


Avengers Headcanons & Prompts

by TheIncorrectAvengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Awesome Carol Danvers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Stephen Strange, Insecure Stephen Strange, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), M/M, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson is So Done, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tumblr Prompt, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncorrectAvengers/pseuds/TheIncorrectAvengers
Summary: All headcanons and prompts are from Tumblr, none of them are mine and full credit goes to the original posters.





	1. Stucky (Steve x Bucky) Headcanons & Prompts: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> All headcanons and prompts are from Tumblr, none of them are mine and full credit goes to the original posters.

nopebucky  
Okay but imagine Bucky using the fact that he ‘died’ when he fell off the train to his advantage. like they’re out somewhere and Bucky sees something he wants and asks steve to buy it for him, and when Steve says no, Bucky pulls a really pathetic face and is like ‘I died and you won’t even buy me these frog slippers? Really, Steve?“  
and he knows when to stop, because he doesn’t want to make Steve too annoyed, but he finds it hilarious, and Steve can’t say it doesn’t make him smile too - even if it’s just for the fact that Bucky’s here, enjoying himself, living.  
stevestuckyonbucky  
Steve tries to get up and make Bucky breakfast in bed for his birthday but Bucky wakes up before he can even get out of bed and curls up around him and tells him he’s not allowed to leave his side all day and they are sleeping in for once damnit its his birthday and he gets what he wants  
letmehityourjuulbro  
okay but imagine bucky blushing and tucking his hair behind his ear when you compliment him  
thatgirlwithfeels  
Imagine Bucky being really shy about touch and stuff with Steve around other people when he comes back and everyone thinks that he just really doesn’t like to be touched but he is just not used to being able to be touchy with Steve and Steve explains to him that it is okay now and he can be affectionate in public and then next thing you know Bucky becomes the king of PDA and everyone is just like  
oh  
cptndorito  
Steve has the tendency to overexert himself, he pushes on and on until there is absolutely nothing left. For this reason Steve can and will fall asleep anywhere he feels safe. As it happens that’s actually quite a lot of places.  
On the breakfast bar snoozing into his coffee, on the couch, tucked around a corner at one of Tony’s parties, he even dozes while waiting for Fury to show up for their meeting. The lobby at Stark Tower has the nicest couches. Wherever there is a sleeping Steve there is soon to be a blanket being carried by Bucky, more often than not accompanied by a scowl for anyone making too much noise.  
A mission briefing has just ended, everyone is filing out of the room and Steve, well Steve is asleep. He is sitting leaned over the table, head resting on his folded arms, eyes shut and peaceful. Bucky is waiting for everyone to leave before coming in, dimming the lights and gently draping a blanket over Steve’s shoulders.  
No one is really sure how Bucky always seems to know where and when Steve is napping, or where he stashes all those cosy looking blankets. But without fail when Steve is asleep Bucky will be there. Sometimes he secures the blanket then leaves, other times he stays, still as a statue, keeping watch, until Steve wakes up. On those occasions Steve will come to slowly, see Bucky and get this look on his face, like he can’t quite believe that he is this lucky, that someone cares about him this much.  
\+ there totally used to be a betting pool to see how long it would take Bucky to show up with his blanket, but Bucky started anonymously betting and kept winning all the money, the running theory is that he used the winnings to buy more blankets.  
wolfbarnes  
Consider this: Steve making breakfast and halfway through the pancakes Bucky wraps his arms around his waist and just burrows into the space between Steve’s shoulder blades. When Steve asks if he’s okay he just grunts noncommittally and tightens his grip. Steve can feel the aftermath of a nightmare in the tense lines of Bucky’s body and the quick, shallow breaths that warm his back so he relaxes, lets him cling to him like he’s drowning. They stand there for a while, Bucky’s hands fisted in Steve’s shirt and Steve holding them where they rest against his stomach. They stand there, eyes closed and basking in each other’s presence, until the smell of burning pancakes reaches Steve’s nose and their attention is diverted to not burning to death.  
swawesome-wow  
a shitton of (mostly) Stucky headcanons  
Steve double knots his laces  
Bucky has to untie them  
After hearing about the Dorito thing, Bucky tapes pictures of Steve to all the bags in the house  
Sam calls Bucky James one time and he gets thrown through a door  
Natasha sits behind Bucky when they watch movies and braids his hair.  
Sam tried to do that once and got thrown through the tv.  
Steve got Bucky a kitten for their apartment and Bucky wore a hoodie backwards for a month just so he could keep the kitten there in the hood with him at all times.  
Bucky gives the kitten up to Clint and Nat so he could foster a stray, as much as he loved Dorito, he knew that Scruff needed him more.  
Steve always eats Capn Crunch bc he’s a fuckin nerd  
Steve tried to be in the military band on one of his attempts pre serum (the only open spot was a sousaphone and he knocked someone out cold when he dropped it)  
Bucky and Nat make fun of Clint in Russian  
One day Clint calls Bucky a limp walnut in Russian, having learned it just to get back at them  
Tony made Bucky a new prosthetic arm and calls it Rusty  
Tony made it so that whenever Bucky tries to use Jarvis it only plays kitten videos  
All of them frequently FaceTime with Pepper to bitch about Tony  
No one ever changed the toilet roll and/or replaced the soap so Tony just automated the process out of sheer laziness (it took him two weeks to work out the bug where soap was squirting out of the toilet roll holder)  
Steve will try almost any food, but everything has to be separate on the plate  
Bucky can swear in 8 different languages, very colorfully too  
Bucky can’t resist doing the orange slice smile whenever they have some  
Steve makes Bucky soup and turns him into a blanket burrito when he’s sick because it’s ‘the least he can do’ in return for years of Bucky dealing with his shitty immune system  
Steve frequently wins the gang free food by challenging others to drinking competitions (being damn near immune to alcohol comes in handy)  
Even though he’s perfectly capable himself, Bucky always lets Steve tie his ties for him  
They break the bed a lot. Two superhumans will do that.  
Tony finally bonded the frame with a small amount of vibranium to prevent it from costing him an eighth bed frame  
Sam made a pillow fort once and refused to let Bucky in with the others until he said ‘Jimmy Barnes is a stinky poo poo head’  
Steve and Bucky are the only ones strong enough to spar with each other (except Nat but literally everyone refuses to even go there)  
Steve reads Bucky to sleep when he’s having trouble nodding off  
The only thing Bucky knows how to make is a grilled cheese sandwich (and he burns it every time)  
guess-who-cares  
Here. But imagine Bucky Barnes...  
Sitting in the middle of a room with small children climbing over him because “He’s a giant.”  
Bucky is confused at first but then starts genuinely laughing and smiling.  
He’s so gentle with the kids because he is beyond scared that he’ll hurt them.  
A little girl comes up and starts braiding and playing with Bucky’s hair and says he’s the most beautiful princess she’d ever seen.  
And Steve is sitting on the arm of the couch looking so satisfied with himself.  
givemebackmybucky  
bucky wrote down everything he could remember because he didn’t want to forget.  
hydra was experimenting on him already in the 40s prior to the fall so I imagine he had some memory issues after, what if he did the same thing back then? and hid them. steve didn’t see them until they'd given him bucky's personal effects. they were written in a messy scrawl (likely at night where the commandos couldn’t see) in a small notepad with each page covered front to back:  
*becca lost her first baby tooth when she was 7, thought they’d never come out  
*taught steve to ride a bike, age 7? 8?  
*first girlfriend, age 13. blonde? skinny, blue eyes?  
*ma taught me how to make biscuits, lots of flour & I burnt my finger  
*coney island, vomit, steve, custard after  
*couch cushions, staying awake until 1am, steve  
*steves ratty socks, needs new ones when we get home (bigger ones)  
*steves grandma's kitchen, pie, sticky & warm; his fingers my mouth, he laughed  
*becca is afraid of the dark  
*ma made me promise to wear a coat and helmet always  
*boarded the train for europe, steve wasn’t there  
*coney island while on leave, steve wasn’t happy, rode the ferris wheel  
& this all eats at steve until he’s hunkered over the small notepad but the tears wouldn’t come. they built up inside of him until he wanted to scream. he tried to get drunk instead & hid the notepad in his suitcase along with a drawing becca had did that bucky had kept. he knew what he had to do, what his heart wanted him to do: end this pain, find bucky. he’ll be waiting, can't be late.  
Ao3-hipster-fangirl-trash  
YISSSSSSS I SWEAR WE SHIP THE EXACT SAME THINGS  
Steve is so afraid of seeing Bucky in high places  
and being in high places  
maybe because of what happened to Bucky  
Like the first time Bucky took a tour of the avengers tower (Shhh they didn’t sell it) Bucky was relatively fine  
but near the balconies Steve’s grip on Bucky’s hand DOUBLED  
like if Bucky weren’t a supersoldier he would be completely crushed  
He keeps glancing at Bucky, who looks completely fine standing next to this HUGE LEDGE  
and at one point Bucky looks over the edge Steve practically drags him back  
and Bucky looks so confused  
like why is Steve so possessive all of a sudden?  
Is he jealous?  
he starts to think that its Steve being afraid the avengers are gonna hurt him or something  
and so he keeps saying things like ‘I’m fine love’  
and this then confuses Steve who then thinks Bucky is hiding something  
so overall just a shit ton of confusion between the two problematic gays™  
That night, Bucky is hanging out on the balcony, with a glass of champagne in his hand (tony wanted to go for vodka, nat wanted to be classy, nat won) just admiring the current New York skyline  
Steve walks out and sees Bucky with his feet dangling across the side of the balcony  
THAT SHIT IS HIGH LIKE FUCKING SO HIGH I’M FREAKING OUT JUST THINKING ABOUT IT BUCKY YOU DUMBASS BEEFCAKE  
and Steve feels panic gripping him  
he walks up to Bucky but can’t allow himself to get close enough to the edge  
cause DAMN why is this balcony with glass barriers  
what dumbass designed this? Oh wait, Tony Stark  
and he’s just standing a meter away from Bucky, terrified  
and Bucky looks back to see Steve with his jaw clenched and white faced  
at first Bucky thinks he’s mad at something  
but then he sees the way Steve’s eyes flit between the edge and Bucky  
and how when Bucky stood up, an almost unheard whimper came out from Steve and he got ready to catch Bucky  
and it just dawns on Bucky  
Steve is afraid of heights, because of him, and Bucky just feels his heart break for this poor man because he’s been afraid simply because of something that didn’t even happen to him, like Steve cared for Bucky so much that something that happened to Bucky, not Steve, gave him a lifelong fear of heights. jesus what even is this man?  
so Bucky carefully comes to Steve, holds his hands and leads him indoors, careful to avoid the sides of the balcony  
Bucky takes him to their room and holds him, just letting Steve relax in Bucky’s arms  
“Hey, Steve, if you were afraid, ya could have told me, right?”  
“What, of something that traumatised you? how stupid does that sound.”  
Bucky just sighs and brings Steve in for a kiss  
“Hey Steve?”  
“Yeah?”  
“If it makes you feel any better, strong winds scare the shit out of me”  
“Why?”  
“Cause when you were… smaller? any wind could have knocked you to the pavement in no time”  
Steve not being sure if he should kiss or slap Bucky  
after seeing that shit eating smirk, he went for the latter  
prettypinkpaladin  
Random, wholesome Stucky headcanons  
Because I’m a fucking hoe for them  
First let’s discuss 40s! Steve and Bucky  
•total feminists and you can’t tell me otherwise  
•creepy dude is bothering a lovely girl at the bar? Nope, not when Bucky or Steve are around, they’ll kick ass  
•they think women should have the same chances and opportunities as men and they’re not afraid to let the world know that  
•also they’re civil rights activists  
•because to Bucky and Steve you’re skin color and pronouns don’t determine your worth  
•also they’re PhotoBooth gays (thank you @buckymystucky for that one)  
•and help lesbians go on secret dates  
•they’re so patriotic  
•they love America but are aware it’s not the perfect country and has its flaws  
•love Disney movies btw although they aren’t able to watch them much  
•tv is hella expensive smh  
Modern day Stucky? Yes  
•they still use 40s slang, don’t @ me because you know I’m right  
•sure Sam and Natasha mock them for it, but that doesn’t stop them from using it  
•they’ve missed a lot so they make an effort to keep up on the trends  
•Bucky is fascinated by the moon landing? Like “Golly! Americans walked on the moon? Isn’t that just swell!”  
•so intrigued by the Internet and social media  
•they have an apartment in Brooklyn by the way  
•Steve plants flowers on the little balcony outside his small apartment that he shares with Buck  
•he plants poppies for fallen soldiers  
•Bucky the space gay has a collection of space related books (once again cred to @buckymystucky )  
•he and Steve sit out on the balcony with their cat named Venus and Bucky points out all the stars and tells Steve space facts  
•Venus is a black cat, she’s a rescue with only three paws and Bucky loves her  
•Steve does too but he gets kinda frustrated when she tries to eat his plants  
•wowie I just want my boys to be happy thanks  
wintvrshield  
stucky  
the one who drunk texts the other: bucky  
the one who sets fire to the kitchen when they try to cook: bucky as well  
the one who cries unashamedly over books and movies while the other awkwardly pats them on the back: bucky’s a dork  
the one who secretly feeds the stray cats around the corner: this one is steve. bucky pretends not to know, but he buys cat food when it’s his turn to get groceries  
the one who likes crunchy peanut butter: bucky  
the one who knits in their spare time: steve, and can’t you see bucky crying with laughter just watching steve with his brow all furrowed in concentration  
the one who trips down the stairs on a weekly basis: steve because his feet are too big  
the one who is the big spoon: bucky, even when steve is bigger than him  
Stevenrogrs  
hey I was wondering what are your headcanons about Steve and bucky's first time? like when did it happen etc your post about pining Bucky and the Sam smith song made me curious what do you think :)

Tbh I can never decide whether it happened, before or after the war  
Before the war:  
Steve was 17 and Bucky was 18  
It had been almost a year since their first kiss on the rooftop of Bucky’s apartment, they’d steal kisses every now and then when they were sure that no one would see them  
Bucky was over at Steve’s while Sarah was at work, they were sitting on Steve’s bed; Steve between Bucky’s legs with his back to Bucky’s chest.  
Steve drew while Bucky kissed his head, neck and shoulders.  
After a while they started kissing and eventually one thing led to another.  
It was slow and sweet  
Post-TWS:  
Bucky remembers that he felt something for Steve, he loved Steve before everything happened but he’d never admitted it to Steve or himself.  
Steve had always tried to convince himself that what he felt for Bucky was purely platonic, that was a lie of course.  
The boys grow close again during Bucky’s recovery and finally feelings are admitted and acted on (especially when they realise that being gay is accepted in society now).  
It’s just desperate kisses at first which leads to more  
Two boys who’d loved each other for 70+ years but had never acted on it; you can imagine what it was like when they finally got together -blissful and emotional.  
pandaofmanyfandoms  
Stucky HC #12  
Steve, when he thought Bucky was gone, Slept in his tent because he couldn’t stop seeing Bucky fall, so having Bucky’s stuff and scent around him relaxed him  
wildestflowers  
also (since i’m apparently contriving a list of things i want to read instead of me, a writer, actually fulfilling them) i want all the soft stucky things.  
bearded boyfriends helping each other shave, holding back laughter to keep their hands steady during  
one tiredly sipping coffee in the morning by the window, the other wrapped around their back, still half asleep  
shared baths and running fingers through each other’s hair  
inside jokes about silly old movies  
slow smiles mid slow kisses  
cooking together  
squeezing on a sofa together  
steve sketching bucky. bucky reading to steve  
warm hugs but cold hands that make the other gasp  
one being a blanket hog, the other burrowing their body underneath them for warmth  
thegoddamnfangirl  
Okay but imagine Steve dying in Bucky’s arms during battle, and Steve tells him to go. Bucky refuses, saying he’s with Steve, and Steve says - “it’s the end of the line, pal.”  
And then he dies.  
transbucky  
bucky collects captain america merch, including but not limited to water bottles, coffee mugs, socks, stickers, t-shirts, and, much to steve’s chagrin, underwear  
bucky loves taking off his pants and watching steve’s expression go from turned on to exasperated when he sees that bucky’s wearing boxers with the shield plastered all over the ass  
ineffableyellow  
Domestic Stucky Headcanons  
Both get up pretty early, but Steve is usually awake first and makes them both coffee/breakfast  
Which then leads to my favorite cliche of a very tired Bucky wrapping his arms around Steve and gives his Cap lazy little kisses on the back of his neck while he’s in the middle of making said coffee/breakfast.  
Bucky was worried about being public with their relationship at first, what with the forties not being too entirely queer-friendly, but was quick to throw that concern to the wind when he realized times had gotten better and completely showers Steve in affection everywhere they go. Public or not.  
(And yes, a part of it is definitely just to show off that he is, in fact, dating the Captain America. Be jealous.)  
Steve isn’t as affectionate as Bucky is, but isn’t against it. He loves the surprise kisses and hand holding is always the best.  
That being said, being boyfriends in public is not always received well by everyone. What I mean by that is, homophobic asshole who think it’s a good idea to harass them both and insult them.  
Bucky actually doesn’t really mind, he just shrugs it off and goes back to holding his hand and kissing his cheek at random times. He’s just glad to not be thrown in jail.  
It’s Steve that’s the issue.  
He always has to be held back from scolding people on how bigotry and prejudice are not patriotic and America was not built to be an intolerant, haTEFUL COUNTRY! AND- NO, BUCKY I WILL NOT STOP! THIS IS NOT OKAY, NO CIVILIAN SHOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS! LET GO OF M-  
Bucky constantly makes fun of Steve’s terrible tolerance to the sun, because despite being a super soldier, there are just some things that can’t save you.  
Sunburn is one of those unsaveable things apparently.  
He still has a tan line around his biceps from when he ran in the park with a t shirt and Bucky just can’t help but snort. Even buys him more sleeveless tops just to show them off. Steve hates it, but amuses his boyfriend anyway because he loves him very much. (That and omg, these are the comfiest shirts ever.)  
Steve is covered in cute moles and little freckles. Enough said. (Bucky loves the one freckle hiding behind his right ear, it’s the cutest part of Steve.)  
tenaciousinferno  
When Steve woke up and heard the radio, he said he remembered being at that game..  
Steve Rogers, at a baseball game.  
Did Bucky win them in a game of cards? Did Steve save his pennies to get tickets for them? Did he buy a bag of popcorn and did Bucky constantly eat most of it but left the rest for Steve? Did they at least get to catch a ball?  
Has Steve been to a game ever since? 

howelljpg  
hey ho super gay stucky headcanon ahead hold onto your hats folks  
so bucky isn’t totally cool with steve touching the metal arm yet cause it represents a part of himself that he isn’t proud of, and steve is something that he doesn’t wanna corrupt any more than he already has. he feels like steve touching the arm is tainting him esp because bucky’s used it to hurt him and that just doesn’t sit well with him. bUT THEN one evening they’re cuddling and watching hgtv or the food network or some shit cause they’re fucking old and domestic and steve absentmindedly starts petting the arm nbd right and then they hear this weird little clicky whirring noise and they both look down and the plates on the arm are shifting and flexing under steve’s hand totally involuntarily and bucky just “……….i think it likes you” and steve LOSES HIS SHIT LAUGHING and proceeds to take the piss out of bucky for it for The Rest Of Time.  
gwilymlee  
Bucky Barnes wears socks on hardwood floors so he can slide and twirl while he sings his heart out to Katy Perry. He uses his hair brush as a microphone.  
cptndorito  
Bucky and Steve are tactile with each other all the time, touch keeps them grounded and present.  
Bucky lays a comforting hand on Steve when he gets that thousand yard stare, the one that means he is remembering something heartbreakingly awful.  
Steve gently bumps up against Bucky, linking their arms. They are in a crowd and Bucky’s breathing started to change.  
Touching foreheads when the fighting is over and they are back on the plane home, just enjoying that they can touch each other, appreciate each other. In this moment no one can take that away from them, not again.  
cosmomoore  
Endgame is just under a month away and I know it is already going to fuck me up.  
I just hope so badly that Cap and Bucky get some time together. It is has been heavily hinted that Cap will die in this film, and I know I will be fine, but dammit I know it is going to mess with me.  
Also, I headcanon that Carol Danvers within the MCU is not straight. She may be bi, pan, or a lesbian, but I definitely do not see her as a straight woman. I am leaning more towards bi or pan, but I would love to read what other people think.  
I have a film-supported headcanon that I want to type up, but for now this is definitely what I think.  
kky-claud  
Captain America Headcanon  
So, like, you know how Steve says (in referral to Wanda) that “She’s just a kid” but then drops a truck on Spidey?  
My theory (I don’t know if it’s mine, or if it’s already established) is because Steve thinks–knows–that emotions hurt way more than the physical shit. Also, Steve is physically super strong, obviously, so he may forget that people don’t have that kind of strength, but Steve fucking knows how much feelings like that, that gut clenching feeling of knowing you’ve killed someone, of having lost someone because  
Steve, at the end of it all, was just a kid too.  
pilgrimkitty  
Stucky headcanons  
So my stucky headcanons start with them being precious little bamboos together. They grew up in the same tenement in Brooklyn. Winnie and Sarah became best friends and raised their kids together. Sarah was a single mom and a nurse and a midwife. George Barnes was a disabled bricklayer who couldn’t find work and eventually drank himself to death so it was just Winnie and Sarah and their kids. When they couldn’t afford two apartments, Sarah and Steve moved in with Winnie and the kids. Bucky had two little sisters.  
It was a two bedroom apartment. Winnie and Sarah shared a double bed, and the kids room had two beds in it, Steve and Bucky shared a bed and the girls shared the other bed.  
Winnie was a seamstress of Jewish/Roma descent and Sarah was an Irish Catholic girl in the new world, but back in the old world had followed a lot of Pagan traditions as well.  
Winnie and Sarah were known to be the women the girls in the neighborhood went to when they were “in trouble.” Sarah would whip up a batch of pennyroyal tea. They also did a lot of herbal remedies and nursing and midwifery for people who couldn’t afford doctors. Bucky and Steve and Becca and Rose learned at their mamas’ hips.  
Bucky learned to look out for Steve starting when they were little little.  
Semi-stable100yearoldjerk  
Steve: *talks*  
Bucky: *Stares blankly*  
Steve: Bucky?  
Bucky: *Stares even more blankly*  
Steve:…I can’t really tell if you’re listening or okay with any of this so can you give me something-  
Bucky: *grunts*  
Lesbiansassemble  
Who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling/vice versa - Bucky  
Who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them - Steve  
Who starts the tickle fights - Steve  
Who starts the pillow fights - Bucky  
Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile - Steve  
Who mistakes salt for sugar - Bucky  
Who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1am in the morning - Bucky  
Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines - Bucky  
Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order - Steve  
Who licks the spoon when they’re baking brownies - Bucky  
Who buys candles for dinners even though there’s no special occasion - Steve  
Who draws little tattoos on the other with a pen - Steve  
Who comes home with a new souvenir magnet every time they go on vacation - Steve  
Who convinces the other to fill out those couple surveys in the back of magazines -Steve  
a-marvel-headcannon  
Steve and Trains  
• Steve will not admit it, but he is quite afraid of trains.  
• He will go on them, but only when needed.  
• It’s because of his PTSD from when Bucky ‘died’.  
• As long as he’s around, he will not let Bucky go on trains whatsoever.  
givemebackmybucky  
(steve, bucky and the commandos take a rest from scouting out the enemy and fighting) bucky rests against a tree and steve puts his head on his lap like he had a million times before in brooklyn when he was sick and bucky had insisted on staying closeby. they fall asleep within 10 min and the commandos note that their sgt is actually sleeping, he hadn’t been before steve showed up. his hand still tightly clutches his firearm but otherwise his entire body is relaxed and steve holds onto the sleeve of bucky’s coat as he sleeps. neither openly spoke about their life before the war but the commandos can see that they’re very close and it’s obvious why cap risked his own neck to save him. this is love in its rawest form.  
wintersoldierxxx  
Okay but… can you imagine Shuri teaching Bucky about Vines and the newest dance trend and clothing styles. And Bucky is so in love ? And so confused but enamored with the future ?  
And he’s so excited to show Steve. Like, he can’t WAIT to show his beefy blonde dumb boyfriend the coolest parts of the internet. Like, no no Steve, there’s more to YouTube than cooking videos  
And Bucky joining Shuri and Peter in quoting random Vines everywhere ? In the middle of a battle and Bucky throws someone with his metal arm and just screeches, “YEET” and Steve is so confused and Peter and Shuri clap in the background. Steve bringing home fresh avocados from the farmer’s market cause Bucky they were on sale and Bucky’s pissing himself over ‘fresh shavacado’ and repeating that to a very confused Steve. Sam cracking up because they were driving and saw a construction sign so OF COURSE Bucky is gonna go and quote ‘Road works ahead? I sure hope it does!” And Steve in confused and trying to explain it.  
Just, Bucky and the internet.  
glass-shxdow  
Bucky: Steve come look at this  
Steve: Look at what  
Bucky: It’s gone now  
Steve: what was it?  
Bucky: Me being straight  
thorman-barnes  
also, can you imagine Bucky and Reader making Steve into a stuttering and an embarrassing mess?? all you two do is buy Captain America themed stuff and at first Steve would burst out into a whole heartedly laughter but then you and Bucky turned it into a competition and Steve tries to act annoyed but the moment he saw you in Captain America panties he was blushing and stuttering and throw in Bucky with his Captain America boxers into the mix, and Steve had to walk out of the room, embarrassed. So far, you and Bucky have gathered a Captain America blanket, three sets of coffee mugs, the panties and boxers, cologne (Bucky hated the scent the moment he tried it on when he got home but refuses to get rid of it and has it on the restroom counter to bug Steve), fake tattoos, a poster (that you hanged up on the living room wall, Steve took it off, Bucky put it up behind his bedroom door and dared Steve to take it off), earrings, etc. Steve was so done when you found a costume that the girls wore during his shows when they performed and Bucky taught you the moves and poor baby was a stuttering mess and couldn’t stop blushing  
thegoodstufftm  
Tony drunk after Steve’s funeral: *sobbing* I can’t believe he died a virgin.  
Nat and Bucky, simultaneously: no he didn’t.  
Stucky things that’ll make me cry if they happen in Avengers 4  
If they reunite  
If they don’t reunite  
and Bucky has to be the one to deal with a dead Steve  
Bucky cuts his hair  
A kiss?  
A kiss on the forehead because they’re just so happy to be together  
A kiss on the forehead because Bucky wants to give Steve a last bit of love as he dies/is dying  
Time travel and somehow the Winter Soldier is there. Like even in the background  
Steve mourning Bucky from Infinity War  
Bucky becoming Captain America?  
Feel free to add your own!  
(None of these will happen though)  
(Steve is not safe)  
lbibliophile-mcu  
Bucky was his everything. Best friend, brother, lodestone.  
Bucky would hold him as he struggled to breathe – betrayed by his body.  
Bucky had his back in fights – fists flying, fast and hard.  
Bucky could make him smile, make him laugh.  
When Bucky ‘died’ – whole unit captured, presumed dead – he refused to believe it. Found him, rescued him.  
And when he asked for help, Bucky didn’t hesitate, following him across Europe as he hunted HYDRA.  
When Bucky fell, it destroyed him. He was lost. It was hardly a surprise when only a few days later he found a way to follow.  
____  
Tony is his everything. Best friend, team mate, anchor.  
Tony holds him as he struggles to breathe – betrayed by his mind.  
Tony has his back in fights – repulsor blasts fast and bright.  
Tony can make him smile, make him laugh.  
When Tony ‘died’ – home bombed and destroyed, presumed dead – he refuses to believe it. Finds him, aids him.  
And when he asks for help, Tony doesn’t hesitate, guiding him across Europe as he chases a ghost.  
When he woke, lost in a new world, it was Tony who put him back together. And now he’s brought Bucky back to him.  
____  
Steve should be happy.  
He has both his best friends here with him.  
And despite the odds – the history between them – they can tolerate each other. Like each other. Love each other.  
Steve should be happy.  
After all they’ve been through they deserve to be happy, to have someone who cares. And who better?  
He watches as they hold each other through their bad days.  
He watches as they cover each other’s back in fights – movements perfectly in sync.  
He watches as Tony makes Bucky smile, and Bucky makes Tony laugh.  
Steve should he happy. But he just feels alone.  
____  
“Hey, punk.”  
“Hey, winghead.”  
Steve jumps as two figures appear either side of him, arms – three warm and one cold – wrapping around.  
“Stop it. You’re being all noble and self-sacrificing and blind. Again.”  
“Seriously, you’re making me talk about feelings, here. You know I’m allergic. But I don’t see another choice.”  
“We tried waiting for you, but at this rate, that’s never gonna get us anywhere. So we’re gonna put it to you straight. Stop moping. We’re still here. “  
“Yep, not getting rid of us that easily. You’re stuck with us now.”  
“Steve, we love you. You’re our everything.”  
actual-trash-human  
Stucky Headcanon  
okay so i didn’t steal this i took it from my other account and put it on this one  
au where Steve and Bucky got married during the war, not legally of course but they bought rings and traded dog tags anyway here you go  
Steve knows he should move on  
he’s dead, and he’s not coming back  
but Bucky was his husband for fuck’s sake, he can’t just forget about him  
he stops wearing the ring on his finger, but he still wears it on a chain around his neck  
he also wears Bucky’s dog tags  
when gay marriage was first legalized he locked himself in his room for a week  
because Bucky was supposed to be with him  
they promised that when the war was over they would see a world that accepted them  
the team thinks he’s homophobic  
except Natasha, being the spy that she is  
she starts paying closer attention  
she notices the way he rubs his ring finger anytime anyone mentions the Winter Soldier  
then she notices the tan line that hasn’t quite faded  
she notices the ring around his neck  
and the dog tags that aren’t his  
she doesn’t say anything because she knows it will only upset him more  
she just goes to the museum and gets a print out of the two of them together and slips it under Steve’s door one day  
she later sees it hung on his wall  
along with drawings of Bucky  
when the Winter Soldier gets rescued Steve is always on edge  
he’s dancing around Bucky like he’s made of glass  
but Natasha notices the ring that Bucky keeps in his pocket  
that he only takes out when Steve isn’t around  
because he doesn’t know if their marriage was real or just his imagination  
she notices the way Bucky looks at Steve  
with a sad, loving smile  
one day she decides she’s had enough  
she sits them in a room together and says  
“Bucky, you and Steve did get married during the war and he’s never moved on and your dog tag are still around his neck and Steve, Bucky still has the ring and he’s still in love with you now get your shit together and be happy, i can’t take any more of your moping around!”  
she leaves, and they both stare at the door in shock for a solid minute  
until Bucky breaks the silence by whispering “I wasn’t sure if it was real”  
Steve just stares at him for a second before he breaks down crying and kisses Bucky like his life depends on it  
a month later they have a real wedding with flowers and tuxes and guests and cake and cheesy vows  
and Natasha is both of their best man  
danceswithbuckys  
steve and sam searching all over for bucky when bucky’s following them making sure steve doesn’t do anything dumb while he’s not around  
bucky helping steve when he’s cutting it too close in certain situations  
bucky leaving little messages for steve that even though he’s everybody’s size now doesn’t mean he needs to go picking fights he might not get out of  
bucky still helping steve even though he doesn’t fully understand why  
gwilymlee  
Bucky casually slipping his hand in the back pocket of Steve’s jeans as they walk down the street. (✿◠‿◠)  
disneyprincechris  
lil stucky things i love  
bucky calling steve things like baby doll and sweetheart  
bucky’s clothes being too big on steve in the 30s and steve’s clothes being too big on bucky in the present  
steve getting that gross sappy look on his face (you know the one from cacw) every time bucky remembers something about their life together  
bucky getting a kick out of how people think steve is all polite and appropriate, when bucky knows better  
steve and bucky snuggling and watching sci-fi movies  
bucky being the big spoon even now that steve is bigger  
steve and bucky being happy :)  
thatgirlwithfeels  
“I was gonna ask…”  
“I know what you’re gonna say, Buck.”  
Does this mean that Bucky’s go-to move almost every single time his best friend in the whole world Steven Grant Rogers is upset, he asks him to have a sleepover at his house. Like can you imagine every couple of weeks Steve gets into a bad fight or something bad happens in his art class. And Bucky is just like,  
“come over, pal. we’ll put cushions on the floor and i’ll hold u close and let u know it’s all gonna be alright”  
because to me that’s totally what that meant.  
seb-stantial  
I don’t know if i posted this before, but I have this headcanon where Bucky and Steve eat weird Depression-era food like ketchup sandwiches. The avengers crew tease them about this. Especially Tony, because he keeps telling them they’re frickin’ famous super soldiers, they could get the most expensive caviar and filet mignon in the world if they wanted. But Bucky and Steve shrug it off, because those sandwiches remind them of a simpler time.  
cptndorito  
No matter how gracefully Steve gets up in the morning Bucky always, always wakes up, sometimes he rolls over and goes back to sleep, after blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Other times he lets out a long groan and stretches like an overgrown cat. Sometimes he just quietly watches Steve get into his running gear in the soft pre-dawn light. Being easy to wake is an old habit, but it is always worth it to glimpse Steve’s messy bed head before he falls back asleep  
letmeletmetrashyourlove  
anonymous asked:  
HC for modern-day Bucky and Steve's friendship??

Bucky and Steve have both been through some shit since they were frozen and thawed out  
I feel like their friendship mostly consists of them sharing all the crazy shit they’ve been through.  
And also sending each other like headlines and articles about each other from back in ye olden times  
But also sending each other the headlines from tabloid magazines and laughing hysterically about whatever insane accusations they make.  
And even though Steve is pretty up to date on modern technology, I feel like they both still have to explain it to each other.  
And if they ever need help with something, they text each other first BECAUSE THEY DON’T WANT WANDA TO MAKE FUN OF THEM FOR BEING OLD MEN LIKE SHE DOES EVERY TIME THEY ASK FOR HELP  
I think Bucky probably has a better understanding of what happened in the time between the 40s and present since he was woken up in between.  
It wasn’t as much of a leap for him. Whereas  
I mean, in the 40’s, it had hardly been 20ish years since every house had a phone. And all it was was a phone.  
And now we have phones that fit in our pockets. They’re like little computers. AND COMPUTERS!? WHAT THE HELL!? THEY HAD ONLY BEEN AROUND A FEW YEARS BEFORE STEVE WAS FROZEN.  
So these two old men talk about the good old days before all this damn technology.  
But they also talk about their struggle with reacclimating to society.  
Especially Bucky.  
Because every time he’s been in the public eye, it’s because he did or everybody thought he did something bad. So he struggles with being recognized  
Some people think he’s cool. Some people offer him dirty looks, pull their children into their side when they see him.  
But Steve still vouches for him. CAUSE THEY’RE TOGETHER TO THE END OF THE LINE.  
lotsofflailing  
PSA: Steve proposes to Bucky in public, not because he wants to make a scene or get free food or whatever, but because he’s had the ring for a while and has been waiting for the perfect opportunity, and right now Bucky is trying not to laugh and failing, and Steve loves him so, so much, and he’s suddenly hit by the fact that he doesn’t _have_ to wait, that he can get down on one knee and confess his feelings in front of the world with the knowledge that, sure, someone might try to beat him up in an alley for it later, but at least now it’s a maybe and not a given, and sometimes they still get yelled at for holding hands while walking down the street, but just as often they don’t, and this world isn’t perfect but it’s getting better and so are he and Bucky, and there are a million reasons for why he does it but to be honest it’s mostly because Bucky looks so damn beautiful when he smiles.  
newtscamander-s-fantasticbastard  
Ok so I have this stupid headcanon that Steve’s recklessness extends to his child in a harmless way. You know, like when dads throw their babies in the air to catch them and give everyone around a 5 mile radius a heart attack except they always catch the baby and they both laugh with joy.  
Bonus: Bucky knows this and prays every night for their child to not grow up as reckless as Steve. Of course, god can’t hear him and Barnes-Rogers children are worse than their father.  
Bonus 2: Steve learns how to use photoshop and edits their child on pictures of dangerous situations and sends them to Buck, who comes back from wherever he is because “DID YOU JUST PUT MY BABY INSIDE A TIGER’S CAGE?”  
magical-chloe  
anonymous asked:  
DO YOU HAVE ANY STEVEBUCKY HEADCANONS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SHARE

I HAVE SO MANY HEADCANONS FOR THOSE TWO OH MY GOSH ASDFKL (THIS POST HAS NO ORDER TO IT AT ALL BC IDK WHERE TO START BUT HERE YOU GO)  
Lots of cuddling.  
Whenever one of them has a bad day, they’ll put couch cushions on the floor and talk about their lives they had together in the 30′s and 40′s.  
They are literally inseparable oh my god. The others tease them about it all the time, which usually ends with Steve flipping them off and Bucky giving them his death glare.  
They absolutely do bicker like an old married couple during battle.  
Again, lots of cuddles. Bucky is like an octopus, and will wrap himself around Steve when he’s making breakfast, or when he first wakes up, after battles… Basically, Bucky just really loves hugging Steve. Steve doesn’t mind.  
On the days that he feels like it, Steve will sit quietly in the corner sketching Bucky while Bucky reads. Steve has several sketchbooks that are filled with pictures of Bucky, Peggy, and the other Howling Commandos.  
On Sunday nights, they’ll make big dinners and invite the rest of the team. After this happens a few times, it becomes their tradition.  
Not exactly Stucky, but more often than not Wanda stays at their apartment because she doesn’t want to be alone, and she trusts Steve and Bucky.  
Bucky and Wanda both love to bake, but they bake a lot when they’re stressed. So when Steve comes back from being on a mission, he’ll come back to their apartment smelling like a bakery and the counters being covered in various baked goods.  
Steve doesn’t have bad days as often as Bucky does, but when he does, he’ll go hours without talking and he could stare blankly at nothing for what feels like forever. Bucky thought that Steve was mad at him for something when this first happened, but then Bucky remembered that Steve has trauma too and he’s just stuck in his own head. Bucky knows what that’s like, so he’ll do anything to try and make Steve feel better, even if it’s just holding him while listening to slow songs from the 40′s.  
When Bucky has bad days, he’s pretty unpredictable. He’ll either shut down completely, or get lost inside his head, thinking about all of the terrible things he did while under Hydra’s control. That usually leads to him having a panic attack and sobbing uncontrollably while Steve does his best to calm him down, carding his fingers through his hair and telling him that he didn’t do anything wrong, that it was all Hydra doing it, not Bucky.  
Bucky is so grumpy in the mornings, and if he doesn’t get coffee, he just ends up snapping at whoever drank the last of it. (it’s almost always Clint who drinks it all).  
Even if they are in the same room, they still text each other because “Stevie the technology now is so cool”.  
When they do text, Steve says lol a lot. He totally thinks it means “Lots of love” and no one has the heart to tell him it doesn’t.  
anyways this got A LOT LONGER THAN I MEANT IT TO AND I’M SO SORRY BUT HERE YOU GO. And if anyone else wants to hear any other headcanons I have for these two, just ask because I have so many.  
mybuckystar  
stucky headcanon time  
when he’s recovering from hydra and starting to get more comfortable going out in public, one of the errands bucky likes going on with steve is grocery shopping. he just shuffles along behind steve with his hair in a messy ponytail or his hood up, his hands shoved in his pockets.  
steve brings him samples from the little booths because bucky’s not comfortable going up to the workers yet. at first bucky is self-conscious about his metal arm and worried that people will stare so he keeps his left hand in his pocket while helping steve unload the cart onto the conveyor belt, and he’s honestly not super helpful taking only one item at a time but steve doesn’t mind. after a few times going to the grocery store with steve, bucky starts to get a little more comfortable and starts helping unload with both hands.  
occasionally he’ll grab something off a shelf that wasn’t on the list and slip it into the cart and steve won’t notice until the cashier rings it up and then he’ll just smile at bucky and buy it for him anyway.  
then bucky’ll help steve take the bags to the car and help him put all the groceries away when they get home and sometimes he’ll put something on the wrong shelf but steve just quietly puts it on the right one later.

mvttmrdck

one where the Avengers thought Bucky’s the one who likes to get Steve into trouble but then after like the twelfth time they see Steve jumping out of windows and punching people and Bucky’s in the background saying “not again” they realize it’s the opposite.  
Or the one where Bucky finally knows all about the crazy shit Steve’s done and Steve’s all wide eyes and trying to stop whoever’s talking while Bucky slowly turns his head and just… stares.  
PUNK BUCKY AND HIPSTER STEVE (and vice versa).  
STEVE AND BUCKY HUGGING!!!! (they better have this in Cap 3 or I swear)  
Bucky asking Steve to bring him to the museums/science fairs and he starts to stare and point at things like “whoa steve look at those jets! AND TV WITH COLORS” because he’s a huge science nerd.  
Nat making a couple t-shirt for them, Steve’s t-shirt says “Fossil #1″ and Bucky’s “Fossil #2″  
Them actually working at Barnes & Noble lmao.  
And the one where Steve and Bucky makes up random and crazy stories about the old days and convincing the others that they’re true.  
Ok I have many others but it’s gonna take too long and most of these are cute stuff cause we already have too much pain with these two fossils.  
Sleepover Wednesday!

technobarnes  
stucky headcanon  
in which bucky is scared of darkness because it reminds him of his past days as the winter soldier. steve tries with all his will to calm him down.  
as the sun goes down, buck turns on all the lights in the house. steve is already used to this, he knows darkness is one of bucky’s most big enemies.  
they go each one to their corresponding beds and, not even thirty minutes later, steve hears quiet, soft footsteps approaching his bedroom. he looks at the door while it slowly opens, just to find bucky crying hysterically yet so quietly.  
“steve… i-“ the blonde one interrupts him. “i know, come here” he pats his bed. bucky nodes and, this time, his legs move so fast, like he was being chased or his feet were touching lava.  
buck lays next to steve’s right side and, leaving all his shyness aside, he hugs him. surrounding the taller one’s neck around his arms, he moans a cry.  
“shhh, it’s okay, we’re safe now. safe and sound.” steve hugs him back as he lays his right hand on his hair.  
“oh, i’m so sick of this, stevie. i want it to end now… now!” he cries and lays his head in his partner’s shoulder.  
steve grabs bucky’s cheeks with both of his hands and makes him look at him. “i’m here with you, and nothing bad will happen to you while i am.” he slowly gets closer to him until their lips are a few centimeters away from each other. he looks him in the eyes and then breaks the distance with a slow and emotional kiss.

bucky breaks the kiss and looks at him. “‘till the end of the line?” he grabs both of steve’s hands  
“‘till the end of the line.”  
beardandbooty  
anonymous asked:  
Supp love. I just imagined Steve or Bucky dating a girl who's favorite movie ever is Bram Stoker's Dracula of the 90's, and she keeps watching it like two in two weeks and they just can't understand why she's so fascinated about it 😂😂

I haven’t seen Dracula so I’m sorry but I don’t have anything worthwhile to say about that HOWEVER….  
How much fun it is to introduce them to anything post-1945. just the quality kind of stuff.  
Music wise, Steve likes a lot of things, but he loves Springsteen. Bucky goes through a brief Elvis Presley phase but then moves into 70's classic rock. The Beatles also get a lot of play.  
Bucky likes the Godfather series. Steve likes Star Wars.  
Lost makes them collectively pissed off.  
“Wait, we landed on the actual moon?!” Somehow you’d think literal superheroes would be less impressed at this, but they love it.  
And per someone else’s request: I need a short fluffy/funny fic where cap finds his SO’s menstrual cup and is like “what. the fuck. is this.“  
There are so many things they just don’t understand, they’re absolutely terrified to touch anything in the bathroom now.  
you’re probably like cleaning your cup so it’s in boiling water on the stove when you leave the room and Steve comes in and when you come back, he’s kind of staring at it. And you’re kind of blushing a little and laughing because it’s just so ridiculous but eventually he so innocently asks“it’s for very small water bottles?”  
and of course, you would tease both Bucky and Steve about not knowing things, because obviously they just. don’t. know.  
but bucky would absolutely swear he’s catching on, he’s like, “I know exactly what everything is now and I never have any questions about anything ever.”  
But he’s in your bathroom and picks up your Clarisonic brush. and being that he’s somewhat of an asshole, he rushes out to you and is all, “I KNOW WHAT THIS IS. THIS IS DEFINITELY A SEX TOY.” and frankly you’re just like “yeah babe, that’s it” because why would you ruin his excitement?  
\- Mod L  
all my smol steeb feels - let me show you them  
So I am totally down with the whole idea of Steve Rogers’ Super Soldier Serum acting kind of like Bruce Banner’s? In which he turns into Big Mighty Steeb when he’s good and goddamn worked up about something Bad, Unjust, Evil and Needing a Good Kick in the Ass?  
– So Smol Steeb basically makes an appearance when he’s generally good and content with his world and all the things and he is, of course, the Little Shit we all know and love.  
– And Sam Wilson is like “OH GOD THIS EXPLAINS SO MUCH.” And also, Smol Steeb was chilling out at Sam’s when Mama Wilson comes to visit her baby boy.  
– Smol Steeb is INSTANTLY ADOPTED into the Wilson family. Like basically Sam has a younger sibling now. Who’s a little shit. And loves Mama’s cooking and also listens when she goes into Justice Mode™ because Mama Wilson is totally a kickass lawyer and part of the Elle Woods’ batch from Harvard.  
(“Why am I the younger one, Sam? Technically, I was born in 1918 – “  
“NOPE, I AM THE ELDEST AND THERE WILL BE NO ARGUMENTS OVER THIS OR I’M TELLING MAMA ON YOU.”)  
– Also Smol Steeb gets to establish a Sekrit Identity™ of his very own because Lord knows he needs to get away from the superhero insanity every now and then and it’s Mama Wilson who tells him all about Samwell’s great Fine Arts program.  
– Smol Steeb looks deceptively fragile and weak. The bully on the subway who thinks it’s a fantastic idea to pick on said tiny thing will get a solid punch on the jar, amid yells of “WORLDSTAR!!!” and also, Steeb will get an unexpected assist from the tiny Georgia-born hockey player who came to the Big Apple to visit his Dugan cousins. Smol Steeb and one Bitty Bittle are perfectly capable of kicking ass when needed.  
– The Bully on the Subway™ does not know how close he came to Death by Winter Soldier™  
– This headcanon bears repeating btw - the Winter Soldier basically comes in from the cold due to Smol Steeb’s adorable tiny behind and the magical baking powers of his “Cousin” Bitty. 

thegoddamnfangirl  
Steve-Bucky Headcanons  
Platonic, but can be read as romantic.  
Bucky often called Steve’s mother “Mom”.  
Steve’s first crush was Bucky’s sister.  
Bucky has a Captain America plushie he calls “Stevie” and talks to whenever he’s alone. He hides Stevie under his pillow and thinks nobody knows, but everyone does, except Sam.  
The first time Steve and Bucky got drunk, back in the 30s, they drunkenly kissed. They both remember the incident, but think that the other was too drunk to remember, hence, it has never come up between them.  
Steve once overheard Bucky singing “The Star Spangled Man” while in the shower.  
Steve’s mom used to make Bucky’s favorite cookies when he was a kid- Steve remembers the recipe and occasionally bakes them, much to Bucky’s delight.  
The two often have night-long movie marathons in which they watch iconic movies that they missed being frozen. Steve usually falls asleep after a few hours, and cuddles Bucky in his sleep.  
They watch all kinds of ‘must-watch’ movies. Bucky says his favorite is Star Wars: The Revenge of the Sith, but Steve knows it’s really Mean Girls.  
When they were kids, Bucky would often hold an asthmatic Steve against his chest, so that Steve could feel the rhythm of his chest and breathe along, slightly calmer. Steve does the same thing present day when Bucky wakes up screaming from a nightmare, unable to breathe.  
They haven’t completely gone back to the ‘punk-jerk’ relationship. They’re a bit more of what Sam calls ‘an old, married couple.’  
shuri-udaku  
being best friends with steve and bucky would include...

lmao where do i even begin?  
they would be like your older brothers  
100-year-old brothers  
and you love teasing them about it  
them being super protective of you  
like, no kidding, anyone who even dares to speak to you gets evil glares  
and if that lucky person does make it out of the conversation alive, steve gives them ‘ the dad talk’ and bucky just gives them the icy winter soldiers glare  
it’s enough to send the individual to their grave  
and though you’re embarrassed  
you can’t help but find it endearing  
imagine this: two huge, hulking dudes and a smol, cutie patootie sandwiched between them  
that's what life is like with steve and bucky  
they often have fights over the spot as your fave superhero  
“no, bucky, she likes me better. I have a shield!”  
“and I have a metal arm!”  
oh, and they get super jealous of each other if you spend more time with the other.  
“it’s my turn with (Y/N)!”  
“I’ve only been with her for five minutes!”  
ooh lol they sometimes fight for your attention  
and you pretend to be annoyed  
but you fucking love it  
introducing them to technology  
and the internet  
and tumblr  
them finding out about memes and constantly sending them to you at random times of the day  
*receives a dank meme from bucky at 3am*  
*receives a video meme from the office from steve*  
you: “i seriously need to think about my life choices…”  
having a Whatsapp group chat where they send you more memes  
teaching steve how to dance  
visiting peggy with steve (what do you mean peggy’s dead? she’s alive and well, thank you very much)  
getting piggy-backs rides wherever you go  
bucky likes to carry you on his shoulders  
having ‘catch up to the 21st century’ movie nights where you all fall asleep on the couch  
them telling you about the 40′s  
playing with steve’s shield  
cooking dinner with them  
and it ends in a food fight  
steve calls you ‘sweetheart/sweetie’ and bucky calls you ‘doll/baby doll/doll face’  
you calling them silly nicknames  
you wear their shirts a lot  
and they love it  
inside jokes that the rest of the avengers don’t understand  
having them wrapped around your finger ;)  
basically having the best time with your boys and them doting over you <3  
i need me some super-human besties  
didntneedfixing  
Bucky: Capsicle?  
Steve: No  
Bucky: Dorito?  
Steve: No  
Bucky: Stars n' Stripes?  
Steve: NO.  
Bucky: Doll?  
Steve: ...yeah, that one's good.  
therothwoman  
Steve getting up and making Bucky coffee and eggs in the morning  
Bucky sensing the slightest hint of gloom from Steve’s general direction and sending him some random funny meme he found online last night  
Steve bringing out the extra blankets for Bucky on bad nights  
Bucky making sure Steve is eating enough and isn’t skipping an unhealthy number of meals  
Steve sending Bucky a list of potential trigger warnings before starting a new book/movie/TV show  
Bucky being there to ground Steve when he has flashbacks  
Steve hugging Bucky close after a nightmare and telling him “I’m sorry I can’t love all your problems away, but I can love you through them”  
Bucky peppering Steve’s face with gentle kisses in the morning after Steve’s gone two whole days without leaving the house and Bucky says “hey, it’s a beautiful day outside, why don’t we go for a walk together?”  
eternity-in-my-pocket  
Stucky Xmas hcs  
* Bucky and Steve have this thing about money and spending it since they never really had much of it back in the day  
* so of course they decide to spend money on each other, at first it’s small things, old candies, movie dates  
* and then Bucky decides to buy Steve practically the whole Art Supplies store, he literally buys so much that they have to purchase a cabinet for all of it  
* but it's okay because the next day Steve goes out and buys Bucky a bookshelf; a HUGE one because Bucky has books laying all over the apartment. It’s not enough books to fill the shelves, but slowly it becomes more filled as he starts to buy stuff for himself  
* but they don’t spend money on just themselves:  
* they decide to start volunteering at the VA; helping dish out food, delivering books and magazines around, hosting board game and rummy nights. they don’t share war stories of their own, but the vets are comfortable enough to confide in them, even some of the ones that barely talk to their own therapists.  
* the week before christmas they ask Tony to help fund a huge christmas dinner; turkey, potatoes, the works  
* they spend the whole night at the VA and it’s the best company all of them have ever had  
* on christmas eve bucky and steve keep to themselves though, watching christmas movies and eating snacks and they go to bed around midnight  
* the next morning Steve cooks breakfast: cinnamon rolls, bacon and eggs - and after they open their presents to each other, but the best present of all is being reunited with each other <3  
benpatchfc  
Marvel Headcanon  
Steve calls Bucky “Jamie” when he really needs his attention.  
things pre war bucky does that make steve wanna disappear but he also finds oddly cute:  
eating too fast and chewing with his mouth open as if Sarah Rogers didn’t teach him SHIT  
checking his hair in every single mirror because “you never know who you’re gonna run into stevie” with a stupid little smile that put butterflies in steve’s stomach  
coming to steve’s apartment but only talking to his mother before he has to head out because “that woman doesn’t get enough appreciation” to which steve rolls his eyes  
leaving dishes in the sink when they move in together because he gets too distracted with the songs on the radio and makes steve dance w him  
looking over steve’s shoulder while he draws and asking never ending questions until steve asks if he can watch quietly and bucky says he supposes  
going out dancing cause it’s his favorite thing to do (besides steve) when he’s not at work but coming home a little drunk and sweaty but telling steve how much he wishes he could take HIM dancing…  
his loud ass SNORING that bucky is in denial about and steve asks how he KNOWS if he’s sleeping when he does it!!!  
lastly, the way bucky cries into his shoulder when telling steve he’s gotta leave and saying how much he loves him and he’s gonna make it back to him no matter what it takes  
mcttmurdork  
Steve Roger’s New Year's Resolutions:  
Find Bucky  
Somehow run even faster  
Become better friends with Sam  
Get to know Natasha better  
Find out why all his shirts are 3 sizes too small  
Find Bucky  
Watch all the lotr movies  
Try to incorporate “On your left” into his daily vocabulary  
Finally decide on one CA uniform  
Visit the Grand Canyon  
Basically find Bucky and anything else will be a bonus  
Bucky’s New Year's Resolutions:  
??????  
Take care of every stray animal he runs across  
littleprincey  
One of my favorite Stucky things is the idea of them all curled up together on a sofa in comfy sweats & graphic t-shirts after taking a bath together

the-cactus-prince  
I imagine that Bucky’s hair is like. Ridiculously soft.  
Even if he hadn’t showered for like two days and crawled through a pile of dirt, his hair is still unbelievably soft.  
Everyone is amazed by it, and whenever he and Steve cuddle, Steve just can’t stop playing with it.  
His hair even confuses himself.  
#bucky barnes#james bucky barnes#steve rogers#avengers#stucky#i am just crankin out these headcanons boyyyy  
davidflorenzis  
anonymous asked:  
I want more stucky headcanons from you  
lots of kisses lots of kisses!!!  
going to the smithsonian together  
bucky making fun of steve but secretly admiring how many friends he has and who would die for him  
when they fight they fight really hard but they can’t stay mad at each other for longer than 10 minutes after that one of them comes up to the other and says they don’t wanna fight because they already spent too much time apart  
did i mention that they love snuggling?  
also bucky is always stealing steve’s shirt (to cuddle with while sleeping)  
they can’t spend a night without the other they physically can’t  
steve’s friends are so annoyed with the two lovebirds but also so happy to see steve smile like ??? they’ve never seen a more beautiful smile than when steve smiles at bucky  
insert-witty-namehere  
Bucky Barnes/Stucky Headcanon  
So I just had this terribly beautiful but heartbreaking idea for a Bucky Barnes headcanon. So just like imagine him getting a piano in his little apartment because he was able to play it before the war and he feels so isolated so he needs something to bring him joy. Now imagine him sitting down and beginning to play. It sounds fine at first, beautiful even but when he starts to play with his metal hand it becomes static and tense and much to hard. He can’t control how hard he is hitting the keys. Out of anger and frustration he soon is pounding both of his hands into the keys playing a terribly loud and aggressive Beethoven piece. In a fit of anger he gives up and slams his metal fist into the center of the piano, splitting the wood, causing splinters to fly everywhere. Imagine him sitting on the floor. Trying to put back together the beauty that he’s destroyed. His metal arm is undamaged but his other hand has blisters and cuts and scrapes. Imagine him looking at both of his hands. Wondering what happened to the point where he became as broken as this. Wondering how he became just as splintered as the instrument lying in front of him. He throws the piano out the window.  
Now imagine Bucky and Steve going to a thrift shop together. Imagine a grand piano, beat up but in good condition, sitting in the back of the store. Now imagine Steve convincing Bucky to play. It takes a lot of convincing. Bucky sits down at the piano and begins to play. So softly at first that he can barely be heard. He goes to play with his metal hand and it’s harsh and staccato. He is about to give up. Imagine Steve placing his hand on top of Bucky’s metal one. He slowly moves his fingers up and down helping the Winter Soldier to play once again.  
cptndorito  
1935 - I love you, Bucky murmurs to Steve, they are lying on the floor in Bucky’s room listening to quiet music. He’d thought Steve was asleep, so it’s a surprise when he opens his eyes, turns to face Bucky and gets that little confused furrow between his brows. Like a brother, Stevie, I love you like a brother Bucky smiles and closes his eyes. He can feel his heart beating in his chest, he feels like he has gotten away with something.

1942 - Steve fumbles to unlock the door, Bucky’s warm large hands cover his cold shaking ones. Let me Steve, he says. He easily opens the door. Steve invites him in for a drink, insisting he pour for Bucky. He drops the bottle and Bucky is right there drawing him into a warm tight hug that feels like it lasts a lifetime. Steve inhales sharply. I love you Buck. He feels Bucky’s steady breathing stutter. Like a brother, he adds and the hug continues.

1945 - Two bottles in and he still isn’t numb. He still feels everything. I loved him Peggy, fresh tears on his face, he takes another pointless swig. He was my brother. I loved him. He doesn’t notice when she leaves him to his grief.

2016 - Steve is hurt. Really hurt. The medics have been called help is on the way. They assured him- help is on the way. There is nothing left to do but wait. Bucky’s breathing gets faster, he feels the panic building up in his chest, this can’t be happening, I just got you back, Steve you can’t leave, you can’t leave me here, I love you Steve, you can’t leave me here all alone, I love you, I just got you back, I-I just got you back.

2016 - Steve is mostly healed. He is sitting on their couch in their apartment, watching their tv, Bucky’s head is resting in his lap I love you, says Steve and ducks down to kiss Bucky’s temple. I love you too is murmured back as Bucky nuzzles further into Steve thigh.  
vivabucky  
Steve Rogers getting Tinder would include  
This is the 2nd part of Steve adapting to 21st century headcanon.  
“i’m telling you cap, it’s a great way to meet new people”  
“i don’t know, Clint, what if these people are not who they say they are?”  
“well, that’s the fun part”  
him finally giving in and creating an account (with Clint’s help, of course)  
“holy shit cap! you can’t write that you’re 98! that’s not how it works”  
“but i AM 98. And i think that relationship should be based on honesty”  
“nope we’re writing 26″  
“i don’t know which profile picture to use”  
“take off your shirt and look pretty”  
Tony joining them  
him writing his own info  
“freedom and honesty are what i believe in”  
“this is not a goodreads account, capsicle, this is tinder. Here, give it to me”  
Tony writing his bio  
“Captain n the streets, General in the sheets”  
“which gender, cap?”  
“uhm doesn’t matter”  
“swipe left if you don’t like the, swipe right if you like them”  
him swiping right for almost everyone  
leaving nice comments on their pictures  
“i am matched with her. what do i do?”  
“message her, cap, flirt with her”  
“okay”  
him ATTEMPTING to flirt  
“one a scale of one to America, how free are you this weekend?”  
him getting really into it  
always checking his phone to see if he’s got a message  
“oh i like this man”  
“it’s a woman, Steve”  
him getting too many d*ck and a$$ pics  
blushing too hard  
and when he’s trying to delete those pics  
he accidentally maximizes them  
“oH OMG”  
Bucky looking over his shoulder  
“didn’t know you were into those, Stevie”  
Steve blushing even harder  
“no no Buck it’s just ….. um …. it’s this thing….  
“if you wanted to see one, punk, all you had to do was ask”  
Steve sitting dumbfounded in the kitchen, where Bucky left him  
“jerk”  
following Bucky  
Ifoundkylo  
don’t tell me that pre serum!steve would just give bucky a bro hug after his mother’s funeral. no. fuck that. pre serum!steve would flat out hug bucky so tightly and cry into his shoulder and bucky would wrap his arms around him and squeeze just as tight and rub his back.  
Thesoundofnat  
headcanon that steve cutts bucky’s hair the same day bucky helps him shave his beard and they look at each other in awe because they look just like they did before everything and yet they feel completely different

 

Lotsofflailing  
I refuse to believe that the reason why Steve never had a girlfriend before the serum was because he was short or whatever. I mean, he was no Captain America, but he was still,,, attractive?? And even if he weren’t, plenty of ugly guys manage to get girlfriends. So don’t tell me that every single woman he ever talked to before the serum was shallow enough not to give him a change. That’s propaganda and I won’t have it.  
No, the real reason why Steve never dated anyone before Peggy was that he was fucking Bucky Barnes. Obviously.

 

cptndorito  
alaspoorhamlet asked:  
hey! do you have some stucky modern au (with skinny!Steve and WS! or pre-war!Bucky) headcanons ?

S E X T I N G  
they capitalize on taking embarrassing pictures of each other (Steve posts his up immediately but Bucky waits for special occasions)  
asshat people getting into fights with Steve when he was younger, but he took some self defense and martial arts classes (wing chun) and can now defend himself better, he hasn’t had to yet, but when the situation arises he is ready  
Bucky carries round a spare inhaler for Steve, always even when they are not in the same city  
They have three dogs  
and several fish and sometimes when Bucky is having a bad day he will just sit and watch the fish  
they both secretly like the cake baking shows and didn’t tell each other for whatever reason, so they were trying to secretly feed their terrible cake show addiction when the other was out of the room or the house, until one day when Bucky came home early and found Steve shouting at the TV about how you can’t just put fondant on rice crispies and call it a cake! and they were both like wait now it is a regular couple activity and they sit down on friday nights with a bottle of wine, cheese and crackers and watch backing / cake shows  
Bucky loves reading, he likes the kindle for travel but will buy books and keep them at home for ‘at home reading’ Steve doesn’t really get how he can read a book more than once because you already know what is going to happen to which Bucky responds well you draw the same shit all the time Stevie, what if I told you that you should only draw something once? That is not the same and you know it!  
Steve got a science degree in environmental studies and is now a lobbyist for climate change and debunks all the fake documentaries and basically makes fun of fox news. He mostly does this on his blog but he has a few published papers.  
Bucky was so proud when he found a paper on google scholar that he took a screenshot of the search bar and Steve's article as the third top result and had it as his phone screensaver for 5 months.  
Steve wears glasses. Bucky secretly thinks that steve looks like a librarian and Steve knows this and has a very nice birthday surprise planned  
Bucky has an undercut and a man-bun Steve takes full advantage of the extra hair when kissing etc  
their couch and bed has lots of fuzzy blankets  
They live in a house in the suburbs and they were told it has very good indoor outdoor flow  
they are still slightly wary of the neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and feel free to check out my other platforms using this link: https://myurls.co/theincorrectavengers


	2. Stucky (Steve x Bucky) Headcanons & Prompts: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All headcanons and prompts are from Tumblr, none of them are mine and full credit goes to the original posters.

fun-n-fashion  
So lil Steve with his poor circulation probably had icy hands and feet all the time so of course he’d warm them up by sticking them up Bucky’s shirt when he wasn’t paying attention, making Bucky jump and screech.  
One of the first pranks Bucky pulls after he finally gets away from Hydra and comfortable being his own person is to take his fresh from New York winter air cold metal hand and shove it up the back of Steve’s shirt.  
littleprincey  
Stucky Things  
-Warm Bucky, cold metal arm. Steve once put a sock on his metal hand because Bucky kept shoving it up the back of his shirt and making him jump & scream, which made Bucky laugh a lot  
-Steve likes to have Bucky on top of him when they cuddle because it was that way in the 40’s in order to keep Steve warm  
-Bucky with his hair in a half-bun. Steve loves it and makes him do it all the time  
-Both are wonderful cooks and occasionally one will wake up earlier than the other (especially after a hard night) to make their partner breakfast in bed.  
-Bucky doesn’t like to cry, but is very comfortable doing it around Steve  
-Bubble baths are common and always shared. Steve discovered bath bombs and uses them all the time. (He especially likes the ones that smell like lavender)  
-Bucky found Captain America sweats and wears them religiously  
-Once, they were taking a shower together, and Steve started humming Star Spangled Man. Bucky started in with the lyrics and suddenly it was a full-blown, off-key duet  
-Pet names galore. “Pumpkin” “My love” “Kitten” “Sweetheart” “Darling”  
-Working out together all the time, sparring, listening to “hip music” and getting really hype really fast  
-Tony gave them phones, and they take little candid pictures of each other all the time  
-Occasional debates are had. Many new topics have arisen and they’re both so good at arguing for their cause  
-Dancing. Not the cute, sweet dancing like in fanfics. Bad dancing. And they love it.  
-Getting Instagram and being total assholes to one another about it. Bad pictures of each other. Strange captions with strange pictures. “This is Steve eating corn. He doesn’t really know what the fuck he’s doing apparently but it’s cute so it’s a'ight” “Ayyy Bucky lookin’ real good with that bedhead” “Buck why did you wear JEANS to bed what the hell”  
-They got the matching dog tags again. Missed them too much.  
lotsofflailing  
So Bucky can sneak up on basically anyone because he was, you know, an assassin, and sneaking tends to be a skill assassins need. But for some reason, Steve always knows he’s there, and it drives him absolutely insane.  
On more than one occasion, Steve’s been sitting at his desk drawing or writing emails or whatever for a while, and Bucky thinks, okay, this is my chance. So he opens the door and eases into the room. Silently. He stands there for a while, and Steve doesn’t say anything. And just as he’s starting to thing that this is it, it’s been fifteen minutes and Steve clearly has no idea, Steve will say something like “I was thinking of ordering in for dinner today, what do you think?” and Bucky wants to hit something.  
arachnaboy  
Anonymous asked:  
Heyo I’m back with another hc: just Bucky x peter, ya know bonding and being cute and like teaming up on everyone with their pranks and him just being like the best uncle fucking ever, also very defensive when anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to pick on peter for whatever reason. Have fun writing it, if you do xx

OMG YES THEY’D BE SUCH CLOSE FRIENDS AND EVERYONE ON THE TEAM IS SO DONE WITH THEM BECAUSE THEY R TWO KIDS  
Bucky always made an effort to hide his metal arm  
out of habit and self-consciousness because  
well  
it was a metal arm  
with a big red hydra star on it  
and it was responsible for many murders and deaths  
but then Peter joins the team  
and he literally will not shut up about the arm  
“Mr. Bucky how do you pass through metal detectors?”  
“Can I please stick magnets on you?”  
“How do you even balance yourself?”  
“So do you like… lift weights on the other arm too?”  
Bucky lowkey enjoyed the questions  
because they were so innocent and not what he’s used to  
unlike the usual questions, he’d get like “how does it feel to have a metal arm?”  
“Why don’t you just have it removed?”  
“You still have a piece of hydra with you. Isn’t that weird?”  
So for once, Bucky was getting asked questions that had nothing to do with his dark past  
just Peter trying to sneakily stick as many fridge magnets as he could onto his arm before bucky noticed  
his highest score was 12  
Bucky started warming up to Peter  
mainly making fun of his spider powers  
but also most of the time being impressed with what he can do  
“Peter stick to the wall”  
“Stick to that door”  
“how much force does it take for me to pull you off while you’re stuck”  
they test it out  
it takes a good amount of force to pull Peter out of his adhesion  
Bucky also knows about Peter’s struggle with bullying at school  
it takes everything in Bucky to not go full Winter Soldier assassin on the bullies asses  
So to cheer him up, he’d tell him stories of pre-serum Steve and his problematic days of getting beat up in alleyways  
and in bars  
and in diners  
pretty much everywhere Steve was very problematic  
and how bucky would always have to save his ass  
“But don’t tell Steve I told you. He’ll throw his frisbee of death at me”  
and that would make Peter laugh like a child  
because lol captain america was a loser who would’ve thought  
He also introduced Peter to the song Star Spangled Man With a Plan  
and now Peter won’t stop singing it. It’s become ridiculous  
Tony was not happy about it  
“Peter who taught you that song”  
“Bucky”  
“…. i’m going to kill him”  
also they keep on pulling pranks on the team  
especially steve  
poor steve will not catch a break  
they put hello kitty magnets on his shield  
that he didn’t notice until one mission  
he shows up  
and does the Iconic Captain America Pose™  
with the shield and all  
and instead of the enemies cowering in fear  
they start laughing  
and steve is like???? ur all going to die what’s funny  
then he realizes the hello kitty magnets  
and he’s 10 hundred% D O N E  
they also glued googly eyes on Tony’s iron man helmet  
it’s so funny  
Bucky should not have been introduced to the power of googly eyes  
because they were now stuck everywhere  
Peter made sure to use his spider web solution as glue so that they were SUPER stuck  
like nothing was going to take off the might of the googly eyes  
they also pranked Sam a lot  
they stuck colorful craft feathers on his Falcon wings  
you know the feathers that are sold in packets in arts and crafts stores  
yes those  
Sam was sooooo going to get them back  
he had Natasha on his side  
rip  
press F to pay respects  
also who knew that Bucky was a huge sci-fi nerd  
actually we’ve all been knew but like wHO KNEW  
Peter made him watch all star wars movies  
and turned Bucky into the ultimate star wars geek  
lightsaber duels like little children  
the Avengers had two (2) children on their team  
thottybarnes  
Being in a Relationship With Bucky Barnes  
He’s terrified of Rocket simply because Rocket is insistent on needing his arm  
When he gets drunk with Thor for the first time is also the first time he tells you he loves you  
He completely opens up to you about his feelings about his rehab  
He feels fucking horrible because he can’t remember anything Steve talks about but he’s trying so hard and Bucky feels so bad about not remembering  
You tell him that things will never be the same, and he needs to figure out who he is without anyone’s help  
Which is part of the reason why he goes to Wakanda  
When he comes out you’re there and you end up on your knees hugging each other for an hour  
Not speaking, just holding each other because it’s been a year and fuck he missed you  
You are completely submissive to him most times, he has this underlying power and authority about him that renders you putty in his hands.  
However, you can’t help but be a bad bitch when you need to.  
When you’re sparring, you’re pulling out all of your tricks (powers, assassin moves etc) to render him speechless  
Lots of women work for the Male Gaze, but you work for the James Gaze  
You don’t call him James, ever  
It’s always Buck, or Love, or Sweets  
But when you do call him James, it’s in the most intimate moments— when you’re comforting him after a nightmare, or when he’s crying or when you’re making slow and soft love.  
He loves your ass, whether it’s in tight pants, his sweats, under his hand when Y'all are cuddling, or up in the air for him and him alone  
He claims its soft, and there are very few things in this world that are soft anymore  
But you know it's because he’s secretly always going to be a teenage boy  
Even if he is like, 100 years old  
You love calling him old man, or elder Barnes because it makes his jaw do the Thing and it makes him lips pull up only slightly  
So slightly that only you and Steve notice  
he rarely gives you a full smile on your face, but he smiles at you a lot  
He smiles at you when you fall asleep on your books or briefings  
He smiles at you when you’re putting away your laundry in one of his dirty shirts “because it smells like him”  
He smiles when you talk in your sleep because it’s usually “love you, bitch” or lines of the Disney movie you showed him earlier that day  
He often sweeps you off the couch in his living room to dance to Disney songs because they comfort him and the closeness to him comforts you  
And nat and Steve and Sam have all walked in on him teaching you how to quickstep to The Princess and the Frog ST  
He also really loves “fly me to the moon”- it’s his favorite song and he swears he’s going to dance with you to the song on Yalls wedding day  
Babies cry around him  
But animals and elementary school kids? Can’t get enough of him.  
The animals are drawn to his energy  
And kids like to touch his metal arm and if they’re lucky, they’ll be able to climb on him and swing from it  
So he’s on the fence about having kids, but he brings home new animals all the time  
The only one that Y'all haven’t found a home for is a St Bernard named Rocky because Bucky always takes down all the advertisements you put up  
You love the dog  
But Bucky LOVES the dog  
You refrain from your love of scary movies for him because despite Shuri’s help in Wakanda he’s still Afraid  
So that’s actually when you introduced Disney and Pixar to him  
The fuckin softy amirite ladies  
You guys act like the other is the sun and you’re a sunflower  
Like you’re always turned towards each other or hovering over the other  
You’re undyingly protective of each other  
I’m talking you often abandon your original mission to protect the other when invading a hydra space  
He’s terrified of hurting you w his metal arm  
But the first time you ride his metal hand after a hard workout he starts to notice how it gets you going  
When he flexes his hand out of habit and his arm whirrs softly he realizes that your stare isn’t one of fear or disgust but one of amazement  
He fucking loves when you go down on him  
He loves the spit and the moans and the hums and he loves when he feels your nose press against his stomach and you swallow around him  
He loves the taste of himself on your mouth  
He loves when you ride his thigh  
Because you do it often  
He’ll be sitting against the headboard and reading some sort of self help book (he loves grace helbig and Connor franta’s books)  
And he’ll be wearing loose shorts, and the muscle and hair on his thick thighs will make you moan outlaid the second you see him  
And soon enough you’re making out and you’re cumming all over his thigh  
He’s hella fucking submissive in bed simply because he’s afraid he’ll hurt you, but also because in the 40’s he was always putting in the most effort and it’s nice to not have to worry about everything  
So you often ride him into the sunset  
And he leaves small clusters of hickeys on your tits because finally he actually own something and that something is you  
You love his hair more than anything in this world  
When he ties his hair in a messy bun to eat you lose your mind  
And ever since you watched the second How To Train Your Dragon, HE'S been asking you to do little braids in his hair  
And it’s just become a habit  
You’ll be in the living room watching a movie and he’ll be resting his head in your lap and soon his head is full of braids  
He always always always leaves at least one in for the whole day  
He doesn’t like music, but he loves podcasts because he learns more and more about how modern society works  
You recommend “Pod Save America” and “Small Doses”, but his favorite is true crime podcasts and BuzzFeed unsolved  
when they do an episode on the Ghost (winter soldier), he’s actually fascinated because the media hates him but Shane and Ryan are actually fascinated with him and how he worked.  
He cries laughing when they finally decide that the Ghost is an old Chinese grandmother  
You and Shuri are really close not only because you are Bucky’s two favorite girls, but because you are both so fascinated by him.  
You actually have a book of drawings of Bucky and his arm that you and Shuri share  
You like to speak to her, Wanda and peter in vine references and can actually have a full conversation without any of the other Avengers understanding you  
You help Shuri take out her braids when she needs help and you do so while she’s in Tony’s lab working on new designs for the Avengers  
Tony is pissed at the mess you’re both making  
But he’s never seen Bucky smile so much (it’s because of how close you and Shuri are getting)  
You bring her to Sephora and when you come back after stealing Tony’s business card you corner bucky and T’challa and do their makeup  
Bucky decides he likes having his eyebrows gelled and he decides he likes brown mascara  
T’Challa likes a little bit of Rihanna’s Fenty highlight “trophy wife” on the top of his nose  
She accidentally calls you mom and dad on the reg and eventually you don’t think it’s by accident  
You love this teddy bear of a man and he loves you and you’re so fucking amazed at each other.

sassy-headcanons  
Tony Stark Headcanon:  
What if Tony has trigger words like Bucky does, but instead of it being programmed into him, they’re a result of Howard’s abuse. There’s research out there that links trigger words and childhood trauma.  
So, what if Tony has a list, it could be small it could be big, that no one knows about. Not Pepper. Not Rhodey. Not the team. Not even J.A.R.V.I.S. knows about the list.  
I don’t think he’d get hostile like Bucky does, though, he’d just shut down emotionally and mentally. He retreats to a “happy place” in his head that not even Charles Xavier himself could get into if he tried.  
The list would probably be more of phrases than words, most likely a mixture of both.  
Phrases like “You’re worthless/not good enough”, “Get out before I (enter bad thing here)!”, and “You’re just like you father/You look just like your father.” probably would be the kinds you’d find on the trigger list.  
I feel like the words would be easier for Tony to process. He’d just hide behind attitude and sunglasses until he was alone and could let it all out, finally cope. Words that would show up on the list are probably “Worthless”, “Pathetic”, and maybe even “Liar”.  
On top of everything, if someone were to yell/shout/scream the word/phrase at or around Tony, he would close off ten times faster.  
guardians-of-the-avengers  
Imagine being Steve and Bucky’s adopted kid p.1  
When they decided to adopt a child they had no idea what they were doing  
They missed out on 70 years, how are they to know what’s changed, y'know?  
Luckily the other Avengers (not Thor as much, do you really think he knows how adopting a child works) knew how to help and how to get them started  
The local orphanage that Tony and Nat visited often was their first choice  
When Tony brought them to see the kids, they immediately knew you were the one  
You were 3 at the time  
You remember two tall men, one with a metal arm and the other that looked like a giant puppy  
You lived in the Avengers tower with them and your aunts and uncles (the rest of the avengers)  
You learned how to fight and defend yourself at a young age (courtesy to auntie Nat)  
Bucky let you braid his hair and put flowers in it and you two had tea parties together when you were little  
With the help of Nat, Steve took pictures of you two together  
You always liked to sit in your dads’ laps  
Now that you’re older, you still like to sit in their laps, and they still allow you to because of their sizes and how small you are  
The first time Bucky had a night terror with you around you were too scared to go to your parents so you went to auntie Nat  
She took you to them with you on her hip as Steve calmed a panicking Bucky down  
You were afraid of how Bucky was when he had his nightmares  
He sat on the edge of the bed cuddled up to Steve and Nat set you down to go to them  
You went up to your dads with a stuffed animal in your tiny arms and tears in your eyes  
“Daddy okay?”  
Steve nodded, “Yes, Daddy is okay. He’s just scared right now.”  
You’d given your stuffed animal to Bucky in hopes it would make him feel better  
As Bucky cradled the plush in sweaty arms Steve put you on his lap and you started playing with Bucky’s hair  
As you got older, his nightmares and night terrors started to go away, but he still got them, and when he did, they were bad  
You decided to get a couple of stuffed animals for him to see if it would help comfort him  
You and Steve eventually decided to get a service dog for Bucky  
You took him to the shelter to pick out the one he wanted and the three of you worked together to train the pup in training classes  
The three of you are super close and everyone knows it  
Even though you’re adopted, you’re a lot like both of your parents and you ironically have some of their features  
hey-its-sandra  
Stucky imagine  
Okay so somehow, all dem people who turned to ashes came back after the ones that remained defeated the big purple grape.  
Imagine Steve looking around and searching for his bf (best friend *cough* don’t get any ideas). Suddenly, he hears a voice calling out to him. “Hey Punk…” the voice says. Steve turns around and ah, there he is. James Buchanan Barnes in all his glory, smiling with silent tears of joy streaming down his face. Steve reaches out to him and envelopes him in a tight embrace. They stay like that for who knows how long, just feeling each other’s warmth after being apart for so long. Slowly, Bucky takes Steve’s face in his hands, he caresses his cheek and kisses him tenderly.  
AND THEN THEY LIVE TOGETHER IN A SMALL APARTMENT IN BROOKLYN AND ADOPT 24 CATS I JUST WANT MY BABIES TO BE HAPPY  
kindnesssalways  
ifeellikemore asked:  
bucky has a roomba  
…and now I can’t stop thinking about Bucky’s recovery, as seen through his relationship with a Roomba.  
Stage 1: Bucky moves into an apartment in Wakanda. It comes with a roomba. At first he’s confused, asking the Wakandans a million questions about the function and purpose of a roomba. A little robot that cleans? By itself? By why would you need that??? He never uses it.  
Stage 2: Shuri comes to visit one night and finds a kitchen knife duct-taped to the roomba. It’s silently moving around the apartment, ready to attack. When asked about it, Bucky shrugs.  
Stage 3: Bucky realizes that he kinda likes the roomba. He likes to come home, make a cup of tea, and then turn on the roomba and watch it buzz around, cleaning the dirt Bucky dragged in from working in the pasture all day. He especially likes to show it to Steve, because modern technology is awesome. I mean, it’s a robot that cleans! By itself!!! How cool is that?!  
Stage 4: Bucky takes the entire roomba apart, piece by piece, to see how it works. Except he’s not an engineer and can’t put it back together, so he shows up at Shuri’s lab in an absolute panic, clutching the pieces of the roomba and asking if it can be repaired.  
Stage 5: Steve comes to visit. Bucky has now named the roomba Stabby, and is prone to apologizing to Stabby when he bumps into it. He tells Steve that he’s considering getting Stabby a friend because he thinks it might be lonely. Steve is concerned that Bucky has now bonded with a vacuum, but Natasha and Sam assure him that it’s normal.  
euphxmia-pxtter  
I bet pre-serum Stucky was just an endless stream of, “Friends totally do this, right?” They loved each other but they were dumb and had no clue.  
*holding hands* “Just two guys being pals”  
*cuddling* “We are the best of friends”  
*kiss on the cheek* “FRIENDSHIP”  
So then in the future, that starts up again, and Sam is just really done, like, “No, Steve, I’M your best friend. HE’S your /boyfriend/.” And Steve and Bucky turn and stare at each other for a minute, and then Bucky suddenly grins and says, “You know, I like the sound of that.”  
emmatrashforfandoms  
spies -stucky  
Hello i haven’t written in a while! but i hope you enjoy this thank you!  
listen  
it’s finally happening  
steve and bucky are going on a DATE  
A A A A A A  
all of the avengers have been waiting for this day to happen  
and IT'S FINALLY HERE  
but sam over here  
he’s excited  
but he’s also scared™  
bucky is his best bitch and if steve hurts him  
murder will happen  
so he makes a plan™  
he’s gonna spy on them  
he gets a full on costume on  
wig, fake mustache, hoodie pulled up  
the kids are at a pizza place bc steve likes his brooklyn pizza  
and bucky can’t say no to him are you kidding  
sam rolls on up  
asks for a table near them bc he spills to the waitress  
she totally supports this idea and gives him some bacon for free bc this is a genius plan  
so steve and bucky are j chilling and having fun but like bucky has barely eaten his food  
can you blame his he’s nervous  
he’s on a DATE. with STEVE.  
so sam pulls out his phone and texts him  
bucky’s in the middle of telling a story when his phone dings  
and he has a certain tone for sam so he knows it’s him  
“hey sorry let me check this real quick”  
this bitch  
“why aren’t you eating”  
“???????????”  
“look behind you”  
steve excuses himself to go to the bathroom, so bucky looks behind him  
and this fucking bitch  
sam is giving him this shit eating grin  
“are you fucking serious right now sam.”  
“yes obviously”  
bucky fucking slaps him  
bc oh my god if steve saw sam just creepin on their date he would die  
“hEy I’M JUST WATCHING UR BACK”  
“AKSBFJDBJ” but like verbally  
steve comes back so the gays turn back to their seats  
and everything is chill  
it’s getting kinda late so they start leavin’  
and they go sit at this park to look at the stars  
and steve gets a text from a random number  
“why haven’t you kissed him yet”  
“i’m sorry what?”  
“turn around grandpa”  
steve slyly looks over his shoulder  
and fucking  
TONY STARK  
IS SPYING ON THEM????????  
steve’s face gets so red omg  
dad tony mode is activated  
steve ends up kissing him and yes tony took pictures of them together and them h*lding h*nds on the walk home bc OH MY GOD MY BABIES  
then tony starts walking home  
AND HE FINDS SAM  
and they both are like omg  
they spilled about their spying and how cute they are  
thank you god  
BONUS  
on the walk home  
steve and bucky catch sam and tony  
and fuckin  
both are blushing messes thank u  
cryoboyfriendsheadcanons  
Bucky never having been out of cryo for so long, and his arm starts to rust, so he’s gotta ask Stark for a maintenance kit, but instead, Tony just builds him a whole new arm.  
And this one can feel and doesn’t have that damned red star on its shoulder and can probably shoot missiles out of the fingertips.  
Tony’s smirking and smiling, going on and on about the cool new features, completely unprepared for Bucky’s quiet and heartfelt “Thank you”  
Because yes, Bucky’s old employers made his arm with care, but they didn’t make it just for him, with love and excitement, and for (probably) the first time in his life, Tony Stark is rendered speechless.  
mcttmurdork  
Part of me likes to imagine when Bucky is going through recovery that Steve has a little notebook. He puts down all the little achievements Bucky has made so far.  
“Bucky called me a ‘punk’ today.”  
“Bucky smiled at me today.”  
“Bucky asked to go jogging with me today.”  
“Bucky slept through the night.”  
“Bucky offered to help cook dinner tonight.”  
“Bucky was okay on his own today.”  
And eventually Bucky gets really curious about the notebook. One day when Steve is gone on a mission, Bucky finds the notebook and reads it. He realizes how far he has come. He also realizes that all those little steps he thought were nothing, were big achievements according to Steve.  
guardians-of-the-avengers  
more clingy!bucky  
If Steve is away on a mission without Bucky, he gets major separation anxiety and shuts down  
He never comes out of his and Steve’s shared room unless he has to eat or go to the bathroom  
The moment Steve gets home Bucky is all over him, clutching his shirt so he can’t go away  
If they’re at the store, Bucky will hold onto Steve’s arm while Steve pushes the cart  
Sometimes Bucky likes to ride in the cart while Steve plays with his hair and puts groceries in his lap  
They’d get looks from employees or customers but with how scary Bucky looks sometimes they just leave them be  
You’d think Steve would get annoyed or be concerned with how clingy Bucky is, but Steve has absolutely no problem with Buck always wanting to touch him and be around him  
Steve understands how he feels, not wanting to lose him again  
Along with being clingy, Bucky can be very possessive  
If one of the avengers tries to touch Steve while Bucky is nearby (even if it’s a high five, hug, etc) Bucky will cling to Steve, whine, glare at whoever dare touch his Steve and mumble “Mine.”  
Steve tries to get Bucky into therapy  
Of course he’s with him in every session  
Talking about his ptsd/trauma is still very hard for Bucky so Steve will talk about it for him while Buck is distracted and playing with Steve’s fingers  
If Bucky is having a panic attack, he’ll go to Steve and he’ll braid his hair and sing to him to help calm him down 

thecrystalquill  
Headcanon: Bucky and Steve at the Tower  
• Okay so I’m pretty sure that Steve sings the Captain America song (from his time as a showgirl) in the shower.  
• bc he secretly loves it.  
• when Bucky finds out he has FRIDAY programmed so whenever Steve walks in a room full of people the song plays.  
• really loud.  
• “Bucky did you do this?!”  
• Steve gets him back by mixing pink hair dye in his shampoo.  
• screams in the shower like a girl.  
• runs out in nothing but a towel.  
• “Where the fuck is Steve?!”  
• “Why do you look like a unicorn and Jesus had a baby?”  
• finding (and chasing) Steve on his morning run.  
• gives zero shits when his towel falls.  
• Tony has it on video.  
• obviously.  
• cue prank war.  
• constantly trying to one-up each other.  
• Bucky putting oestrogen in Steve’s nutrition shakes.  
• Steve constantly putting magnets and car stickers on Bucky’s arm.  
• Bucky shrinking Steve’s clothes.  
• Steve spray painting Bucky’s bike.  
• Bucky throwing glitter bombs.  
• just loads of chaos.  
• this goes on for nearly a month.  
• they’re both too stubborn to admit defeat so they make a truce.  
• ride around the city on motorcycles like a little gang.  
• Bucky wants to get jackets.  
• Steve refuses.  
• Bucky does it anyway.  
• just to embarrass him Bucky’s jacket says ‘I’m Cap’s Bitch’.  
• Steve just dies of embarrassment.  
• but Bucky thinks it’s so funny to wear around the Tower.  
• Embarrassing Boyfriend  
• the team thinks it’s the funniest thing ever.  
• “James!  
• “Steven!”  
• when one of them is trying to be serious the other makes it their mission to distract them.  
• i.e: mimicking the other, making inside jokes from ages ago, etc.  
• just overall the goofiest weirdos in the Tower.

givemebackmybucky  
Follow  
concept: nat and bucky leaving smutty messages for steve on his fridge with magnets. sometimes it’s innocent like “bite my neck” but mostly it’s filthy. someone has to get steve to finally make a move after decades of pining and it sure isn’t going to be steve himself. he turns into 16yo blushing defensive ‘40s brooklyn steve when bucky scoots closer or stretches out and rests his head on steve’s thighs. after weeks of trudging to the fridge for a drink and finding things like “bury my head between your legs” he confronts bucky about it over toast and coffee like they’re just discussing the news.  
bucky just sits back in his chair, says “haven’t you figured it out yet?” “figured what out? how to make bruce turn red when he visits? how to make pepper gasp? ‘cause I think you beat me to that, pal” he’s…not getting it. at all. so bucky pulls out steve’s chair and hauls him to his feet, kisses him with over 70yrs of pent up longing and well…steve buys more magnets after that. nat congratulates them both on finally having geriatric sex - “you’re welcome ;) “  
givemebackmybucky  
imagine steve making a youtube channel to share his coming out story, just fully embracing who he is. he has to introduce bucky bc no one has actually saw him on video of his own free will but they know who he is (former pow/former soviet assassin/caps wwII boyfriend/childhood best friend/super soldier). the camera pans to him with his hair loose, sleeveless shirt that shows his metal arm and on his face is a deadly WS glare. steve just wordlessly leans over and kisses him, shows the world the softer side of bucky barnes just by existing and gently touching. from that moment on he becomes the internets fav smol adorable trained killer (though he only appears in the background of videos like when he’s walking to the kitchen in his boxers)  
autumninavonlea  
being in a relationship with Steve and Bucky  
first of all, let’s forget the ending of Infinity War happened. let’s just erase that from our memories. these headcanons are what a poly relationship with the boys would be like. reader is imagined to be a little on the shy and introverted side.  
you and Bucky started dating first. You work at New York Public Library while still in school, and to get away from training or feel normal, Bucky would sometimes visit the library to catch up on the times. Eventually he asked you out.  
you didn’t know who he was at first, so Bucky immediately felt more comfortable around you because you didn’t treat him like some wild animal that might snap at any moment. When you found out, you were a little nervous, but you couldn’t possibly see how such a kind and loving man could be capable of the things he said he was.  
a month into your relationship, he asks you to meet his best friend. You say yes, not knowing who it is. Your jaw nearly hits the floor when Bucky introduces Steve Rogers, whom you recognize as Captain America. You’re starstruck and don’t quite know how to handle this information at first, but Steve proves to be just as kind and easygoing as Bucky, and the three of you become fast friends. He’s totally cool being the third wheel on some of your dates–feels like old times.  
eventually, Steve falls for you, too. He doesn’t tell Bucky at first because he doesn’t want to disappoint him, but Bucky notices Steve’s lingering and fond looks. Bucky doesn’t want to break up with you, but he’d do anything for Steve. Instead, Steve asks Bucky how he’d feel about a poly relationship. Bucky has to think it over because he doesn’t want to overwhelm you.  
a few days later, Bucky tentatively brings it up while the two of you are watching tv on your couch, just winding down after the day. You nearly spit out your wine–not because you’re disgusted at the suggestion, but because you’re flabbergasted that two hunks like Steve and Bucky would even consider you.  
after awhile, you warm up to the idea. The three of you move in together and become an adorable little domestic unit. You keep it secret for a while, even from the rest of the avengers, because poly relationships are harder to accept.  
Bucky is the more protective of the two, and also more ok with PDA. When out in public, he’ll have a hand on your waist or at the small of your back, and kiss you on the cheek constantly. Steve’s more reserved and contains his physical affection to the bedroom, but he’s not averse to handholding and chaste kisses on the forehead.  
they’re both very supportive of your education. Steve went to college and recognizes the importance and dedication that being a student takes, and Bucky was drafted before he got the chance, so they’re both very supportive of you and make you take care of yourself during finals week.  
they both teach you how to defend yourself. Steve especially is incredibly aware of the fact that not everyone is athletic and strong like him, so he gets that you can’t do crazy superhero moves. Bucky just wants you to be able to defend yourself in case he’s not there to protect you.  
usually it’s the two of them doting on you. Bucky calls you his doll, and you’re Steve’s sweetheart. They’re your boys or your soldiers.  
this doesn’t mean that you don’t dote on them. When they come home from missions, you remind them to relax and take it easy, and shower them with more affection than you normally would.  
you were nervous the first time the three of you slept together. A threesome with two beefcakes like Bucky and Steve terrified you, and they could tell, but both were gentle and respectful. By the end of the night, you were smiling wistfully, laying in between them and kissing them lazily.  
They’re very different lovers—Bucky treats you as if you’re made of glass and he’s afraid to break you. He worships your body and touches you with a reverence that Steve doesn’t. Steve likes to take control in the bedroom. Gentleman in the streets, freak in the sheets is the perfect phrase to describe Steve.  
Steve is the best cook out of the three of you. When he’s on a mission and it’s just you and Bucky, the two of you eat microwaved mac n cheese or something equally as terrible, and Steve makes something healthy as soon as he gets home.  
both of them love it when you bake. Even if it’s just a Betty Crocker box mix or the chocolate chip cookie recipe on the back of the chocolate chip bag, they love being your taste testers. You always have a spoonful of cookie dough ready for Bucky. You frequently have to hide the buttercream frosting from Steve because he’ll eat it all before you can frost the cake.  
You all love each other deeply, so you don’t get particularly possessive. If you want an evening alone with Bucky, Steve understands, and vice versa. Same if Steve and Bucky want an evening alone.  
when you tell the avengers about your relationship, everyone is supportive of it. Tony will make lewd quips every now and then, and Clint and Natasha might catcall, but it’s all in good fun. You’re frequently called a lucky girl for having not one but two beefy boyfriends.  
by this time, the avengers are harassed like any other celebrity. Seeing Captain America on the street is a huge deal and people often stop him for pictures. Bucky isn’t quite as famous, but he still has to deal with the paparazzi crap. You and Bucky were photographed after coming home from a restaurant once, and you became the “winter soldier’s mystery girl.” The trouble came when you and Steve were photographed for coffee one morning, and the press had a field day with speculating who Captain America’s mystery lady was.  
in order to stop speculation, you, Steve, and Bucky decided to go public with the news that you were all in a relationship together. The press vilified you for having two boyfriends, and the country seemed to be unable to cope with the idea of Captain America having a boyfriend at all.  
Bucky and Steve grow particularly protective of you after this. In public, it almost seemed as if they shielded you with their bodies (not that anyone ever threw anything at you–but you appreciated it anyway). Some days the tabloids were particularly spiteful, and you’d come home in tears, but you’d rather be with them than anyone else.  
Steve wakes up the earliest. It’s a habit from his army days, and he can’t seem to break it. He’ll get up early, go for a run, and make coffee for you and Bucky in the morning. He frequently comes back from his runs to find you and Bucky just waking up, or you half-asleep in bed while Bucky showers.  
usually you and Bucky are content to stay home and just watch tv or relax in each others’ presence. Steve is the one coming up with date ideas and encouraging the three of you to go out and get dinner or to a museum or go dancing.  
the boys depend on you for pop culture references sometimes, and you caught them up decade by decade on trends in style, music, culture, and politics. Bucky likes 50s and 70s music. Steve likes 90s music, but they both still like to listen to 40s music and reminisce.  
speaking of the 50s, Bucky loves that vintage style on you. With red lips and a flared skirt, he finds you irresistible. Steve finds it adorable, but he appreciates the sight of you in yoga pants and one of his T-shirts that’s far too big for you. That’s not to say that he doesn’t love the way you look in little retro sundresses—those drive him crazy.  
you three go on a lot of breakfast dates to cute little diners. Saturday mornings are usually the three of you at some cute diner that Steve found online (and he’s very proud of his ability to use Yelp).  
there’s so much LOVE in this relationship. All three of you love each other fiercely and would do anything for each other.

bartoncfrancis  
Some Stucky Headcanons  
• Steve wakes up every morning to make breakfast for him and Bucky— sure, it’s enough waffles to feed the entire tower twice but he never, ever shares  
• Steve takes Bucky shopping and Bucky wears every single thing that Steve asks him to try on. Every. Single. Thing. He doesn’t even mind because Steve gets these gooey little smiles whenever Bucky walks out of the changeroom in something different.  
• Steve plays with Bucky’s hair, at first it’s just to help him to fall asleep but then it becomes a habit.  
• Bucky sees Steve sitting and reading and just lays with his head in Steve’s lap, making loud irritating noises until Steve starts to play with his hair.  
• Bucky can’t help but feel sad when he sees animals without homes. Long story short, his and Steve’s apartment is filled with more than 30 strays. Bucky has never been happier.  
sassy-headcanons  
Stucky Headcanon:  
The way Steve marks Bucky’s progress in memory healing/recovering from being brainwashed/therapy is by the nicknames Bucky uses for Steve.  
For the first few weeks, Bucky only called him Steve. Once, he called him Stevie, but then wouldn’t talk to anyone for the rest of the day.  
After that, he started calling Steve the normal pet names/nicknames like Babe and Baby.  
It wasn’t until the year and a half mark that Bucky called Steve, Doll. When he did, Steve just stared at him for a solid three minutes them tackle-hugged him. Bucky let out the most unmanly squeak (It sounded like a kitten was being sat on)… though he’ll never admit it to anyone.  
From then on it was a rarity to hear Bucky call Steve by anything but, Doll.  
lotsofflailing  
t• Bucky wants to get jackets.  
• Steve refuses.  
• Bucky does it anyway.  
• just to embarrass him Bucky’s jacket says ‘I’m Cap’s Bitch’.  
• Steve just dies of embarrassment.  
• but Bucky thinks it’s so funny to wear around the Tower.  
• Embarrassing Boyfriend  
• the team thinks it’s the funniest thing ever.  
• “James!  
• “Steven!”  
• when one of them is trying to be serious the other makes it their mission to distract them.  
• i.e: mimicking the other, making inside jokes from ages ago, etc.  
• just overall the goofiest weirdos in the Tower.

givemebackmybucky  
Follow  
concept: nat and bucky leaving smutty messages for steve on his fridge with magnets. sometimes it’s innocent like “bite my neck” but mostly it’s filthy. someone has to get steve to finally make a move after decades of pining and it sure isn’t going to be steve himself. he turns into 16yo blushing defensive ‘40s brooklyn steve when bucky scoots closer or stretches out and rests his head on steve’s thighs. after weeks of trudging to the fridge for a drink and finding things like “bury my head between your legs” he confronts bucky about it over toast and coffee like they’re just discussing the news.  
bucky just sits back in his chair, says “haven’t you figured it out yet?” “figured what out? how to make bruce turn red when he visits? how to make pepper gasp? ‘cause I think you beat me to that, pal” he’s…not getting it. at all. so bucky pulls out steve’s chair and hauls him to his feet, kisses him with over 70yrs of pent up longing and well…steve buys more magnets after that. nat congratulates them both on finally having geriatric sex - “you’re welcome ;) “  
givemebackmybucky  
imagine steve making a youtube channel to share his coming out story, just fully embracing who he is. he has to introduce bucky bc no one has actually saw him on video of his own free will but they know who he is (former pow/former soviet assassin/caps wwII boyfriend/childhood best friend/super soldier). the camera pans to him with his hair loose, sleeveless shirt that shows his metal arm and on his face is a deadly WS glare. steve just wordlessly leans over and kisses him, shows the world the softer side of bucky barnes just by existing and gently touching. from that moment on he becomes the internets fav smol adorable trained killer (though he only appears in the background of videos like when he’s walking to the kitchen in his boxers)  
autumninavonlea  
being in a relationship with Steve and Bucky  
first of all, let’s forget the ending of Infinity War happened. let’s just erase that from our memories. these headcanons are what a poly relationship with the boys would be like. reader is imagined to be a little on the shy and introverted side.  
you and Bucky started dating first. You work at New York Public Library while still in school, and to get away from training or feel normal, Bucky would sometimes visit the library to catch up on the times. Eventually he asked you out.  
you didn’t know who he was at first, so Bucky immediately felt more comfortable around you because you didn’t treat him like some wild animal that might snap at any moment. When you found out, you were a little nervous, but you couldn’t possibly see how such a kind and loving man could be capable of the things he said he was.  
a month into your relationship, he asks you to meet his best friend. You say yes, not knowing who it is. Your jaw nearly hits the floor when Bucky introduces Steve Rogers, whom you recognize as Captain America. You’re starstruck and don’t quite know how to handle this information at first, but Steve proves to be just as kind and easygoing as Bucky, and the three of you become fast friends. He’s totally cool being the third wheel on some of your dates–feels like old times.  
eventually, Steve falls for you, too. He doesn’t tell Bucky at first because he doesn’t want to disappoint him, but Bucky notices Steve’s lingering and fond looks. Bucky doesn’t want to break up with you, but he’d do anything for Steve. Instead, Steve asks Bucky how he’d feel about a poly relationship. Bucky has to think it over because he doesn’t want to overwhelm you.  
a few days later, Bucky tentatively brings it up while the two of you are watching tv on your couch, just winding down after the day. You nearly spit out your wine–not because you’re disgusted at the suggestion, but because you’re flabbergasted that two hunks like Steve and Bucky would even consider you.  
after awhile, you warm up to the idea. The three of you move in together and become an adorable little domestic unit. You keep it secret for a while, even from the rest of the avengers, because poly relationships are harder to accept.  
Bucky is the more protective of the two, and also more ok with PDA. When out in public, he’ll have a hand on your waist or at the small of your back, and kiss you on the cheek constantly. Steve’s more reserved and contains his physical affection to the bedroom, but he’s not averse to handholding and chaste kisses on the forehead.  
they’re both very supportive of your education. Steve went to college and recognizes the importance and dedication that being a student takes, and Bucky was drafted before he got the chance, so they’re both very supportive of you and make you take care of yourself during finals week.  
they both teach you how to defend yourself. Steve especially is incredibly aware of the fact that not everyone is athletic and strong like him, so he gets that you can’t do crazy superhero moves. Bucky just wants you to be able to defend yourself in case he’s not there to protect you.  
usually it’s the two of them doting on you. Bucky calls you his doll, and you’re Steve’s sweetheart. They’re your boys or your soldiers.  
this doesn’t mean that you don’t dote on them. When they come home from missions, you remind them to relax and take it easy, and shower them with more affection than you normally would.  
you were nervous the first time the three of you slept together. A threesome with two beefcakes like Bucky and Steve terrified you, and they could tell, but both were gentle and respectful. By the end of the night, you were smiling wistfully, laying in between them and kissing them lazily.  
They’re very different lovers—Bucky treats you as if you’re made of glass and he’s afraid to break you. He worships your body and touches you with a reverence that Steve doesn’t. Steve likes to take control in the bedroom. Gentleman in the streets, freak in the sheets is the perfect phrase to describe Steve.  
Steve is the best cook out of the three of you. When he’s on a mission and it’s just you and Bucky, the two of you eat microwaved mac n cheese or something equally as terrible, and Steve makes something healthy as soon as he gets home.  
both of them love it when you bake. Even if it’s just a Betty Crocker box mix or the chocolate chip cookie recipe on the back of the chocolate chip bag, they love being your taste testers. You always have a spoonful of cookie dough ready for Bucky. You frequently have to hide the buttercream frosting from Steve because he’ll eat it all before you can frost the cake.  
You all love each other deeply, so you don’t get particularly possessive. If you want an evening alone with Bucky, Steve understands, and vice versa. Same if Steve and Bucky want an evening alone.  
when you tell the avengers about your relationship, everyone is supportive of it. Tony will make lewd quips every now and then, and Clint and Natasha might catcall, but it’s all in good fun. You’re frequently called a lucky girl for having not one but two beefy boyfriends.  
by this time, the avengers are harassed like any other celebrity. Seeing Captain America on the street is a huge deal and people often stop him for pictures. Bucky isn’t quite as famous, but he still has to deal with the paparazzi crap. You and Bucky were photographed after coming home from a restaurant once, and you became the “winter soldier’s mystery girl.” The trouble came when you and Steve were photographed for coffee one morning, and the press had a field day with speculating who Captain America’s mystery lady was.  
in order to stop speculation, you, Steve, and Bucky decided to go public with the news that you were all in a relationship together. The press vilified you for having two boyfriends, and the country seemed to be unable to cope with the idea of Captain America having a boyfriend at all.  
Bucky and Steve grow particularly protective of you after this. In public, it almost seemed as if they shielded you with their bodies (not that anyone ever threw anything at you–but you appreciated it anyway). Some days the tabloids were particularly spiteful, and you’d come home in tears, but you’d rather be with them than anyone else.  
Steve wakes up the earliest. It’s a habit from his army days, and he can’t seem to break it. He’ll get up early, go for a run, and make coffee for you and Bucky in the morning. He frequently comes back from his runs to find you and Bucky just waking up, or you half-asleep in bed while Bucky showers.  
usually you and Bucky are content to stay home and just watch tv or relax in each others’ presence. Steve is the one coming up with date ideas and encouraging the three of you to go out and get dinner or to a museum or go dancing.  
the boys depend on you for pop culture references sometimes, and you caught them up decade by decade on trends in style, music, culture, and politics. Bucky likes 50s and 70s music. Steve likes 90s music, but they both still like to listen to 40s music and reminisce.  
speaking of the 50s, Bucky loves that vintage style on you. With red lips and a flared skirt, he finds you irresistible. Steve finds it adorable, but he appreciates the sight of you in yoga pants and one of his T-shirts that’s far too big for you. That’s not to say that he doesn’t love the way you look in little retro sundresses—those drive him crazy.  
you three go on a lot of breakfast dates to cute little diners. Saturday mornings are usually the three of you at some cute diner that Steve found online (and he’s very proud of his ability to use Yelp).  
there’s so much LOVE in this relationship. All three of you love each other fiercely and would do anything for each other.

bartoncfrancis  
Some Stucky Headcanons  
• Steve wakes up every morning to make breakfast for him and Bucky— sure, it’s enough waffles to feed the entire tower twice but he never, ever shares  
• Steve takes Bucky shopping and Bucky wears every single thing that Steve asks him to try on. Every. Single. Thing. He doesn’t even mind because Steve gets these gooey little smiles whenever Bucky walks out of the changeroom in something different.  
• Steve plays with Bucky’s hair, at first it’s just to help him to fall asleep but then it becomes a habit.  
• Bucky sees Steve sitting and reading and just lays with his head in Steve’s lap, making loud irritating noises until Steve starts to play with his hair.  
• Bucky can’t help but feel sad when he sees animals without homes. Long story short, his and Steve’s apartment is filled with more than 30 strays. Bucky has never been happier.  
sassy-headcanons  
Stucky Headcanon:  
The way Steve marks Bucky’s progress in memory healing/recovering from being brainwashed/therapy is by the nicknames Bucky uses for Steve.  
For the first few weeks, Bucky only called him Steve. Once, he called him Stevie, but then wouldn’t talk to anyone for the rest of the day.  
After that, he started calling Steve the normal pet names/nicknames like Babe and Baby.  
It wasn’t until the year and a half mark that Bucky called Steve, Doll. When he did, Steve just stared at him for a solid three minutes them tackle-hugged him. Bucky let out the most unmanly squeak (It sounded like a kitten was being sat on)… though he’ll never admit it to anyone.  
From then on it was a rarity to hear Bucky call Steve by anything but, Doll.  
lotsofflailing  
th• Bucky wants to get jackets.  
• Steve refuses.  
• Bucky does it anyway.  
• just to embarrass him Bucky’s jacket says ‘I’m Cap’s Bitch’.  
• Steve just dies of embarrassment.  
• but Bucky thinks it’s so funny to wear around the Tower.  
• Embarrassing Boyfriend  
• the team thinks it’s the funniest thing ever.  
• “James!  
• “Steven!”  
• when one of them is trying to be serious the other makes it their mission to distract them.  
• i.e: mimicking the other, making inside jokes from ages ago, etc.  
• just overall the goofiest weirdos in the Tower.

givemebackmybucky  
Follow  
concept: nat and bucky leaving smutty messages for steve on his fridge with magnets. sometimes it’s innocent like “bite my neck” but mostly it’s filthy. someone has to get steve to finally make a move after decades of pining and it sure isn’t going to be steve himself. he turns into 16yo blushing defensive ‘40s brooklyn steve when bucky scoots closer or stretches out and rests his head on steve’s thighs. after weeks of trudging to the fridge for a drink and finding things like “bury my head between your legs” he confronts bucky about it over toast and coffee like they’re just discussing the news.  
bucky just sits back in his chair, says “haven’t you figured it out yet?” “figured what out? how to make bruce turn red when he visits? how to make pepper gasp? ‘cause I think you beat me to that, pal” he’s…not getting it. at all. so bucky pulls out steve’s chair and hauls him to his feet, kisses him with over 70yrs of pent up longing and well…steve buys more magnets after that. nat congratulates them both on finally having geriatric sex - “you’re welcome ;) “  
givemebackmybucky  
imagine steve making a youtube channel to share his coming out story, just fully embracing who he is. he has to introduce bucky bc no one has actually saw him on video of his own free will but they know who he is (former pow/former soviet assassin/caps wwII boyfriend/childhood best friend/super soldier). the camera pans to him with his hair loose, sleeveless shirt that shows his metal arm and on his face is a deadly WS glare. steve just wordlessly leans over and kisses him, shows the world the softer side of bucky barnes just by existing and gently touching. from that moment on he becomes the internets fav smol adorable trained killer (though he only appears in the background of videos like when he’s walking to the kitchen in his boxers)  
autumninavonlea  
being in a relationship with Steve and Bucky  
first of all, let’s forget the ending of Infinity War happened. let’s just erase that from our memories. these headcanons are what a poly relationship with the boys would be like. reader is imagined to be a little on the shy and introverted side.  
you and Bucky started dating first. You work at New York Public Library while still in school, and to get away from training or feel normal, Bucky would sometimes visit the library to catch up on the times. Eventually he asked you out.  
you didn’t know who he was at first, so Bucky immediately felt more comfortable around you because you didn’t treat him like some wild animal that might snap at any moment. When you found out, you were a little nervous, but you couldn’t possibly see how such a kind and loving man could be capable of the things he said he was.  
a month into your relationship, he asks you to meet his best friend. You say yes, not knowing who it is. Your jaw nearly hits the floor when Bucky introduces Steve Rogers, whom you recognize as Captain America. You’re starstruck and don’t quite know how to handle this information at first, but Steve proves to be just as kind and easygoing as Bucky, and the three of you become fast friends. He’s totally cool being the third wheel on some of your dates–feels like old times.  
eventually, Steve falls for you, too. He doesn’t tell Bucky at first because he doesn’t want to disappoint him, but Bucky notices Steve’s lingering and fond looks. Bucky doesn’t want to break up with you, but he’d do anything for Steve. Instead, Steve asks Bucky how he’d feel about a poly relationship. Bucky has to think it over because he doesn’t want to overwhelm you.  
a few days later, Bucky tentatively brings it up while the two of you are watching tv on your couch, just winding down after the day. You nearly spit out your wine–not because you’re disgusted at the suggestion, but because you’re flabbergasted that two hunks like Steve and Bucky would even consider you.  
after awhile, you warm up to the idea. The three of you move in together and become an adorable little domestic unit. You keep it secret for a while, even from the rest of the avengers, because poly relationships are harder to accept.  
Bucky is the more protective of the two, and also more ok with PDA. When out in public, he’ll have a hand on your waist or at the small of your back, and kiss you on the cheek constantly. Steve’s more reserved and contains his physical affection to the bedroom, but he’s not averse to handholding and chaste kisses on the forehead.  
they’re both very supportive of your education. Steve went to college and recognizes the importance and dedication that being a student takes, and Bucky was drafted before he got the chance, so they’re both very supportive of you and make you take care of yourself during finals week.  
they both teach you how to defend yourself. Steve especially is incredibly aware of the fact that not everyone is athletic and strong like him, so he gets that you can’t do crazy superhero moves. Bucky just wants you to be able to defend yourself in case he’s not there to protect you.  
usually it’s the two of them doting on you. Bucky calls you his doll, and you’re Steve’s sweetheart. They’re your boys or your soldiers.  
this doesn’t mean that you don’t dote on them. When they come home from missions, you remind them to relax and take it easy, and shower them with more affection than you normally would.  
you were nervous the first time the three of you slept together. A threesome with two beefcakes like Bucky and Steve terrified you, and they could tell, but both were gentle and respectful. By the end of the night, you were smiling wistfully, laying in between them and kissing them lazily.  
They’re very different lovers—Bucky treats you as if you’re made of glass and he’s afraid to break you. He worships your body and touches you with a reverence that Steve doesn’t. Steve likes to take control in the bedroom. Gentleman in the streets, freak in the sheets is the perfect phrase to describe Steve.  
Steve is the best cook out of the three of you. When he’s on a mission and it’s just you and Bucky, the two of you eat microwaved mac n cheese or something equally as terrible, and Steve makes something healthy as soon as he gets home.  
both of them love it when you bake. Even if it’s just a Betty Crocker box mix or the chocolate chip cookie recipe on the back of the chocolate chip bag, they love being your taste testers. You always have a spoonful of cookie dough ready for Bucky. You frequently have to hide the buttercream frosting from Steve because he’ll eat it all before you can frost the cake.  
You all love each other deeply, so you don’t get particularly possessive. If you want an evening alone with Bucky, Steve understands, and vice versa. Same if Steve and Bucky want an evening alone.  
when you tell the avengers about your relationship, everyone is supportive of it. Tony will make lewd quips every now and then, and Clint and Natasha might catcall, but it’s all in good fun. You’re frequently called a lucky girl for having not one but two beefy boyfriends.  
by this time, the avengers are harassed like any other celebrity. Seeing Captain America on the street is a huge deal and people often stop him for pictures. Bucky isn’t quite as famous, but he still has to deal with the paparazzi crap. You and Bucky were photographed after coming home from a restaurant once, and you became the “winter soldier’s mystery girl.” The trouble came when you and Steve were photographed for coffee one morning, and the press had a field day with speculating who Captain America’s mystery lady was.  
in order to stop speculation, you, Steve, and Bucky decided to go public with the news that you were all in a relationship together. The press vilified you for having two boyfriends, and the country seemed to be unable to cope with the idea of Captain America having a boyfriend at all.  
Bucky and Steve grow particularly protective of you after this. In public, it almost seemed as if they shielded you with their bodies (not that anyone ever threw anything at you–but you appreciated it anyway). Some days the tabloids were particularly spiteful, and you’d come home in tears, but you’d rather be with them than anyone else.  
Steve wakes up the earliest. It’s a habit from his army days, and he can’t seem to break it. He’ll get up early, go for a run, and make coffee for you and Bucky in the morning. He frequently comes back from his runs to find you and Bucky just waking up, or you half-asleep in bed while Bucky showers.  
usually you and Bucky are content to stay home and just watch tv or relax in each others’ presence. Steve is the one coming up with date ideas and encouraging the three of you to go out and get dinner or to a museum or go dancing.  
the boys depend on you for pop culture references sometimes, and you caught them up decade by decade on trends in style, music, culture, and politics. Bucky likes 50s and 70s music. Steve likes 90s music, but they both still like to listen to 40s music and reminisce.  
speaking of the 50s, Bucky loves that vintage style on you. With red lips and a flared skirt, he finds you irresistible. Steve finds it adorable, but he appreciates the sight of you in yoga pants and one of his T-shirts that’s far too big for you. That’s not to say that he doesn’t love the way you look in little retro sundresses—those drive him crazy.  
you three go on a lot of breakfast dates to cute little diners. Saturday mornings are usually the three of you at some cute diner that Steve found online (and he’s very proud of his ability to use Yelp).  
there’s so much LOVE in this relationship. All three of you love each other fiercely and would do anything for each other.

bartoncfrancis  
Some Stucky Headcanons  
• Steve wakes up every morning to make breakfast for him and Bucky— sure, it’s enough waffles to feed the entire tower twice but he never, ever shares  
• Steve takes Bucky shopping and Bucky wears every single thing that Steve asks him to try on. Every. Single. Thing. He doesn’t even mind because Steve gets these gooey little smiles whenever Bucky walks out of the changeroom in something different.  
• Steve plays with Bucky’s hair, at first it’s just to help him to fall asleep but then it becomes a habit.  
• Bucky sees Steve sitting and reading and just lays with his head in Steve’s lap, making loud irritating noises until Steve starts to play with his hair.  
• Bucky can’t help but feel sad when he sees animals without homes. Long story short, his and Steve’s apartment is filled with more than 30 strays. Bucky has never been happier.  
sassy-headcanons  
Stucky Headcanon:  
The way Steve marks Bucky’s progress in memory healing/recovering from being brainwashed/therapy is by the nicknames Bucky uses for Steve.  
For the first few weeks, Bucky only called him Steve. Once, he called him Stevie, but then wouldn’t talk to anyone for the rest of the day.  
After that, he started calling Steve the normal pet names/nicknames like Babe and Baby.  
It wasn’t until the year and a half mark that Bucky called Steve, Doll. When he did, Steve just stared at him for a solid three minutes them tackle-hugged him. Bucky let out the most unmanly squeak (It sounded like a kitten was being sat on)… though he’ll never admit it to anyone.  
From then on it was a rarity to hear Bucky call Steve by anything but, Doll.  
lotsofflailing  
thheavengersfanclub asked:  
idk really how this ask thing works but just imagine this: Tony goes through Steve's file one day and finds a fine that Steve got for damaging government property and he's like omg because it's Steve y'know? and ANYWAY turns out Steve gave Bucky a hickey while Bucky was still a sergeant back in like '44 and it was visible when Bucky got back to the base so they fined Steve like $12 or something for "damaging" the best sharpshooter in America, who is, technically, the government's property.

That’s so funny?? Also, I started thinking about this if it was the other way, I hope you don’t mind me hijacking your headcanon, I just feel like with Steve stuff is a bit more official. Like okay, the scenario is like this:  
The Commandos are joking around like “god, I can’t believe what Sarge just did to Captain America himself, he should be ashamed of himself”  
Some undersecretary happens to overhear them  
She actually works for the SSR, and so she knows more about what’s in Steve’s contract than Steve does himself  
She has to tell them that she is in fact legally required to record all injuries done to Captain America if they don’t happen on a battlefield because insurance purposes? legal stuff like that  
But also it’s not enough to just file paperwork. Because it was an Allied soldier who did this, so they need to report to Phillips and inform him of what happened (in case of rebellion or something)  
I’m just, like, imagining Steve’s face as it slowly dawns on him that he’s going to have to hear Bucky explain how and why he gave Captain America a hickey  
Also the Howling Commandos’ faces  
And Colonel Phillips’s face later, as Bucky tries to get through the whole speech without blushing because, “You see, sir, it was late at night, and the Captain here and I were, uh, occupied, in, um, our tent, and…”  
I love the idea of it going on some kind of permanent record for the Avengers to find later too  
a-marvel-headcannon  
1940s Stucky  
• Bucky used to use his dates with women as a cover to hide the fact that he’s gay.  
• He always made it a double date so Steve has a reason to come.  
• In Bucky’s mind he was actually on a date with Steve.  
• Steve was oblivious to all of it.  
blackpinkdragon  
Stucky headcanons  
They didn’t end up together until after Civil war  
Steve came to visit Wakanda one day and see Bucky when Bucky accidentally admitted he’d been crushing on Steve since they were teens  
Steve was shocked, but after a moment he realised that he had felt the same way  
STEVE AND BUCKY GOING TO THOSE PRIDE PARADE THINGYS  
Steve is a morning person, Bucky is most definitely not  
Bucky is the more cuddly one  
They both like PDA, but only the more innocent stuff, like holding hands, kisses on cheeks, arms around each other, ect.  
Even before they started dating, the two of them slept in the same bed, since it was comfortable for them and was the only thing that helped stop their nightmares  
Bucky has a great niece, who is very close with both him and Steve since she doesn’t really have any other family  
They have a golden retriever, who’s an emotional support animal / PTSD therapy dog  
They aren’t actually gay, both of them are bi

vivabucky  
pre-war!Steve x pre-war!Bucky headcanons  
when Bucky first saw Steve in his kindergarten, he felt a strong need to protect the blue-eyed angel. he would follow Stevie around to make sure that no one would hurt him but he would keep his distance because he wouldn’t want anyone to know about his infatuation towards the little one. as years passed, he couldn’t keep his feelings within himself anymore and so, the brown haired boy confessed his love to Steve and much to his surprise, Steve answered him with just as much love and affection.

bucky always holding steve’s hand or having his arm around steve’s slim waist  
going to movie dates whenever a new movie was shown  
bucky making sure that steve took all his medicine and ate well  
slow and affectionate kisses  
but when a small moan escaped steve’s lips, bucky couldn’t hold himself back  
biting on steve’s lower lip  
steve moaning bucky’s name into the brown-haired boy’s mouth  
“s-stevie, are you okay? do you want to stop for a minute to catch your breath?”  
“no no buck, please don’t stop”  
bucky leaving open mouthed kisses on steve’s body  
steve playing with bucky’s hair and tugging in his small curls  
forehead kisses  
bucky always surprising his boyfriend by buying his favorite books and vinyls  
steve being jealous of all the attention bucky was getting from girls because bucky belonged to him and him only  
making his point by covering bucky’s neck with red and purple hickeys  
slow dancing to stevie’s favorite song in the middle of the night  
steve wearing bucky’s shirts which were a bit big for him around the house  
taking baths together  
bucky getting in first so that his chest would face steve’s back  
steve putting his head in the crook of the older boy’s neck  
steve riding bucky in the bathtub  
“angel like that - omg that’s my boy”  
and then, after they both have seen stars. bucky cradling steve in his muscular arms and taking him to their shared bedroom  
steve always being the little spoon  
“but buck, i want to be the big spoon this time”  
“and how will that work, let me ask you?”  
steve trying to spoon bucky from behind  
“yeah, you’re right, let’s switch”  
bucky taking care of stevie when he gets into fights  
“punk”  
“jerk”  
stevie waking up early in the morning to make his boyfriend breakfast  
going to park together  
steve drawing bucky while the latter is sleeping  
“are you staring again, punk?”  
“i’m not staring, i’m just admiring what’s mine”  
sharing milkshakes  
steve painting on bucky’s naked body  
giving each other haircuts  
shaving each other  
“aww my baby boy is growing up”  
“shut up jerk”  
kissing each other’s insecurities away  
making pans for future  
pillow talks  
bucky always tracing steve’s lower lip before kissing him  
“till the end of the line, my love”  
thegoddamnfangirl  
HEADCANON  
When Steve and Bucky were kids, whenever Steve was sick Bucky would sleep over. He would often wake up at night to Steve coughing and wheezing, panicked and unable to breathe. So he’d go and hold Steve and whisper calming things in his ear, telling Steve to relax, that he’d make it okay, telling Steve to feel him breathing and breathe.  
Present day, whenever Bucky wakes up from a nightmare screaming, terrified and unable to breathe because his chest feels like it’s constricting for fear, Steve rushes in and holds him, whispering calming things in his ear, telling Bucky to relax, that he’d make it okay, telling Bucky to feel him breathing and breathe.  
merpuccino  
Moar Stucky  
The Avengers teasing Steve for his 40s sensibilities and thinking he’s so innocent. Until Bucky joins the group… and where Steve is all prim and quiet, Bucky is crass and once he warms up Bucky loves telling stories about when they were younger. All the fights they got into and the girls they went on dates with.  
Avengers assuming that Bucky and Steve are stick straight ‘just friends’ even though they are pretty cuddly sometimes but they’re just pal-ing around.  
Until Bucky, drunk one night, announces to everyone how he loves Steve and how cute it is when Steve is mad. How Steve used to be his little kitten who had to be wrapped up nice and warm or he’d catch a cold. Sloppily kissing Steve in front of everyone. Steve turning bright red and being mortified. Tony and the others just looking at each other with these dropped jaws and grinning.  
A cat’s collar with the name tag Spangles shows up in Steve’s apartment, courtesy of Tony, of course. Natasha calling Bucky “Lover Boy” in Russian. Sam making kissy noises when Steve runs by him. 

barnesrogersvstheworld  
anonymous asked:  
hiii listen up, how about bucky the Drama Queen™️ finding a gray hair and going i n sane. Like he’s overreacting and so, so dramatic, And r is like. buck. you’re a hundred years old. you’ve been alive longer than sliced bread. And bucky’s like nonono My Name Is Not Bucky It’s Grandpa Now I’m Off To Play Bridge

😂😂 No okay, listen, Bucky.Can.Be.So.Dramatic.  
But it’s not his fault. Bucky is going to blame those gray hairs on Steve and the reader. He is going to call them out one by one.  
“This is for that time we were on that overnight in the desert, and you decided to run INTO the gunfire.”  
“This one is from when you tried drowning yourself on that cargo ship.”  
“To be fair, I wasn’t trying-“  
“-THIS ONE is for that time you jumped out of a skyscraper with an idiotically tiny shield as the only thing to break your fall.”  
“…you weren’t even there for that.”  
“I don’t have to be there. My body just knows you’re somewhere doing something stupid and reacts accordingly.”  
me, jumping from one stucky headcanon to another: parkour  
Theartofprocastinating  
OOOOOH BOYY  
Let’s try ClintxStevexBuckyxFemale!Reader  
Natasha, I love you sweetie but a bitch be 100% committed to the dick  
So I’m not really that experienced in reading/writing poly relationships or smut  
But I will try my best just for you…  
THIS IS JUST STRAIGHT SMUT  
LIKE HOLY SHIT SO MUCH SMUT  
IT’S PORN WITHOUT PLOT TBH  
These will be headcanon thingies because we all know that it will be terrible if I try continuous prose  
So obviously you four are fairly kinky  
Tbh you make all three old men feel like young dudes high on life  
You’re just this ball of sexual energy and it gives them LIFE  
Clint would probably be the least inclined to do anything with the same sex  
Although sometimes when y’all are doing the frick frack he can’t help but be enticed by Bucky’s goth!queen look and Steve’s hunky dorito chest  
Bucky and Steve are almost always playing with each other while either one is going at it with you  
They have a very deep-rooted and passionate relationship and the dom/sub part of it is constantly in flux  
One minute Steve is getting rawed by Bucky while he’s going down on you while you’re going down on Clint  
Next Bucky is getting facefucked by Steve and just completely wrapped up in each other that they forget you and Clint for a while  
Obviously there’s going to be anal play because you have to service all them ding dongs somehow  
There have been many a time when you have just embrace your inner thot and taken all their dicks at once  
Honestly the three guys are on a similar power level so it’s really just a crapshoot on who’s going where  
How about a lil scenario eh?  
You are in the common room of the Avenger’s Compound, the rest of the team otherwise preoccupied and you have been waiting all day for some lovin’. The four of you had a wild night but the three guys had left before you woke up from a hot’n’heavy dream leaving you aching for most of the morning  
Clint comes into the common room finally, sweaty from training  
“Hey baby, you here all by yourself?”  
“Not anymore I’m not. I’ve been waiting all morning for you.”  
And you two get right down to it  
Not even giving a shit  
He takes his shirt off and you get high off the smell of him  
You two start making out passionately when Steve comes in, an arm wrapped around Bucky  
“Well would you look at who showed up?” Clint would say  
“Sad to see you’ve started without us Y/N” Bucky would say  
“Sorry boys she’s just too delicious.” Clint would retort with a grin, “Now c’mere”  
Bucky and Clint would begin making out while Steve removes his shirt and practically rips your clothes off  
“I’m not feeling patient today Y/N”  
He begins kissing down your body and soon his face is buried between your legs, leaving you gasping for breath, finally getting some relief  
You look over and see Bucky going down on Clint and you lean over and join in  
Clint holds the both of your heads and just has a look of sheer bliss  
“Enough playing” Steve would say before quickly removing his pants and slamming into you without warning, not even giving you time to adjust  
You would have to take a break from blowing Clint because you’re moaning so much  
Each guy takes a turn on you while getting busy with each other  
Steve appears to be the dom today so half the time he’s buried deep inside Bucky  
It’s so heated and aggressive  
You just can’t get enough of each other  
By the end of it you’re all sweaty, panting messes covered in … stains  
Then Clint would pipe up  
“So… round 4 in the bedroom?”  
It was a resounding yes from the rest of you  
And you all lived happily ever after living your best thot lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and feel free to check out my other platforms using this link: https://myurls.co/theincorrectavengers


	3. IronStrange/Supreme Family (Tony x Stephen) & (Tony, Stephen & Peter) Headcanons & Prompts: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All headcanons and prompts are from Tumblr, none of them are mine and full credit goes to the original posters.

lurafita  
Peter hates guns  
My personal head-canon is that Peter, due to his uncle being shot, actually hates guns. He can tolerate being around them, he can accept that his teammates/family/friends/police etc., need to carry and use them on occasion. But he himself just really, really hates guns. Smaller handguns especially, as Ben was killed by one of those.  
The very first thing he always does when he is fighting someone, is disarming them and webbing their guns far out of reach.  
He leaves the room if someone starts cleaning their piece in it, and insists to Mr Stark that he doesn’t want his suit weaponized, unless the upgrades have to do with his non-lethal webs.  
When Clint tries to teach him how to shoot a gun on the shooting range, he accidentally crushes it in his hand.  
Of course the others notice, and after some talk, they show understanding and consideration by never leaving their guns in the open and not making Peter handle one in the field or practice.  
strangemischief  
20 Things Peter Parker is No Longer Allowed to Do  
1\. Say, “I don’t feel so good.”  
2\. Run into burning buildings.  
3\. Go to space.  
4\. Hack the spider suit.  
5\. Eat Wong’s sandwich.  
6\. Add protocols to the AI.  
7\. Leave Legos on the floor.  
8\. Swing from the chandelier while singing, Chandelier. AT ALL.  
9\. Make references from the movie, Alien.  
10\. Ask F.R.I.D.A.Y to play, Despacito.  
11\. Claim to have done something for, “the vine.”  
12\. Play dodgeball with the Cloak at Stephen’s house, at Tony’s house, ANYWHERE, EVER.  
13\. Go in the lab unsupervised.  
14\. Have “bug battles” with Nat and Scott.  
15\. Walk on the ceiling with shoes on.  
16\. Sing, Mad World for dramatic effect.  
17\. Say, “Wizard Dad.” (Dr. Dad is acceptable.)  
18\. Open doors without knocking.  
19\. Steal the Cloak and claim to be the Spider Supreme.  
20\. Stuff DUM-E with confetti.  
artepotter  
Ironstrange headcanons - 1  
So, I saw gentletonystark‘s headcanons, and they were so cute and gave me a lot of inspiration I felt like I just h a d t o write down my own headcanons so here they are! (also sorry for typos and bad grammar in general, my english is terrible)  
Tony really likes to bring fancy and exotic, vegan shakes and other drinks to the Sanctum, and just have a chat with Stephen (sometimes Wong joins them without asking tho)  
A couple of weeks after they’ve defeated Thanos (cause they did and most of the people are alive and ok!! fight me), Stephen just has this idea to contact Tony, and asks him to hang out sometime. Actually, Stephen is already worried about him, and wants to make sure he’s healing mentally and physically  
First, they don’t really talk about personal stuff, it’s mostly just sarcasm and light flirting  
1-2 months later, Tony opens up about his whole PTSD thing, and Stephen is completely supportive and okay about it  
They talk a lot about mental health, and discuss different self-care methods and stuff  
They both tell Peter that they kinda like the other, but they are too afraid to admit it  
Peter tries to keep a secret but he can’t  
So after they find out about this, Stephen immediately teleports (? my shit english doesn’t know how to say that thing) to Avengers HQ to find Tony  
Their first kiss is surprisingly confident, passionate  
Stephen likes to surprise Tony with taking him to calm places, where they can just sit next to each other and enjoy the sound of nature  
Tony usually makes a cup of perfect tea in the morning, and brings it to Stephen who’s still lying in bed, but drinks right in front of him  
Stephen doesn’t even get mad, because he will do the exact same thing to Tony next morning  
hugs!!! so so many hugs!!! everywhere!!!  
also, teasing and winking at each other in public is their religion  
comeandreadawhile  
More IronStrange Family Headcanons  
The first time Stephen stepped into the lab with a portal, Dum-E doused him with the fire extinguisher. Tony had to explain that unless the magic sparks actually made fire, it wasn’t an emergency.  
All the bots follow and tug at Stephen’s clothes. He doesn’t mind; it’s cute that they’re curious about their daddy’s new love, and he talks to them more than Pepper did. He has their blessing.  
More than once has Peter woken up late from a night of patrol and needed to call Stephen for a portal to get to school on time.  
On the few occasions Tony and Stephen actually drive somewhere, the speed demon billionaire makes sure never to drive more than 5 miles over the speed limit or drive recklessly; Stephen’s already anxious enough being in cars as it is without needing to worry how fast they’re going or clipping someone’s bumper while passing.  
Trips to Albany become more common on the weekends; the drive there is pretty relaxed and flat, and the performing arts’ center usually has something interesting going on just after dinner time.  
Tony is always trying to think of things to help Stephen’s fine motor skills; in addition to the needlework Stephen does, Tony tries to teach him little songs to practice on piano and the aerobics that help stretch the muscles for playing.  
When May picks up extra work shifts and Tony is away or busy, Stephen takes up babysitting Peter. He isn’t allowed to go on patrol until he finishes his homework; Peter gave up trying because, he doesn’t know how, but every time he’d try to sneak out Stephen knew and would just portal him back to his room at the Sanctum.  
Yes, Peter has his own room at the Sanctum. Sometimes he’s just tired enough after patrol that swinging back to Queens from Manhattan just isn’t happening, and since Stephen is usually up anyway Peter will come and get a cup of tea before heading to bed. It was just better to give him a room after one too many times of the kid crashing on the lounge couch, so Stephen claims.  
Peter likes the Sanctum. A lot. Usually if Steven gets babysitting duty Peter just asks for stories about the artifacts, where they came from and such; other times it’s stories from Stephen’s days as a practicing surgeon.  
Once Stephen became more comfortable doing needlework, Peter asked to learn. Despite it being a serious request, he made the joke that since he’s spider-man he should know how to spin some kind of web aside from swinging and combat. Stephen had 8 skeins of white yarn (okay Tony bought them but Peter didn’t need to know) and hella spider-web themed patterns (crochet, knit, cross-stitch) waiting when Peter visited next.  
Tony prefers coffee and smoothies, Stephen likes both coffee and tea, Peter likes almost everything so they’ll both just make an extra cup and slide it to him, or just give him hot chocolate instead. You can’t go wrong giving a kid hot chocolate, even if they are a mutant.  
Peter made Tony and Stephen Christmas cookies the holiday season after the three became acquainted. He came home to May with a new Star Wars figurine and a spider-man themed scarf.  
Peter sometimes has trouble staying warm in the winter since spiders can’t thermoregulate; Tony keeps the penthouse thermostat turned up when Peter visits, and Stephen keeps the fireplaces in the Sanctum lit in the rooms Peter frequents. A pile of sweaters, socks and other winter clothes magically appeared on his bottom bunk days before it was predicted to start getting cold enough outside for them.  
Many a time have Stephen and Tony woken up, either at the Sanctum or at Tony’s penthouse, to find Peter left his room to come sleep between them. Not that they mind; Peter was never refused when he woke them up to ask, so he just quit waking them and went ahead with getting comfy right in the middle.  
If either Tony or Stephen get caught napping with Peter on the couch, the other takes a picture and sends it to May. If Peter catches them napping together or just being cute, he takes a picture and tells no one, because the pictures are going in a surprise scrapbook for their anniversary.  
Shouting “Dad” and having two men answer got a little frustrating, so Peter refers to them as “Iron/Science Dad” and “Doctor/Magic Dad”; which one just depends on the day.  
Peter loves peppermint—which is kinda a problem because the spider mutation makes him slightly sensitive to it. Stephen and Tony have to monitor how much peppermint he takes in; a peppermint hot chocolate? Fine, enjoy it kid. Peppermint tea? Stephen’s got plenty so he doesn’t mind sharing, but Peter only gets one cup. A handful of mints? Peter’s curled up on the couch moaning for several hours at best, and losing his lunch at worst.  
The Cloak didn’t really take to Tony or Peter at first, but steadily got jealous of how much attention they gave the bots when the Cloak seemed to ignore them.  
The Cloak has broken several of the Sanctum’s windows trying to catch Peter swinging by because it thought he was falling.  
Peter plays hide-and-seek with the Cloak when Stephen’s busy with something. He can’t hide from it too well though because it starts to panic and tears up rooms looking when it can’t find him; on the other hand the Cloak is really good at hiding and Peter usually has to give up—it has mastered hiding in plain sight, but sometimes just pulls an octopus and squeezes into places Peter can’t fit his hand (i.e. slender-neck vases).  
No matter who it is, be it Stephen, Tony or Peter, if anyone naps on the couch, even if it’s two or all of them, they are liable to become the filling of a Cloak burrito.  
The amount of times the Cloak has turned itself into a scarf and wrapped itself around Stephen and Tony’s necks is getting ridiculous. It will tug them along if they fall back too far from Peter when they’re in public, which is usually only just out of arm's’ reach.  
Peter is already picturing their wedding, but stresses out because he can’t decide if he wants to be the ring bearer or a groomsman.  
He’s just happy his iron dad has a teammate and a partner who completely has Tony’s back for once.  
peterdidntwannago  
highschool ! ironstrange  
they both are nerds okay  
from time to time tony skips classes to test his inventions  
sometimes stephen lets himself to skip classes with tony  
because he just loves tony’s excited and happy smile when experiments are successful  
stephen helps tony with biology because tony is too obsessed with engineering  
“i am going to allow that for now” when stephen rests his chin on tony’s shoulder while he’s working on some important project  
getting drunk for the first time together  
tony doesn’t like holding hands  
he prefers long and tight cuddles  
well stephen doesn’t mind  
sometimes tony calls him “dr. strange” because he wanna be a doctor in the future  
again, stephen doesn’t mind  
staring at the night sky and arguing about who knows more constellations  
giving notes to each other during the classes  
“i hate you so much, go marry your biology”  
“don’t forget to invite me to your wedding with all the things you invented”  
actually they love each other  
but just in their own way  
tinyandsteven  
Alien!Peter being confused pt. 1  
Okay, I had that idea for a while now since I watched Paul with my dad. I also plan on writing a whole fic (but after my exams and term papers and stuff.) It’s a non-power AU, no Alien invasions or whatever happened. Also, they are way more headcanons I have for that but I am not sure anyone would even like it sooo????  
\- Peter lands accidentally on the planet earth, crashing the ship in the process. Tony finds the scared weird creature. He approaches carefully and Peter merges into a human-looking boy.  
\- Tony takes him home to feed him and give him some clothes with the intention of helping him get home. (+he’s also a scientist and super curious about Peter, doesn’t want to harm him tho.)  
\- Turns out it will take a while for Tony to fix Peter’s ship so he suggests staying at the tower with him.  
\- Peter is a clueless little bean and doesn’t know anything about the human race. He spends most of his time in the lab with Tony, asking all kinds of questions and telling Tony everything about his home planet.  
\- Tony takes him grocery shopping to let Peter decide what he wants to eat. Peter has no clue what any of the stuff is so Tony ends up buying a little bit of everything. Peter happens to love asparagus with melted marshmallows.  
\- They often go out for walks and Tony tells Peter about all the things they see on their walks. Plants, street signs, means of transportation and fashion.  
\- Peter disappears one afternoon and Tony panics, thinking that something must have happened to the young alien. Peter comes back after 2 hours, a smile spread over his whole face with 2 puppies in his arms and 3 other dogs trailing behind him  
\- “Tony, look! I found fluffy creatures. They don’t talk like you do but they are very small and need my protection. They also let me pet them.” “PETER WHOSE DOGS ARE THOSE???” “I found them in the park we went to the other day. They were restrained by ropes but I broke them. It’s fine!”  
\- Peter doesn’t know what music is and he starts crying out of pure joy when Tony introduces him to AC/DC. He says that the noises are so pleasing to listen to.  
\- Peter is not familiar with relationships and how they work. But his enhanced hearing picks up all kinds of conversations on their walks and gathers that a lot of smaller humans refer to bigger humans as Mom or Dad. He ends up asking the voice in the ceiling, J.A.R.V.I.S, about their meaning.  
\- Tony takes Peter to all kinds of museums and zoos and exhibitions. The first time Peter calls Tony dad is at the zoo when he sees snakes. “Dad, look! A moving rope!!” Tony chokes on his drink and tries to suppress the happy tears.  
\- Tony tells Peter that snakes lay eggs just as chickens and other animals do. Peter looks at him and points proudly at himself. “So do I. Isn’t that cool?”  
-Peter tells Tony that every Pewsum (that’s what Peter’s kind is called.) is brought into the world in a tiny egg. They stay in the egg for 2 months in special constructions (Peter says they can be compared to plants.) They have no such thing as a mother or a father and live without concepts of family and friends or gender and sexuality. Being all alone on his planet made Peter leave it in the first place.  
\- Cars make Peter really nervous. He shrieks and yells the whole 7 minutes drive the first time Tony introduces them to the alien boy.  
byeronman  
supreme family house rules (NON-negotiable):  
start another pot of coffee if you finish the last one  
but under no circumstances whatsoever make it decaf  
always ask yourself, “would an idiot do that?” before doing something. if they would, do not do that thing  
knock before entering. please.  
the only ice cream allowed in this household is Stark ravin’ hazelnutshunka-Hulka-burning-fudge  
no opening portals anywhere in the house without a warning beforehand (addendum: any talk about the Mayonnaise Meltdown of ’16 is strictly prohibited)  
Peter is not allowed within five feet of the blender  
do not buy/bring home any pets without consulting other members of the family first  
only people under the age of 18 are allowed to say ‘yeet’  
attendance to lasagna Fridays is mandatory  
always clean up after yourself in case Pepper or May drop by  
violence is never the answer even if Tony is being a little bitch  
apologize when you hurt someone else’s feelings  
be loving, respectful, and kind to one another  
family comes first  
bold text is stephen, italics are peter, normal is tony  
incorrect-ironstrange  
Established Ironstrange Headcanons because I need to feel like I did something productive today:  
They get engaged after the first Avengers movie when Stephen was scared Tony would die.  
After the Avengers form, Stephen starts to feel jealous about all of the strong an attractive heroes. Tony thinks this is hilarious.  
Stephen used to like to give Tony massages when he got stressed from a long day of superheroing.  
After Thor lifted Tony by the neck in AoU, Stephen convinced Thor to let him study his physiology under the guise of helping if he was injured. He actually used it to develop an injection to knock out Asgardians if one of them tried to hurt Tony again.  
Tony LOVED to brag whenever Stephen an award. Never missed a single one, always got dressed up for them, threw parties to celebrate.  
They argue over what college Peter and Harley should go to. May has to tell them to shut up and just let the boys decide.  
Stephen was IRATE when he found out that Steve lied about Howard and Maria’s deaths, but he calmed down to hold and comfort Tony.  
Stephen went to Kamar-Taj before Tony could tell him he was working on a pair of gloves to help with his hands. The next time they saw each other, he gave them to him. Stephen cried.  
They argued about Stephen taking the Rogues’ names off the guest list.  
Stephen’s last words to Tony before the snap were, “I’m sorry. I love you.”  
doctorstrangestark  
Rules for Peter for when he has to hide out at the Sanctum:  
No swinging off the ceiling fixtures.  
No legos left on the floor.  
Don’t touch the Cauldron of the Cosmos.  
Visiting Hours are from 3 to 6 on Saturdays.  
Stay out of Wong’s way.  
Stay out of the Cloak’s way (it’s a diva).  
Don’t disturb the monster in the basement.  
Best to avoid all the rooms on the 3rd floor when Tony is visiting.  
diamondbirdy01  
Headcanon time because i painted my nails  
So Doctor Strange right?  
He likes to paint his nails  
and he used to do it a lot before his car accident.  
He still has the urges to paint his nails,  
but he can’t because his hands can’t stop shaking.  
He gets sad often because he can’t use his favorite nail polish anymore.  
It’s a soft turquoise, glow-in-the-dark nail polish.  
So one time, when he was so frustrated with everything, he grabbed the nail polish and tried to paint his nails as a big fuck you to the universe.  
It came out bad.  
like really bad  
It was smeared all across his fingers in a sticky mess and it made Stephen feel like shit.  
So here comes Tony with a knack for spotting things in his boyfriend that no one else does.  
He noticed that Stephen’s continuously fidgeting with the hem of his gloves.  
And Stephen’s antsy because he’s both prideful and shameful of his badly done nails  
So when Tony comes over and asks him if his hands continue to hurt him, Stephen just…  
he’s just so done with his hands.  
Frustrated, he pulled off his gloves and started yelling at the unfairness of it all and that he?? can’t paint his nails anymore.  
So Tony shushes him and just sits him down  
and he grabs Stephen’s hands and softly kiss each and every one of his knuckles.  
and when he’s done, he asks Stephen for his nail polish.  
Dejected, Stephen complied.  
Tony then began to softly repaint his nails in his glow-in-the-dark nail polish  
And told him that whenever he wants to repaint, or to change the color, just ask him and he’d do it.  
And Stephen always returned

olivia-ivy  
Supreme Family/IronStrange Headcanons  
Nobody told me Supreme Family was A Thing™? Why????  
Stephen helps Peter obey his curfew.  
If he’s in the middle of patrol at 11:58, a portal will suddenly open up in front of him and he’ll find himself swinging into his room by 11:59.  
Tony is not amused.  
Stephen: “What? You want him in by twelve, I get him in by twelve, what’s the problem?”  
Tony gets frustrated and the fastest way to calm him down is to fluster him (which Stephen is very good at).  
Peter has been complaining for months about an unfair teacher that hates him, and then report cards come in.  
Straight A’s in all his classes, except that teacher’s, even though Peter did all the work and knows all the material.  
The High Maintenance Dad Duo™ is absolutely not having it.  
Stephen goes down to the school and spends no less than three (3) hours correcting every factual inaccuracy the teacher has ever said in his life.  
Tony calls the principal/superintendent/any higher-up in the school system and has him fired within hour 1, but still listens as Magic Husband goes off on his ass.  
The cloak has a serious interest in Peter’s happiness.  
It’ll go with Peter to any convention or other Nerd Gathering™ as a part of Peter’s cosplay.  
If someone tries to pick Peter’s pocket while he’s busy soaking up all the cool stuff everywhere, it will smack the hand away and Peter is none the wiser.  
Peter will fall asleep on his homework or whatever he’s working on in the lab, and no matter how far away it is, the cloak will zoom to Peter to drape around his shoulders.  
Approximately twenty-one (21) windows and seven (7) priceless artifacts at the sanctum have been broken this way.  
If Tony or Stephen is already there with a blanket ready, the cloak will physically fight them to get to Peter first.  
Stephen does something similar with Tony. He doesn’t get why Tony calls him a hypocrite for chastising the cloak.  
I’ve got more that I’m gonna put in a part 2 | (Part 3)  
byeronman  
ironstrange hcs:  
once when they were in a fight Tony said “you think i can’t live without you? who do you think you are, my phone charger?” and Stephen didn’t speak to him for three days  
but Tony apologized later by destroying all his phone chargers (bc all his tech probably has the self-destruct sequence thing like in im3), it was very symbolic and Stephen forgave him instantly  
everybody thinks that for their anniversary Tony probably went way overboard and rented out an entire restaurant with a full string quartet and they hand fed each other oysters  
except what they actually did was have crazy animal sex for 48 hours then go to mcdonald’s bc Stephen saw a buy one get one free deal for mcflurries  
neither of them know this but before they got together Pepper Rhodey Wong and Christine would meet up for brunch every sunday to bitch about their pining  
they are now all lifelong friends  
Wong frequently consulted a wikihow article titled “How to Become a Matchmaker (with pictures)”  
in the end Peter and Ned had to lowkey parent trap them into a relationship  
surprisingly Stephen was the one who got over his tsundere self first and confessed his feelings  
it wasn’t very romantic seeing as they were in the middle of battle but Tony still smiled so widely for the next few days that Rhodey punched him because he thought Tony was an evil clone  
now Tony and Stephen live happily together in Stark Tower with their spider son and robot daughter  
they love each other more than anything in the world  
the end  
incorrectmcustuff  
ok i now have a headcanon that when talking about popular culture, tony is 100% the Old Man™ who says things like “remember the singer? with the hair? he sang that song with the guitar riff who is he” and stephen is like “you do realize that this is vague as hell, right? that could be anyone”

colonel-carol-danvers  
Thank you anon for the request!  
who is the big spoon/little spoon: Tony is without a hint of doubt, the little spoon and Stephen is the big spoon. Stephen hugs him from behind, and holds him securely to let him know that he is there for him and will always protect him.  
what is their favorite non-sexual activity:  
Stephen->Tony feeding him while he reads.  
He reads a lot. A lot means a lot. He sometimes goes on reading throughout the whole night, forgetting that he needs sleep. He often keeps a pile of books on his side table that he needs to go through. Tony will often sit beside him, feeding him the meals he forgets or just random snacks like chips and candies.  
Tony-> when Stephen massages his scalp while he naps on Stephen’s lap.  
So when Tony is done with Stephen being fed properly, he still remains sitting beside him. Most of the times, he will lay down with his head on Stephen’s lap and doze off. Stephen knows the Tony loves his scalp to be massaged so he begins carding his fingers through Tony’s hair softly. A few minutes in, and Tony is fast asleep and is snoring softly. That doesn’t stop Stephen though.

who uses all the hot water in the morning: Stephen. He wakes up very early to begin his training. He has a fitness routine too, so after 4 hours of vigorous exercising and combat training he returns to his room sore and sweaty. That man needs a hot soak to release the tension in his muscles, don’t judge him!

what they order from take out: When they are in the lazy mood, they go for pizzas. Many many kinds of pizzas and garlic bread and when they go for a proper dinner they choose Italian.

what is the most trivial thing they fight over:  
Picking a movie to watch that both of them can agree on

who does most of the cleaning: Stephen. He is a sorcerer…it takes him 3 seconds to clean up anything. He creates portals to throw out the trash, can conjures clones to do the various stuff around the house.  
what has a season pass in their DVR: Tony. He just gets F.R.I.D.A.Y. to record everything.  
who controls the netflix queue: Tony  
who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working: None, cause they live in a distant mansion on a rocky mountain close to a beach.  
who steals the blankets: Tony  
who leaves their stuff around: Stephen  
who remembers to buy the milk: Stephen  
who remembers anniversaries: Both of them. They start planning each other’s surprises from months before their anniversary.  
byeronman  
things Stephen regrets saying ‘yes’ to supreme family edition:  
“mister doctor wizard dad sir may Ned and i look at your spellbooks? please our book report on harry potter is due tomorrow”  
“did you know i only work out so i’m strong enough to hold every breed of dog like a baby”  
“Stephen can i buy a komodo dragon”  
“that was a trick question i already got one his name is porky”  
“can you use magic to build a giant snowman”  
“do you blame me for the cursed giant snowman eating porky”  
(“oh that’s mighty rich coming from you, i was the one who fed him every single day while you did nothing. sound familiar?”)  
“hey Dad can i look inside the cauldron of the cosmos. just like, glance into it, i won’t even linger it’ll be more of a fleeting gaze than anything”  
“are you ok with an applebee’s themed christmas party”  
and one thing he doesn’t:  
“will you marry me?”  
incorrect-ironstrange  
superpaulina10 asked:  
Christmas lunch. Tony a Stephen meet with the other's children. Tony brings Peter and Harley while Strange brings his two pupils (I have ideas for the pupils but I'll let you get your own ideas 👀👀👀)

(sorry this one took a while)  
The pupils are two kids around Peter’s age that came to Kamar-Taj when they didn’t have anywhere else to go and were desperate  
They’re intelligent and snarky  
“I never wanted children … UNTIL NOW”  
Stephen immediately took them under his wing  
They could probably use names if only because I can see this getting annoying easily  
Ummm… Elizabeth and Ian. Yeah, that works.  
Harley is visiting for Summer break and Peter is spending some time at the Compound  
I’m going to diverge slightly from your ask because I like my idea-  
Tony and Stephen have been dating for a while, but they’re keeping it quiet because they’re not ready to tell anyone yet  
But they’re not good at being subtle  
The pupils find out first, and they got into contact with Peter to be like, “Hey, did you know this?”  
Peter did NOT know this  
Peter tells Harley, who is similarly shocked and wants to know what sort of person his surrogate father is dating  
Naturally, the four of them decide that they need to spy on their date  
So they do  
The mini-sorcerers cook up some Magic disguises and they try to subtly follow them around all night  
“Oh, he opened the door for him. Classy.” “Really, I didn’t see?” “Because you’re standing behind that stupid plant that isn’t even hiding you-”  
They do the thing where the try to hide behind their menus at dinner  
“Oh my god, Stephen just let him eat off his plate. This is love.”  
Meanwhile, at Tony and Stephen’s table: “Do you think we should tell them?” “Nah, they’re having fun. Let’s wait.”  
They walk home because Tony knows how Stephen is about cars and Stephen knows how Tony is about portals  
The kids are fangirling hard by this point, trying VERY hard not to make it obvious they’re following them, and failing  
They do the whole kiss-on-the-doorstep-thing at the Sanctum before Tony says, “Alright, you guys can come out now.”  
*awkward silence* “We’re not here”  
They finally come out.  
Stephen’s kids: “How long did you know we were following you?”  
“Literally since I left the Sanctum.”  
“Mr. Stark, how did you know it was us?”  
“Peter, I saw you eat three cheeseburgers and two milkshakes without stopping. Who else has that metabolism and disrespect for the universe?”  
They did all have fun though, and managed to have several fun trips and outings together after Stephen and Tony impressed the importance of privacy upon them  
silverofthunder  
IronStrange / Supreme family headcanons:  
Tony usually makes sure that Peter has made his school stuff before they do something fun together, but of course Tony can’t always resist Peter’s puppy eyes.  
The movie nights are definitely a thing for the three of them. They take turns to choose the movies. They usually ask Wong to join them, and sometimes he does.  
Peter is so happy when he sees Tony and Stephen being soft with each other. Same goes with Wong, but he just doesn’t say or show it as openly as Peter.  
Peter gets himself into trouble quite often and of course both Tony and Stephen get worried. Tony might overreact sometimes - as in get too worried - and Stephen has to calm him down.  
Tony and Stephen can be cranky when they get sick, but they still take care of each other and do anything to make each other feel better.  
Tony doesn’t like it when Stephen uses too much magic and gets strained, but he always makes sure Stephen gets the rest he needs.  
It has become a habit for Tony to kiss the scars on Stephen’s fingers.  
When they argue, it can get heated rather quickly, but they can never stay mad at each other for long. Cuddling and sweet kisses are totally a thing after they have made up.  
When either of them is having a nightmare, the other is there offering comfort and stays as long as needed.  
They like to cook together - sometimes it might not go that well, but they still succeed to make something edible.  
iwritefanficsometimes  
Headcanon: Tony makes the shoes (I guess that’s not what they’re called but idk) of the suit when he and Stephen have an argument so he can be taller, but not the whole suit because it’s not that kind of argument.  
Another Headcanon: Stephen just uses the cloak to get higher than Tony.  
A Third Headcanon: Tony makes the gauntlets (the hand things idk I’m a liberal arts major) and hovers a couple inches higher.  
Headcanon the Fourth: They keep doing this until they hit the ceiling.  
Fifth Headcanon: They both just stare at each other with their heads touching the ceiling until they can’t take it anymore and the fight is abruptly over because they burst into laughter.  
To Headcanon and Beyond: They kiss in the air while their heads are still touching the ceiling and when Peter walks in he is very confused. Why don’t they just kiss on the ground like normal people?  
Headcanon Where Only MJ Knows What’s Up: He tells MJ and Ned about it and MJ immediately knows what happened while Ned is equally perplexed.  
glxdiolus  
ironstrange dad headcanons, because i’m bored in my math class.  
because yknow.  
when in doubt, make headcanons!  
let’s be honest stephen has no idea how to parent  
like, i don’t think this guy ever really considered parenting until meeting tony and peter  
when he meets peter he thinks “ah yes, a small stark, who i probably won’t see too often considering that he’s not tony’s real son”  
but then he’s like, “oh? he’s….my responsibility? tony what the fuck”  
bc stephen isn’t very used to caring for other people.  
so tony tells him “listen, this has to work out with the kid too” and stephen may or may not be hesitant at first  
“what do dads even…do?” “strange it’s not that hard”  
naturally, peter asks to go to work w stephen and because it’s peter, stephen can’t say no  
“so, yeah, that’s th- don’t touch, you’ll break it” “ah, nah, y'see, i’ve got spidey-sense, i’m not gonna drop it”  
peter definitely dropped it  
tony likes to watch the little interactions between peter and stephen  
like, for example:  
when peter was working on some chemistry homework that he couldn’t manage to understand, and stephen walked over and started helping him  
sometimes peter will quote vines and stephen doesn’t get it so peter will show him, and peter will spend the rest of the day randomly saying that vine in the hopes that stephen will finish it  
“can i get a waffle?” “can i please get a waffle?” “ms keisha? ms keisha!”“oh my fucking god, she fucking dead”  
their favorite show is law & order: SVU.  
tony thinks it’s entertaining. he could watch it for hours on end. will get very butthurt if they watch it without him  
“i’ve already seen this episode” “you watched it without me??!”  
stephen likes to critique the medical examiner and will give the dumbest commentary you’ve ever heard in your life  
“lacerations can’t be found internally” “you can’t do that to an ear canal” “that’s not how bones work”  
peter likes to try and figure out who dunnit. he’s always wrong but that’s beside the point  
beginning of the episode: “it was totally the son!”  
end of the episode: “i was wrong. i was so wrong.”

hidinginabroomcupboard  
IronStrange Headcanons Pt.2  
Strange: *to Tony* Most people say, "you mean the world to me." But the world means nothing to me compared to you.  
teamironmanforever  
As Strange and Tony start spending more and more time together, they start leaving personal items behind in their respective homes. So, you start seeing mystic art books in Tony’s workshop, random strange artifacts in Tony’s living room and bedroom, a coffee maker in the Sancto Santorum next to the kettle, multiple of Tony’s Tom Ford suits and quite a few of armour pieces that need to be updated.  
Queue them having to call/open portals to each other’s locations to retrieve random items when they need them and neither one batting an eye while everyone else is freaking out.  
cumbermarvel  
Okay but imagine all the cuts that Stephen would get on his face from shaving because of his shaky hands and everytime it happens, Tony is ready to kill a man because who the FUCK thought they could hurt his Stephen without consequences???!!!  
And then Stephen has to tell him that he cut himself shaving and Tony gives the razor a sharp glare

Also imagine Tony purposefully being in the bathroom when Stephen shaves. Just so that if he gets too stressed and his hands start shaking really badly, he can come over, take the razor and do it for Stephen instead.  
The first couple of times he does it, Stephen feels really embarrassed and pushes Tony away. But eventually he comes to accept that Tony is doing it because he cares, so let’s him do it. Sometimes he even asks for help.

johnlockisgo  
Tony taking care of Stephen headcanons  
I feel like Ironstrange is a very supporting ship that helps each other through rough times, and I love that because both Tony and Stephen need rest and love. But (for justified reasons) I see a lot more stuff where Stephen takes care of Tony. Of course, in almost every fic, Tony adores Stephen’s hands and takes care of him in that sense, but in the emotional sense, it’s always Stephen supporting Tony.  
So here are a couple of ways I like to think that Tony takes care of Stephen:  
He makes sure Stephen doesn’t sleep while his astral form is awake.  
He realises that Stephen doesn’t like sleeping all the way because of nightmares, which he understands.  
So Tony helps Stephen with the nightmares the way Tony wished someone would help him with his nightmares.  
Stephen still feels guilty about killing and Tony knows how to deal with that too, so they talk about both of their experiences.  
Tony spoils Stephen way too much with stuff from he thinks Stephen misses from his past life. Like he would take him to galas and fundraisers and fancy restaurants and buy him expensive watches and stuff like that.  
Tony knows Stephen misses getting praises like he did when he was a neurosurgeon (even though he never says anything because “it’s not about you”) so he lets Stephen know he is proud of him and gives him compliments whenever he has the chance.  
When Stephen is sick, Tony would do about anything so that Stephen would let Tony take care of him. When he is granted permission to help Stephen, he forces Stephen to not leave their bed until he is 100% healthy.  
Tony telling Stephen that his hands are the best thing about him, because without them, they may have never met.  
Tony and Cloak teaming up to make Stephen happy. Whenever Stephen is grumpy or sad, they both do anything to cheer him up.  
Tony making sure the refrigerator in the Sanctum is always full. Also that there is a refrigerator. And he also fills the freezer with Stark Raving Hazelnuts, because he is petty.  
Stephen has a photographic memory, so he remembers every little detail and date and Tony is always afraid that if he forgets something, Stephen would think he doesn’t care about him. Stephen tells him that he is ridiculous and should chill.  
Whenever Stephen all but mentions something he thinks is cool, Tony would take him to do it. He would even give money to medical projects that Stephen finds interesting.  
Whenever Stephen goes away for a long mission, Tony would take the opportunity to work himself to exhaustion on fixing Stephen’s hands.  
When he succeeds he makes it clear that Stephen doesn’t have to fix his hands if he doesn’t want to.  
Tony is very protective of Stephen obviously. When Stephen is even slightly hurt, everyone is scared to tell Tony because y’know. They want to live (Stephen is like that too of course).  
Tony learns that Stephen doesn’t like asking for help that he wants with doing stuff like writing or shaving so Tony learns to recognize the signs himself and he learns how to make Stephen feel good about having help.  
(Also Stephen totally uses all of Tony taking care of him to take care of Tony too. LIke he will only eat if Tony eats and only sleep if Tony sleeps.)  
\+ bonus, Spider kid taking care of his Doctor Dad  
Whenever Tony is away on business or a mission, Peter goes to the Sanctum to keep Stephen company.  
Peter pretending to be bad at homework so Stephen can help him and feel smart and necessary.  
Peter always calling Stephen when he is sick instead of a real doctor so Stephen can reconnect to his medical side.  
Tony jokes that Stephen feels unacknowledged Avengers-wise, so Peter tells Stephen he is the coolest Avenger (Tony totally gets jealous and says Peter just want to make Stephen feel better).  
Peter matchmaking between Stephen and Tony, knowing they can make each other happy.  
geogeode  
Defanging (Ironstrange zodiac au)  
Tony gets defanged in the events of Iron Man when he’s kidnapped, because his kidnappers don’t know if he’s poisonous and to make him more docile (his fangs do grow back though, which is why they’re present in the art I’ve done).  
Defanging is painful and traumatic for snakes, and can even lead to premature death.  
Imagine Tony coming back at the end of Iron Man traumatized by being defanged and falling into a (deeper) depression.  
He refuses to eat (like some defanged snakes do), and that habit carries on to him being reluctant to eat even with his fangs grow back.  
Whenever Tony thinks back to being defanged or has nightmares about it, he gets super stressed out and breaks into a panic attack (the way he does when being reminded of the events during Avengers).  
He ends up usually coiling around Stephen and constricting him in his sleep, biting more (usually himself), and has the general symptoms of a panic attack (trouble breathing, sweating, etc).  
He always feels guilty for constricting Stephen, knowing that he could’ve killed him, and Stephen being understanding and loving makes that guilt multiply.  
Tony worries that one day he’ll lose Stephen the way he’s lost everybody else in his life, especially after the events of infinity war and what’s yet to come.  
scottishaccentsareawesome  
IronStrange Headcanon  
Tony and Stephen angrily follow each other around the house while arguing, and Wong and Peter just follow them and eat cereal together while watching them fight.  
stark-raving-strange  
Ironstrange HC  
When Tony gets injured in action (which he manages often) he doesn’t let Stephen tend to him. Not since he found out that Stephen would secretly draw into himself the majority of Tony’s pain and bear it for him.  
When Stephen objected and stated that it was fine and that he has a very high pain tolerance……Tony kissed him and told him it was defeating the purpose. Because knowing that Stephen was suffering because of him was 100 times more painful than any injury Tony could have.  
incorrect-ironstrange  
superpaulina10 asked:  
I'm watching a live action version of Little Mermaid and wild idea: Stephen is a doctor taking care of his nephew Peter who has an unknown respiratory disease, and the little kid believes he is a merman. Then a journalist (Rhodes? Rhodes) ask him to go with him to America to investigate some magic drink and then he tooks Peter with them and they go to the circus and they met merman named Tony and then Tony sees Peter and he's like "Holy shit that's my son"  
(so this one … has also taken a while … sorry)  
Peter is one of the only people Stephen genuinely cares about. He took in the child when his sister got too sick to take care of him, and eventually died herself.  
Stephen likes to indulge his nephew. And Peter is obsessed with the mermaids in the way that only kids can be obsessed with something. So Stephen gets him anything mermaid-related he wants - movies, toys, costumes, you name it  
Basically, they’re very close. So when Stephen’s old friend Rhodey asks for his help investigating something, it only makes sense to bring him along. And it’s in California, so they take the time to visit plenty of beaches and collect shells  
Things only get weird when they see a man watching them from the water  
He gets too close, and Stephen demands to know why he’s staring at them  
“That’s my son”  
At this point, Stephen is ready to just leave and find Rhodey  
So he does  
He leaves with Peter crying, insisting that the strange man is his father, and takes him back to the house they were staying in. Peter eventually calms down and goes to bed while Stephen helps Rhodey. Stephen thinks he’s finally ok.  
So he is extremely worried when he sees that Peter isn’t in his bed  
He runs around the house looking for him before he hears someone laughing outside  
He finally finds Peter swimming in the pool outside - along with the man from earlier  
Stephen runs forward and picks Peter up, ready to go back inside and call the police, and, WHY DOES PETER HAVE A TAIL  
WHAT THE FUCK  
WHY DOES THAT GUY HAVE A TAIL  
WHY IS THIS HIS LIFE  
He eventually calms down and Tony explains that he really is Peter’s father, and met his mother when she visited California one time. Peter’s illness is due to being disconnected from the ocean  
They argue for a long time about what to do - Stephen refuses to relinquish guardianship of his beloved nephew - and eventually agree that Stephen and Peter will relocate nearer to the coast in New York, and Tony will meet them there  
Rhodey’s like, “But what about the thing we were-”  
Stephen: “Rhodey, Peter’s a mermaid, can we please focus on that”  
So Stephen and Tony raise Peter together, fall in love, you know the drill  
m-oo-nstruck  
imagine tony always asking stephen at random times about the different universes in the multiverse, for example it’ll be late at night and they’re too tired to get up after a battle, and tony will turn to stephen and ask if there’s a universe where they didn’t make it out of that alive.  
\- or, tony asking stephen at some random time where he suddenly feels anxious if there’s a universe where stephen doesn’t love him. (stephen doesn’t even go look for that one.)  
\- they have some random argument and smartass tony asks if there’s a universe where stephen isn’t such a bitch.  
\- peter getting in on it too and asking wizard dad™ if there’s a universe where aliens exist.  
\- stephen smiling to himself and not saying anything because maybe it’s better if he’s the only person who knows, it’s this one.  
incorrect-ironstrange  
6cats5chickens2dogs1bunny asked:  
There’s a severe lack of Tony interacting with roombas. Could you write something that involves ironstrange and a roomba. It can be about whatever you like as long as there’s a roomba

I hope a list is okay??? i don’t know what i’m doing  
Peter asked Tony for a “pet roomba” as a joke but Tony actually got him one  
It’s name is Roomby and Peter loves it  
Peter got bored one day and strapped knives to Roomby and they’ve been there ever since  
Peter also snuck a book out from the Sanctum about enchantments because he wants to learn magic but Tony and May said no  
So he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but that doesn’t stop him from trying a few spells  
Which is how Roomby came to life  
Roomby is very similar to the Cloak - pretty intelligent, sassy, and loyal  
It follows Peter around and tries to stab people who are mean to him with its knives  
It nicked Flash once  
Peter almost got in trouble but no one could prove it was his roomba or that he was controlling it  
This DID bring it to Stephen and Tony’s attention, however  
They try to get Roomby alone to take the spell off, but it keeps attacking them and stabbing their ankles  
It escapes into the Sanctum and zips around while they try to chase it  
Roomby recruits Cloakie to its side, and Cloakie keeps tangling Stephen and Tony up just as they almost get it  
Roomby finally manages to get away to Peter, who begs Tony and Stephen to leave it alone  
They’re so tired that they relent immediately  
And that is how Roomby became a member of the family  
olivia-ivy  
Supreme Family/IronStrange Headcanons Pt. 2  
As promised, more trash.  
Tony goes in for the most routine of routine surgeries (like appendicitis or something).  
Stephen low-key high-key flips out.  
You know the saying “Doctors make the worst patients”?  
Well former doctors with big egos and control issues make the worst concerned loved ones.  
Tony: “It’s just appendicitis.”  
Stephen: “Yeah, but just in case, I’ve ordered a full-body scan, an MRI -”  
Tony: “Babe, you don’t wORK HERE ANYMORE.”  
Peter is not fond of hospitals (bright lights + constant noise of varying levels + smells of antiseptic and blood = not a fun time for someone with senses dialed up to 11).  
Stephen only stops hovering over Tony to mother-hen over Peter.  
Peter knows this and sometimes plays up how bad he feels to Doctor Dad so Science Dad can get some rest.  
On days when his senses are actually bothering him, Stephen makes this special tea that’s only found in the garden of the Hong Kong sanctum that takes care of his migraines in less than an hour.  
When Stephen is busy doing Sorcerer Supreme stuff, Tony gives Peter noise-cancelling headphones and a super strong pair of sunglasses that look like his.  
Stephen and Tony both love coffee, but vastly different kinds.  
The longer Tony goes without sleep, the more desperate he will be for dark-roasted fuel and will drink it straight out of the pot if he has to.  
When they go out for coffee, he’ll get more shots of espresso than someone his age with his heart conditions ideally should.  
Stephen, on the other hand, will only drink the most expensive frou-frou drinks possible.  
The ones with names that take longer to say than it takes to actually make them.  
Those cappuccinos with fancy designs in them, and Stephen knows how to make all of them.  
Peter is not allowed to have coffee.  
Tony: “He’s hyper enough, imagine him on caffeine.”  
Stephen: “That’s fair.”  
Peter: “No, it’s not!”  
The one time he sneaks coffee, he uses Tony’s blend, but puts so much cream and sugar in it that it barely counts as coffee anymore, and both dads are horrified at the sacrilegious monstrosity their son is drinking.  
(Part 1) | (Part 3)  
merelypassingtime  
Tony would never admit it, but these days he needs a pair of reading glasses to do fine wiring work and to use a traditional computer screen.  
He is very self-conscience about it until Stephen surprises him in the lab and, upon seeing Tony in said glasses, declares him to be unbearably sexy and basically pounces on him.  
As a very willing Tony has his shirt ripped off him, he decides that maybe the glasses aren’t that bad…  
geogeode  
strange family + a dog  
as previously mentioned in this post of mine, just being elaborated on. I still haven’t thought of a name for the dog.  
Tony gets a dog to help cope with his anxiety, PTSD, and depression. Peter has been nagging him repeatedly to get a dog anyways.  
He goes to a local shelter and gets the sweetest (and biggest) golden retriever you can imagine. Tony does research on dogs to find out how to care for his new furry friend, and finds that it’s better for them to have company to keep them happy (and not bored or anxious).  
Considering how Tony is often busy with saving humanity, working with Pepper on Stark Industries, and traveling around the world, he figures he should leave his dog in Stephen’s care at the sanctuary (since he’s always there and mostly doing “nothing” in Tony’s opinion). Plus, Tony thinks that the company would be good for Stephen too, since the only other person Stephen interacts with, other than him and Peter, is Wong.  
Knowing Tony, he just shows up out of the blue and leaves the dog at the sanctum, before jetting off in his armor. Stephen, of course, isn’t happy with this decision. I doubt that Stephen had a dog before, and if he did, probably in his adolescent years. However, he grudgingly decides to care for the dog out of love for Tony (and he can’t resist his begging and puppy eyes, pun intended).  
He complains that the dog sheds too much, keeps peeing on ancient relics, and more than once has tried to play tug of war using the cloak of levitation.  
Eventually though, Stephen grows fond of the dog constantly trailing not far behind him. As Tony predicted, the dog does make good company for Stephen who misses Tony throughout the day. Not to mention, the dog reminds Stephen of Tony. They both have these cute, round, beautiful brown eyes that manage to melt Stephen’s heart. They’re both extremely physically affectionate, and both love to sit/lay on Stephen’s lap.They both unconditionally love Stephen.  
ALSO IMAGINE THIS:  
\- Stephen opening portals to Tony’s location, so Tony can destress or calm down by playing with their dog. In general, Stephen opening portals instead of facetiming Tony because he’s Extra™.  
\- Tony being jealous of their dog because it gets to spend more time with Stephen.  
\- Strange family walking their dog out at the park, or just Stephen and Tony in their superhero get-ups while Peter is at school.  
\- Tony being a doting dog dad who spoils their dog, and even wears the cheesy matching “I love my dog” and “I love my dad” shirts with their dog.  
\- Tony baby talks to the dog, even though he used to make fun of people who did.  
\- Peter posting on social media videos of tricks he teaches their dog.  
\- The dog fetching tools for Tony in his lab, even when he doesn’t ask for the tools. That, or it brings the wrong tool, but Tony praises the dog all the same.  
\- The dog sensing whenever Tony is feeling down, and always coming to his aid with Stephen right behind him.  
\- The dog sharing the bed at night with Tony and Stephen.  
\- TONY AND STEPHEN EXPERIENCING THE AWKWARDNESS OF A PET WATCHING YOU DURING SEX AT SOME POINT.  
“WE CAN’T CORRUPT OUR KID,” which leads to a lot of cockblocking moments.  
\- Stephen making conversation with the dog and saying stuff he normally wouldn’t tell Tony or Peter to their faces (maybe pouring his heart out about how much he loves them both). Bonus points for when either of them walk in and eavesdrop. BONUS BONUS POINTS IF TONY OR PETER RESPOND BACK PRETENDING TO BE THEIR DOG AND USING A GOOFY VOICE, CATCHING EMBARRASSED STEPHEN OFF GUARD.  
\- Peter takes good quality meme photos of their dog.  
\- Cloak of levitation cozying up with the dog after getting over the whole tug of war ordeal.  
\- The dog taking up the whole couch, so Tony always has to sit on Stephen’s lap. Tony doesn’t know that Stephen gets their dog to sprawl out on the couch so he can have Tony on his lap.  
\- For Halloween, Tony goes all out and buys an Iron Man costume for the dog.  
“You look just like your dad, I’m so proud of my boy”  
frostironstrange  
Frostironstrange Soulmate AUs  
Okay so I have a small thing for soulmate AUs so here we go!  
Name Soulmate AU where Loki discovers he’s adopted from Tony and Stephen’s “Loki Laufeyson” which brings up all sorts of questions when he recognizes them and introduces himself as Loki Odinson.  
Alternatively in which soulmate names change with self identity, Tony and Stephen watch one day as it changes from “Loki Odinson” to “Loki Laufeyson” To “Loki ????” to just “Loki” and have to guess at what the hell is happening to their poor soulmate.  
First words AU where Tony has “You’re interesting for a mortal” on one wrist and “What possible reason could you have to summon a demon at 2pm on a Wednesday?” on the other and Howard and maria take one look at that and wonder what the hell kinda their kids is going to have. Loki has “And you’re interesting for an asshole” on one and “You’ve been making my life endlessly difficult for too long” and that really doesn’t do much for his self-esteem. Stephen has “Listen, it’s been a rough day, okay” on one wrist and “I’ve died twice today, found out I was adopted as a political tool, my father never loved me and I’m currently bleeding out so you can wait till tomorrow because I can’t deal with this today.” scrawled in tiny green cursive on his other and he’s just constantly worried about his poor soulmates and what they must be going through.  
Timer AU where Stephen’s timer breaks due his time travel, and so he’s terrified he’s ruined it for himself and his soulmates, only to have them still find him with their working timers.  
Thoughts-connected soulmate AU where Loki’s head is quiet for so very long he’s convinced he doesn’t have a soulmate, and when Tony and Stephen are young he thinks they’re random thoughts of his, or things he’s imagined to make himself feel better and he uses magic to block the thoughts. He doesn’t consider that his soulmates might be midgardian until the spell breaks when he falls and he hears them loud and clear for the first time and is able to talk to them through his fall through the void.  
Drawing AU where similarly, Loki never gets any drawings back until he covers his skin so that he doesn’t think about it. Tony and Stephen find each other in their teens, but they don’t realize they have a third until Loki has to make a note on his arm for something. They then spend years trying to write to him to figure it out, eventually thinking they must’ve imagined it until one day as adults Tony gets completely covered in ink and Loki’s entire skin turns red while he’s out in public. He gets hopeful once again and tries writing to them once the red is gone and they both eagerly write back.  
Alternate drawing AU where they’re all mortals, Loki lives “Asgard” which is basically a cult in Alaska, and at first has to hide that he has two soulmates which is unheard of/frowned upon and then has to hide that they’re both boys. His parents try to fix him by taking away anything he can write on his skin with, but he manages with various substances from oil to blood and Tony and Stephen both are really understanding and both send him supportive messages. Once they’re all 18 and know Odin can’t stop them legally, Tony and Stephen embark on a rescue mission (with help from Maria and Howard who are good parents in this AU) and break him + thor + Sif out after Loki discovers Thor’s soulmate isn’t actually Sif, that they had faked it since Thor has Bruce as his soulmate and Sif has Valkyrie.  
Symbol AU where Loki has an arc reactor ringed by Stephen’s circles, but doesn’t know what the arc reactor is since it hasn’t been invented yet. Stephen gets it right away once Tony goes public, but gets caught up in his own life and is also trying to understand the green snake with gold horns ringing the arc reactor. Tony has strange green and gold symbols coating his back up and down that he’s never been able to translate no matter how hard he’s tried.  
galaxiesofgaymemes  
The Universe Loves Peter Parker  
Favorite headcanon is that no one can resist loving the cinnamon roll that is Peter Parker, like:  
\- all the Avengers love him and enjoy having him around the tower  
\- the cloak of levitation is always hugging him and takes him on rides around the city  
\- Wong has a secret soft spot for Peter (no matter how annoyed he may seem)  
\- Loki has personally adopted him as his younger brother  
\- The Avengers have created a Peter Parker Protection Squad  
\- Venom has permanently attached to the kid as 24/7 protection  
\- And we all know that Peter has like 12 parents a third of which are all his dads  
\- Even Thanos loves Peter and cried when he found out peter had died 

cumbermarvel

frostironstrange  
A quick collection of my frostironstrange (Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange) headcanons.  
\- Loki is the best cook, since he’s had the most time to practice. He teaches Peter from time to time, and Peter always loves the cooking lessons and brings home some of the food for Aunt May.  
\- Stephen is always trying to get Tony to drink tea instead of coffee with all kinds of new teas for Tony to try. He used to try to get Loki to drink them too. Loki would put up quite the fuss over it which Stephen originally thought was just Loki being Loki. Then Stephen and Tony accidentally discovered from Thor that Loki had trouble drinking hot liquids due to his frost giant nature. Stephen felt awful for weeks afterwards and ended up practical amassing a hoard of books on Frost Giants so it never happened again.  
\- To nobody’s surprise, Tony gets sick the most often of any of them. However it shows less since both he and Stephen can be treated with healing magic. Loki on the other hand gets sick very rarely but when he does it’s a doozy. His magic won’t allow Stephen to help, Loki himself tends to try any sicknesses until it’s gotten way worse than it needs to be, and very little medical knowledge from earth or Asgard applies to Loki. So Loki’s sickness are definitely the worse (not count the one time Peter came down with the flu and all three of them lost their minds).  
\- In this AU Loki just straight up stabbed Ross when the accords nonsense started. He still maintains he made the right choice.  
\- Loki is genderfluid, but because Asgard had very limited concepts of gender it’s only something that he’s started exploring recently. Usually he uses a masculine identity but slowly he’s begun to explore more andro and feminine ideas, though he’s still using he/him until he’s more comfortable with himself. Thor is confused about the concept but enthusiastically supportive of his sibling. Tony and Stephen are both very supportive of their lover and encourage him to explore at his own pace.  
\- Stephen Cannot Deal With Children. His lovers think it’s really funny since both of them are at least semi-good with kids, but one of them will usually save him if he’s forced to interact with a child for more than a minute or so. Usually.  
\- T’challa and Loki get along surprisingly well. Loki helps T’challa deal with Shuri both on the petty level and the deeper side of things when T’challa’s not sure how to get through something with his sister. T’challa in turn never minds listening to Loki talk out his emotional issues or helping Loki deal with Thor when Thor gets too overbearing.  
\- Stephen is not good at politics so Tony and Loki are in charge of publicity for the Avengers. Loki also serves as the diplomat between earth and Asgard and is actually quite well liked in the political world. Mostly. By, you know, the people he has yet to stab.  
\- At some point I want to write a decent story on Bucky and Loki. Loki would be the one to catch/stop Bucky and notice that Bucky was being controlled. Between Loki and Shuri, Bucky would’ve been better in a few months with no freezing required (since Loki would’ve already proved he could stop Bucky from hurting anyone). 

frostironstrange  
Coffee Shop AU BECAUSE I CAN  
Frostironstrange Tony Stark x Loki x Stephen Strange Coffee Shop AU. Why? Because every ship is legally required to have one.  
Stephen works at the campus starbucks to help pay for his medical degree. He’s mostly got scholarship, but you need money to live off too.  
Tony is the most frequent customer and has actually caused Stephen to asked his boss if he can deny a customer coffee for their own safety.  
Wong is Stephen’s co-worker and he spends about 50% of his shift making fun of Stephen’s crushes, as best friends do.  
Loki also stops by daily, he gets a fancy drink and hate-flirts with Stephen. They know each other from Stephen’s undergrad classes.  
Loki is getting a law degree, Tony is getting his masters in electrical engineering and mathematics simultaneously. Tony does not sleep.  
Honestly Stephen isn’t really convinced Loki sleeps either, but like, more in a “that guy might be a vampire” sort of way.  
Sometimes, Loki stops by with Thor dogging behind him and he’s always super exhausted with his brother. Stephen puts extra whipped cream in his drink on those days and makes a smiley face out of the chocolate sauce.  
Tony is often dragging some friend or another behind him. Stephen knows almost all of them by name and their drink orders.  
Sometimes Tony comes in sad, and Stephen never really knows what about, but once he asked and Tony just said “Oh you know, dad came into town, and nevermind you don’t want to hear about that. Did you see…” and Stephen connected the dots on his own.  
When Tony comes in sad, Stephen adds whipped cream (once he had checked with Tony that he didn’t have an allergy) to his drink even if Tony didn’t order it. Tony never orders anything sugary, not because he doesn’t like sugary drinks but because he thinks he shouldn’t. It makes his day when Stephen does it.  
Tony and Loki often meet by chance in the coffee shop and Loki is in Tony’s friend circle. They’ll sit together and sass Stephen together when he’s on break.  
One day, Loki storms in in a nasty mood, and Stephen’s about to sass him when someone storms in after Loki. It’s Odin and he’s just yelling at Loki in the middle of the coffee shop. Stephen is horrified, and after a minute of Loki trying to ignore Odin and just order his coffee, and Odin shouting awful stuff and revealing personal info about Loki, Stephen hops the counter and basically tells Odin to GTFO or he’s calling the cops. Odin says “go ahead” because he’s got half the cities’ cops in his pocket.  
Tony, whose also there and halfway to a panic attack himself, calls Rodney (an experienced cop), and Clint and Natasha (military). Rodney shows up quickly all while Stephen is just absolutely about to throw down with Odin. Tony has managed to recover enough to help Loki get to the backroom. Wong has caught the whole thing on camera. Rodney arrests Odin, with some help from Clint and Natasha when Odin tries to hit him.  
It’s a rough day all around, but in the end, Stephen still gets Loki his coffee. Loki takes it home with him, and it’s only there he realizes that both Stephen and Tony left their phone numbers on it for him.  
If he still has that cup, cleaned and tucked away in a bag in the memory box, a year later when going out with his boyfriends for their anniversary, well that’s his business  
kystarlight17  
SupremeFamily feels  
So okay you know how Spider-Man’s motto is “With great power comes great responsibility” right? And that for him this motto is applicable to all sorts of things from hiding his identity to keep his family and friends safe to protecting civilian lives.  
I also remember that Spider-Man has a policy against killing.  
So anyway imagine a scenario where Strange was around when Peter accidentally killed Gwen Stacy and he was there to help Peter recover.  
Cause when Strange accidentally killed that dude in self-defense. He felt guilty afterwards cause of the Hippocratic Oath he took.  
So yeah  
Or any other situation like that.

Also Tony! Tony is going to be soooo there helping Peter out cause he doesn’t want Peter to end up like him.

ironstrangepls  
ironstrange first kiss headcanons  
it’s a heat of the moment kiss, just fresh out of a huge battle. one of them probably almost died doing something stupid. in this case imma say stephen. he’s laying on the ground and tony runs over to him, helping him up.  
“you could have died!” “I know.” “you’re an idiot!” “I know.”  
tony grabs stephen’s robes and brings him in for a heated kiss  
stephens shocked at first before he eases into it, his hands finding their home on tony’ hips.  
tony’s hands move to stephen’s hair, gripping it tightly as it starts getting a little… French.  
eventually another avenger interrupts them, to which tony promises that they’ll “finish this later”  
and boy, do they finish it later

ready-to-kick-some-ass  
When they are on vacation and are not satisfied with the weather, the hotel, the service or whatever, Stephen just opens a portal and brings them elsewhere.  
Sometimes they are at 10 different places in three days.  
Peter is always satisfied with everything. Wherever they end up, he’s like “Oh my gosh, this is sooo awesome!”  
But Tony always finds something to complain about it. “I don’t know … don’t you think, the water would be warmer and cleaner somewhere else?”  
And Stephen plays the annoyed, grumpy one, although he actually just wants his family to be happy and would do anything for them.  
He brings them to a lonely island, where the sand is almost white, soft and warm. Where the water is light blue and perfect. Tony and he sit down at the beach, while Peter jumps right into the water with an breathless “Awesome!”  
“It’s perfect, love,” Tony says and so it’s perfect for Stephen too. 

strangemischief  
20 Things Peter Parker Knows About Love  
(Through Observation of Mr. Stark & Mr. Strange)  
@ the anon that asked if I have more HC lists. You bet I do.  
Love is…  
1\. …in many forms.  
2\. …always keeping the coffee warm.  
3\. …saying sorry first.  
4\. …wrapping a scarf snugly around the other.  
5\. …making one tea after the other has a nightmare.  
6\. …felt by friends.  
7\. … holding hands under the table.  
8\. …slow dancing when no music is playing.  
9\. …putting wet cloths on sweaty brows.  
10\. …curled up, dozing in front of the fire.  
11\. …stealing kisses in dark corners.  
12\. …felt by lovers.  
13\. …something that shines in your eyes.  
14\. …tracing scars with gentle fingers.  
15\. …something you profess.  
16\. …felt by spouses.  
17\. …ruffling hair.  
18\. …showing up to every decathlon meet.  
19\. …arguing over what movie to watch.  
20\. …felt by families.

merelypassingtime  
When Tony asks Stephen to come with him to an awards banquet Stephen isn’t very enthusiastic, but he agrees for Tony’s sake. When he sees the limo Tony has waiting to take them, he wishes he hadn’t agreed.  
Luckily, it doesn’t take Tony very long to figure out that Stephen is afraid of driving and has been ever since his car accident. So, Tony thinks of a way to distract him during the trip. A very, very nice way judging by Stephen’s vocal approval.  
When they get to the banquet, both looking decidedly rumbled and satisfied, Stephen is surprised to find it is in his honor, celebration the FDA approving the Strange procedure for general use. He thinks he should be more embarrassed to be so obviously recently shagged, but really he can only be smug about it as beside him Tony radiates pride and love stronger then his arc reactor radiates light.

incorrect-ironstrange  
th-namesnightowl asked:  
post-iw ironstrange holiday traditions/shenanigans/headcanons/plans? (happy december first!!!)

Got ya’ fam  
Stephen used to hate the holidays because of his family (if you read my Thanksgiving fic, you understand) and he pretty much stopped celebrating after he moved to New York  
Tony, on the other hand, loves the holidays because it gives him the perfect excuse to splurge and buy huge over-the-top gifts  
He goes way over the top - decorations everywhere, a tree so tall it logically shouldn’t be able to fit in the house, garlands, wreaths, lights in every. Room.  
Stephen is amused…at first.  
“Tony, why are there decorations in the bathroom?”  
“Tony. Tony, what did you do to the closet.”  
“TONY, WHERE DID YOU GET A REINDEER PUT IT BACK-”  
Peter and the Cloak help Tony hang decorations high up  
Stephen gets into the spirit eventually, but he’s still cheeky for the heck of it  
“Why are we even celebrating Christmas Tony we’re atheists”  
“It’s festive”  
“Why tho”  
“Stephen, just help me with these decorations”  
Tony bought Peter a car May was not amused  
They buy a bunch of toys for their pets  
The cats really enjoy the boxes  
Tony makes Stephen wear a festive sweater  
Peter voluntarily wears a reindeer headband and red nose  
Getting up way too early to open presents  
Throwing huge holiday charity events  
(sorry that this isn’t super inclusive of other holidays, I don’t really have a lot of experience with them)  
Happy Holidays!  
dailymirayla  
Supreme family headcanon  
So imagine, that Tony and the Cloak would have that love-hate relationship, when they can fight like kids, but can stay next to each other peacefully. Tony would laugh every time the Cloak pisses off Stephen, but will be very angry when the Cloak teases him. So that is why Tony would call the Cloak “Cape” out of revenge. But still, when Tony feels under the weather or he is depressed, the Cloak will be the first one to comfort him with its warmest hug. Sometimes Strange and Peter find them sleeping peacefully on the coach, and they accidentally take some pictures of them, for blackmail of course.  
handsoffreindeergames  
Headcanon (well... canon, really?)  
Tony will never be the fun dad.  
Of course, you can totally have a good time with him and he will always be there for you but he isn’t the fun dad. Just look at him and Peter. they have fun together and everything’s all sugar and spice and everything nice but at the same time, Tony doesn’t want Peter to miss out on school. He wants him to go to college and he didn’t build Peter’s suit for fun but to protect him. When there’s danger (e.g the spaceship) he wants him to back off. he wants him to grow as a person, to achieve his goals in life. And okay, so he takes away Peter’s suit, so what? He needed to teach him a lesson about responsibility. He is proud of him when he declines to be an avenger.  
Tony Stark isn’t the fun dad.  
But he is loving and caring with all of his heart. 

suitofarmxr-archived  
Tony Stark Sleeping Positions Head-canon;  
Tony sleeping next to Pepper Potts:  
Tony is the little spoon. He sleeps on his side with a small amount of distance between Pepper and himself though he makes sure there is always a limb of Pepper’s draped over him, just for that feeling of protection. The space is there on purpose, it’s so in the middle of the night when he inevitably has some sort of nightmare or flashback he can scoot backwards into her. It will wake her up or at least bring about a form of consciousness so that she’ll wrap her arms around him properly and hold him closer.  
Tony sleeping next to Peter Parker (PLATONIC IRONDAD THANK YOU):  
Peter obviously doesn’t sleep next to Tony all that often. But when he does it’s because he’s staying at the Compound (or lives there if we’re going by my adopted verse) and has a nightmare. The sleeping next to Tony Stark situation only started after Titan. Peter has PTSD, his dreams of fading away. And on nights like that he slips into Tony’s room and crawls into bed with the genius. Tony is a self-declared little spoon, except where Peter is concerned. When Tony feels the bed dip and a weight at his side, Tony rolls over and pretty much engulfs the teenager into a hug. They sleep in a bear hug with Peter’s burying himself into Tony’s side and Tony just reminding himself that Peter is still alive (he needs this the same way Peter does sometimes, when he has nights where he dreams of Peter disintegrating) by wrapping every limb around the boy. He buries his face into his kids hair and holds him to his chest, just feeling Peter breathe, feeling his heartbeat. Peter is the only exception to the little spoon rule and he will not waver from it.  
Tony sleeping next to Steve Rogers:  
There isn’t so much a big spoon, little spoon situation here. Because Tony just sleeps on top of Steve with He sleeps with his head on his chest and Steve basically starfish underneath him though somehow Tony has his legs wrapped around the Captain’s. Well that’s where he starts the night anyway Throughout the night thanks to both of them shifting Tony usually ends up in one of two places however. Either with his face buried in Steve’s neck if he shifts upwards OR buried under Steve’s armpit  
Tony sleeping next to Stephen Strange:  
When Tony sleeps next to Strange he’s back to being the actual little spoon. He slips with Stephen’s arms criss-crossed over him, holding him in place. Specifically this way so Tony can hold Stephen’s hands. The shake those fingers is honestly one of his favourite things, it’s so raw, so human, so Stephen Strange so he ALWAYS holds Stephen’s hands in his sleep, he runs his thumb up and down scars as he drops off. Tony presses into Stephen most nights, his head tucked under Stephen’s chin as he curls up in a ball.  
Tony sleeping next to Bucky Barnes:  
Tony turns into a ball when he sleeps next to Bucky. He makes himself as small as possible and fits himself into Bucky’s frame. No one makes Tony feels as protected as Bucky Barnes. With Bucky, nightmares are almost gone, almost completely extinct, of course they still happen occasionally (usually about something bucky can’t provent) but there’s a lot less fear than there used to be, he doesn’t feel so defenceless. So Tony balls himself up and slots into Bucky’s arms. He clings to the soldiers frame, usually facing Bucky instead of away so he curl fingers into Bucky’s shirt as he sleeps.  
Tony sleeping next to Bruce Banner:  
Ah, a rarity. Tony isn’t so much the small spoon without question. It’s a lot more of a give and take relationship here. It really depends on how and why they’re sleeping. For Bruce and Tony sleep isn’t necessary, well it is but they evade it usually. So when they sleep, they sleep for purpose and it’s one of the most intimate moments they probably have. So who’s big spoon and who’s little spoon varies. Tony loves being little spoon but when it comes to Bruce, the immense protectiveness he feels over the doctor means he will often choose to be big spoon. Tony wants to make sure Bruce feels like he’s loved, he knows the other man struggles with that sometimes. So he’ll wrap his entire being around Bruce in his sleep and hold him close, he’ll kiss the top of his head, bury his nose in his hair and sleep that way.  
(should i do anyone else?)  
hweianime  
Okay but imagine Thanos snaps his fingers right? And two alternative universes will then simultaneously occur- one where the characters die exactly MCU canon way, and the other is the complete opposite occurs so it’s Peter holding Tony as he dies and Bucky watching Steve disappear etc.  
In the inverse!canon AU Peter (justifiably) blames the shit out Star Lord Peter but eventually forgives him because Parker is a fucking snowflake okay and they still have Dr Strange who transports all of them back to earth to meet with everyone. Anyway, I’m imagining canon alive characters and inverse!canon alive characters both working at the same time to find a way to stop Thanos and bring the others back, Tony and Bruce breaking the laws of everything (time travel device or something right?) and Strange using magic stuff, possibly with some help from T’Challa.  
Now this can go a few different ways here:  
-everyone ends up back in time, before the timeline branched out and legit both the canon and inverse!canon groups try and hide the fact they’re time travelers from the other group while trying to either force their plans on each other (or maybe they just hug and cry it out)  
-both universes simultaneously defeat Thanos which causes some sort of time bullshit thing and the universes merge. Then they all hug and cry.  
-Stephen put a spell on Tony so they can telepathically communicate between dimensions  
-we completely ignore canon storyline and just talk about the inverse!canon one because if both universes go back in time that could create another alternative timeline making it impossible for them to merge and wtf I want to see bamf Peter Parker and Strange and Bucky and-

lesbiansassemble  
anonymous asked:  
Ironstrange for the ship meme?

Who is the restless sleeper? Tony  
Who eats cereal for dinner? Tony  
Who wears odd socks? Tony  
Who reads more? Stephen  
Who prefers a bath over a shower? Stephen  
Who can knit? Stephen  
Who has the weirder laugh? Tony  
Who gets more jealous? Tony  
Who sleeps with a teddy bear? Tony is Stephen’s teddy bear  
Who still uses internet explorer? Stephen  
Who is the most sentimental? Tony  
Who can play an instrument? Stephen  
Who has the worst sense of direction? Tony  
Who cooks breakfast? Stephen  
Who is the early riser? Stephen  
Send me a ship

frostironstrange  
Holiday Headcanons List  
Loki doesn’t really understand modern Christmas or it’s religious associations. In Asgard, the holiday is still the pagan winter it’s-dark-so-let’s-get-drunk party but he wasn’t fond of that party anyways so he’s willing to play along.  
Tony hates the whole holiday season, but he tries to pretend that he doesn’t. He hates being a downer, but the whole holiday is filled with galas he doesn’t want to attend, people he has to be nice to, and bad memories all thrown together. His mom had died only a handful of days from Christmas (his dad too, but that was a bonus), and it still hurt to remember. Still, he puts on a very fake smile and acts really excited so he doesn’t ruin it for everyone else.  
Stephen is the only one of the three who actually really likes the holidays. He’s had good Christmas experiences so it’s really important to him. He also celebrates the Winter Solstice with Wong, and the two of them usually set that day aside for just them to spend some time together.  
Loki and Stephen would both pickup on Tony’s discomfort quickly, and they would do everything they could to help out. Distract him at galas, drive away people so Tony doesn’t have to deal with them, spend a quiet day with him on December 16th. The month would still be hard on him, but it’s not as bad when he has people on his side.  
Christmas day would come around, all the avengers would be safe in the tower. Rhodey is on leave, Pepper shuts off her phone for the day, Peter and May have both come to the tower for Christmas. Wong’s there too, getting photos of everything. Giant soft ugly Christmas sweaters are mandated, and of course Tony’s is extra giant on him giving him sweater paws and a turtle neck to hide in.  
Everyone does gifts in the morning, followed by games and movies. Stephen is loving all of it and Loki has put himself onto watching Tony for when he gets overwhelmed. When he does, Loki is quick to whisk the both of them away for a break.  
It’s snowing outside, and both of Tony’s boyfriends have sworn they have nothing to do with the turn in the weather, but Tony knows them too well for that. At one point, when he’s getting overstimulated, Loki pulls him and Stephen away into a quiet room with a balcony. It’s just chilly enough to justify burrowing into his sweater and both his partners are more then happy to to tuck Tony between them to warm up. The snow is muffling the quiet sounds of the city below, the gray clouds are covering the sky and when Tony closes his eyes he can’t help but feel happy and safe. It’s the first time he’s had a happy christmas in a long time.  
Usually, if asked, Tony would say New Years is his favorite holiday. The press would assume it was because it was a party holiday, and only Tony and a few others would know it’s because it meant the holiday season was finally over. This time though, when some reporter asks him while he’s trying to walk to get some coffee, he finds his answer has changed.  
shouldhavestayedonthebus  
IronStrange thoughts  
Stephen finds a comfort in Tony that he hasn’t experienced before?  
Like, okay, sure he’s a rich doctor surgeon guy and can afford to dazzle his dates with fancy and expensive meals and drinks, but Tony is the first time he doesn’t have to. And it’s a comfort because his money, finally, doesn’t have to be a method of seduction. And Tony doesn’t need to use his money either and really the two of them can have an evening where the wine doesn’t matter, the whiskey doesn’t matter, the cut of steak doesn’t matter.  
Their dates are spent wooing each other with snark and observation. They connect over words and for the first time in a long time, Stephen finds happiness in the dating scene.  
He is comfortable with spending time with Tony, and not worrying over how to impress him.  
merelypassingtime  
All the Avengers were sitting around one Friday night arguing about which celebrity has the nicest ass. The debate was getting pretty heated, so nobody noticed Tony slip off until he paraded back into the room in skin-tight booty shorts, cutting the talk of in mid-sentence.  
In the ensuing silence Tony strutted to the center of the room, turned the full power of his posterior towards the gapping group and looked coquettishly over his shoulder, and demanding, “Any more arguments?”  
When Nat opened her mouth, more out of ostanance than any really objection, Stephen shot her a glare that said clearly, That’s my man. Belittle his fine, fine ass at your own peril.  
She didn’t take the challenge, saying instead, “Okay, that’s settled. How about what actor has the best singing voice?”  
logangarfield  
ironstrange + plus peter happy headcanons  
they go to amusement parks and stephen vomits on tony who groans cause those his favorite shoes but that’s okay cause he’s happy and having fun with his fiancé and peter who just points and laughs and stephens cape just drapes over his head and stephen chuckles and demands his cape to behave  
peter asks “so aunt may thinks you guys are married, i told her no and she freaked out and said she’d plan the wedding” tony choked on his drink, peter asks “i’d make a great best man mr.stark”  
peter becomes his best man after 200 text messages and 50 voicemails, this kid is persistent  
peter literally moves in cause stephen keeps finding his socks over everywhere and threatens he burn them all if he doesn’t start picking up after himself  
tony doesn’t mind peter coming over all the time, peter adopts science as his favorite subjects and only thing peter likes to press random buttons and one was for his suit and let’s say, peter screamed like a girl  
ironstrange-is-the-endgame  
anonymous asked:  
top ten ironstrange headcanons

I’ll go with headcanons I saw around/are popular in fanfics and I like (and then I’ll probably throw some of mine that I’d like to see more, but I’m not sure):  
1\. Stephen falls for Tony while looking into all the different futures on Titan, but Tony starts to have feelings for him/understand that he’s not completely immune to Stephen’s charm when they are speaking on the flying doughnut;  
2\. They just being there for the other, supporting each other through panic attacks and breakdowns;  
3\. Stephen running away after the Snap is reversed because he can’t bear the idea of seeing Tony happy with someone else. Tony following him and kissing him on the Sanctum threshold;  
4\. (not strictly ironstrange, as in supreme family) Stephen takes care of Peter while they are in the Soul Dimension and Peter tells him about how great and fantastic Tony is, and how much Peter wants to be like him. He doesn’t want Spider-Man to be like IronMan, he wants to be like Tony Stark. Also, with the passing of time in the Soul Dimension Peter decided that even Stephen is a super good model;  
5\. Any self-sacrificing idiots trope, I really love those! Also, Tony and Stephen argue because the other is a giant self-sacrificing idiot;  
6\. Cuddling! I’m not even a romantic person, but I think this work perfectly with them. Both of them are tactile persons even if in a different way. Tony is more obvious while Stephen’s touches are usually more subtle but they both love to touch the other and when they are alone they cuddle A LOT!  
7\. Tony showing off Stephen every given occasion, both with the other Avengers and with the public. He just wants to show how much he loves his magic boyfriend;  
8\. A super duper extra wedding ceremony! I don’t even know if it’s a headcanon or just something I want to see more, wedding fics/arts/whatever;  
9\. The Cloak ships it. You can’t change my mind. I headcanon that Cloakie is aware of Stephen’s feelings and once it figures out that its Master has a crush on Tony it does everything in its power to play matchmaker;  
10\. They both are horny and kinky as fuck! This is canon, I didn’t make the rules there.  
fukmeintheassandcallmecastiel  
IronStrange/Stony Headcanon  
This is for all of you indecisive ones, because I’ve never seen such a disputed ship as that between Tony Stark and Stephen Strange or Tony Stark and Steve Rogers (I’m looking at you, @annatheinsane ).  
So, our boy Tony secretly feels really sensitive about the arc reactor in his chest, he feels that he’s less than human, running on batteries.  
So every night before he goes to sleep, and every morning when he wakes up, Stephen/ Steven will lift up Tony’s shirt and kiss all around the reactor, then press their lips right in the center of it and whisper “You are so, so human.” against it.

comeandreadawhile  
I can’t decide  
Chapter 3 of Congrats, It’s a Spider-Boy is in the works, and there’s also a request for a part 2 to We Match.  
After that, I have some ideas I’d like to put out but I can’t decide what order to write them in, so you guys tell me!  
Sick days with Doctor Dad; With Bruce nowhere to be found, Tony and Stephen have to find out how to combat Peter’s flu. Okay, Tony is just trying to be helpful while Stephen figures it out.  
(Bit late for Mer-may, sue me) Ripples; Seaside doctor Stephen just happens to have an injured mer-man and mer-pup wash up on his private section of the beach following a hurricane.  
Settling In; Following Infinity War, pure recovery domestic fluff at the Sanctum. Will include some Cloak shenanigans and Peter allowed to sleep in his dads’ bed (basically taking a bunch of the listed ironstrange family headcanons and fleshing them out)  
(Currently Untitled); KingxSorceror au inspired by @doobler and their lord au piece.  
Baby steps; Stephen and Tony get a little caught in the moment while trying to teach Peter to dance.  
Happy Accidents; Stephen and Tony have to learn how to parent after Peter pokes the Time Stone and turns into a toddler. Hilarity and warm fuzzies ensue.  
Either in the comments or in my ask/submissions, let me know. What would you lovelies like to see next?  
descaladumidera  
anonymous asked:  
When you have time, some headcanons about Ironstrange playing monopoly with Peter? Who cheats, who wins, who flips over the game, who sleeps on the couch that night, that sort of thing  
1\. It was Peter’s idea, of course. And because he has these big, brown puppy-eyes and knows how to use them, Tony and Stephen give their okay to play with him. Of course Peter—mischievous little minx that he is (he has definitely spent too much time with Loki)—knows that this can only end in disaster.  
2\. Tony is adamant about the fact that he already is a billionaire, so he doesn’t need to win. He doesn’t need fake money, he has the real deal. He nearly flips the board the first time Stephen holds his hand out for the rent Tony has to pay, because he landed on one of Stephen’s hotels. (’I COULD BUY TEN OF THESE HOTELS IF I WANTED TO! IN REAL LIFE!’ Stephen just wears a shit-eating grin.)  
3\. Stephen secretly steals Tony’s money via portal and gives it to Peter with a wink, because the poor kid apparently doesn’t know how to play and spends all his money immediately. No need to say that Stephen is Peter’s favourite for this evening. The fact that Stephen gets all of them ice-cream only helps with this.  
4\. Of course Tony catches on, but for once he bites his tongue and doesn’t say anything. It makes him feel all warm inside to see his kid and his boyfriend get along so well, even if it’s at his expense. So he just rolls his eyes and pretends he doesn’t notice the cheating. Stephen knows that Tony notices and his tummy tingles when he realises that Tony is indulging them.  
5\. In the end Peter wins, having only pretended not to know how to play, and Tony and Stephen only shake their heads fondly. Nobody sleeps on the couch tonight, because, as childish as they can be, in the end it’s just a game and the evening was fun and it’s nothing to be cross about. They are adults after all. (Except for Peter, who is a bit cross that the table didn’t get flipped at least once. But when he watches Stephen and Tony shooting each other lovey-dovey looks, he knows nothing can beat this. (‘Eww, get a room!’))  
incorrect-ironstrange  
johnlockisgo asked:  
What's your Ironstrange family headcanons for when one of them is sick (how does the sick person react? How do the other members of the family take care of him?)

Stephen will:  
Make sure they take their medicine and rest  
Bitch at Tony for getting sick  
Not bitch at Peter for getting sick  
Favoritism, smh  
Lets Peter pick out movies and tv shows for them to watch  
Lets Tony pick from a selection that he’s already picked for them  
Tony will:  
Try and fail to make Jarvis’s get better soup  
Try again  
Eventually come up with something passable  
Read wildly conflicting reports on how to help a sick person online and not know what to do  
Call in the calvary (Rhodey) to help  
Rhodey is also sick  
Oh no  
Peter will:  
Panic over a mild fever  
Make soup from a can  
Watch the temperature like a hawk  
Accidentally give you the wrong medicine  
Give up and call Aunt May for help  
johnlockisgo  
Ironstrange family + cats prompts  
These are just a few cute Ironstrange family headcanons involving cats.  
Stephen adopts a cat (it’s a very smart cat BTW) and the clock and it are rivals, battling for Stephen’s attention and affection. Eventually, the cat and cloak realise that the only way they can be Stephen’s favourite forever is if they get Stephen and Tony to be together.  
The Sanctum has a cat that just seems to be there. Everyone thinks it’s the cutest and the most adorable thing. But after Tony and Stephen start dating, weird things start happening to Tony and somehow the cat is always there when those things happen.  
Peter loves feeding stray cats and one day he decides to bring one home, hiding it in the compound. Stephen read about ghosts and spirits and is convinced that the compound is haunted after hearing strange sounds.  
When Tony and Stephen give Peter a cat for Christmas, he is beyond thrilled. However, he is about to change his mind about the cat when he finds out that it tells on him to his dads.  
Tony, worried over the disappearance of his boyfriend, finds comfort in the cat that seems to meow at him like he wants Tony to understand what he is saying.  
The Avengers gets a basket of kittens on their doorstep one day, one for each person. Stephen and Tony seem to be the only people that don’t think this is just a friendly gift.  
Stephen has an embarrassing cat videos addiction and tries to hide it from Tony.  
Tony is sick and Stephen, being that the doctor that he is, makes sure he doesn’t get out of bed at all. Peter, seeing Tony is bored brings him a cat to keep him company and cheer him up. Tony doesn’t like cats but doesn’t want to disappoint Peter so he thanks him and Peter leaves him with the cat.  
Write about all the times the family cat fell asleep on someone’s knees and the person couldn’t get up and how the other family members reacted to this.  
Write about when the family cat died.  
Headcanon:  
everyone is happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and feel free to check out my other platforms using this link: https://myurls.co/theincorrectavengers


	4. Clintasha (Clint x Natasha) Headcanons & Prompts: Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All headcanons and prompts are from Tumblr, none of them are mine and full credit goes to the original posters.

vivabucky  
being part of a clintasha trio would include  
knowing what happened in Budapest (aka life goals)  
breaking into some important building and doing good natured vandalism   
matching necklaces  
tons of inside jokes  
like literally everything is an inside joke  
so much sass  
shipping clintasha  
always training together  
asking client for some relationship advice  
“just kill them”  
“no, clint, i need a romantic advice”  
“kill them romantically”  
so much teasing  
making a competition out of pretty much everything   
them being very protective of you  
getting matching tattoos  
weekly movie nights  
making flower crowns for them  
them secretly liking it  
triple cuddles  
you always being in the middle  
pulling pranks on other avengers  
making vines 25/8  
SMACK CAM  
smack cam-ing everyone in tower  
secretly adopting a puppy  
making bird-y jokes around clint  
having matching shirts  
always having each other’s backs  
“you know who is beautiful?”  
“who?”  
“Nat”  
having annoyingly cute nicknames for each other  
being the feminist trio  
finishing each other’s sentences  
stealing random stuff from each other  
making fun of each other  
“you know i didn’t mean it, right?”  
making caramel onions for the other avengers  
them thinking it’s a caramel apple  
“we swear it was clint’s idea”  
“HEY!”  
you singing “we’re all in this together” while you’re planning something with them  
them looking at you with disappointment in their eyes  
so many bets  
having a group chat where you gossip about everyone  
“did you see cap’s outfit yesterday? 2/10″  
you and nat shaving clint’s eyebrow when he’s asleep  
him actually liking the look of it  
“i look tough”  
messing with tony’s gadgets  
messing with Friday  
“Friday? do you know what porn is?”  
always updating them on new memes  
Meme Trashes™   
taking care of each other  
a-marvel-headcannon  
Learning Languages  
• When Natasha finally learned to trust Clint, she taught him Russian.  
• Admittedly, it was the hardest thing Clint had ever had to do.  
• Because ‘wtf is this alphabet, these aren’t even letters.’  
• But in return he had ended up being the one to teach her sign language.  
headcanons-galore69  
Domestic avengers headcanon  
The first time Peter had coffee was an accident. Clint was babysitting him and set his coffee down for a second, when he picked it up, Peter was swinging from light fixtures. It took Clint, Natasha, and tony about an hour to get him to sleep.  
hawkwardronin  
Headcanon  
Clint is the only person allowed to call Natasha ‘Tasha’  
a-marvel-headcannon  
Name  
• Natasha isn’t Black Widow’s actual name. Neither is Natalia. Not many people know it either.  
• Nick Fury doesn’t even know it. He thinks he does, but he only knows as far back as to the name she was given in Red Room.  
• The only one to know the name she was given originally is Clint Barton. She had told him to show how much she trusted him and how grateful she was for what he did for her.  
• Clint has never told anyone her real name. It is a secret that he will take to the grave.  
vivabucky  
girls’ night with Nat and Wanda would include  
thanks to my amazing sister (from another mister) @nanodoll for this cute idea  
after emotionally draining missions you, Nat and Wanda always have girls night filled with random stereotypical stuff  
lip-syncing and randomly dancing to your favorite songs as you’re making something sweet to eat  
food fights  
taping it all  
making your own music videos  
painting each other’s nails  
gossiping about everything and everyone  
talking about your ships between avengers  
“Stucky needs to go canon asap”  
“omg yes, wouldn’t that be awesome!”  
“girls, don’t kill me please but i ship Stony”  
eating tons of junk food  
so much online shopping  
buying avengers merch  
looking up shirtless avengers pictures  
taking fun quizzes  
“who is your perfect avenger boyfriend?”  
Nat getting Clint  
making kissy faces at her  
her face going red  
banning everyone from entering your room  
henna tattoos  
watching sad and sappy movies  
knowing exactly what’s going to happen  
but still crying when Ally and Noah die  
cuddling with your best girls  
pulling pranks on other avengers  
taking weird selfies  
making them watch “stranger things”  
them falling in love with it  
drinking too much wine (Nat’s fault)  
making Wanda do fun stuff with her powers  
“make me fly, Wanda!”  
pretending to be Tony as she’s making you “fly”  
“so, Nat, tell us what happened in Budapest”  
clearbluewaters  
Little Natasha Things  
Despite her name, she’s actually arachnophobic; and there has been many a time when she’s covertly reprogrammed Tony’s robot cleaners to get rid of spiders as well as dust bunnies and Clint’s leftover pizza crusts. Nobody knows this except Clint, although Tony often wonders about the lack of cobwebs in his unused rooms.  
She also hates horror movies, especially the ones that involve possession or any other kind of mind control. This, on the other hand, was apparent by the third time the Avengers had movie night.   
She actually can’t stand the taste of vodka. But she still loves pierogi and borscht; spurring many lunch dates down at Veselka with Bucky or Wanda.  
Tony gave her an expensive red convertible for her birthday that he nicknamed The Communist Barbiemobile. Steve thinks that’s insensitive, but she secretly finds it hilarious.  
She taught Clint how to do all sorts of ballroom dancing. She tried to teach Steve too; but bless him, the poor boy still has two left feet.  
She can’t stand cooking, and really only knows about five recipes anyway. But (to Sam’s delight) that doesn’t stop her from enjoying baking instead.  
She and Steve have often platonically shared a bed on missions. At first, it was just for convenience; since their covers were married and it was the middle of January and the guy’s basically a living space heater anyway. But it started happening more and more often, and now even when they don’t have to they just snuggle together and gossip sleepily until they fall asleep. She knows the nightmares won’t bother her so much when she has a pair of friendly arms wrapped around her.  
She and Clint sometimes like to sit on the balcony of their apartment when they can’t sleep and imagine what they’d like to do if they weren’t superheroes or special agents. Their ideas are different every night; and range from Olympic trainer to makeup artist to pizza deliverer to burlesque dancer to counselor for abused children.   
Her favorite Disney movie is Tangled. She’s seen it about ten times already.  
She writes little reminders for herself on multi colored Post-Its and puts them on the refrigerator. Sometimes, after periods when she forgets to take them down, it looks like a flock of blue, pink, and yellow butterflies has descended on the kitchen.  
She can play the guitar, piano, and violin.   
She can also sing really well, but only does it around the people she trusts most.  
She never wants to dance ballet ever again. It reminds her too much of being under the Red Room thrall.  
She paints the nails of all the other Avengers when she gets bored or stressed; to the point when she’s memorized all their individual preferences. Wanda prefers monochrome dark colors; Thor likes little patterns, especially various star designs; Bucky goes for shades of pink or blue; and Tony usually requests a letter on each nail to spell something out, usually a swear word or two.   
She really only dresses up sexy on missions when she thinks her looks could be useful. Jeans and hoodies and leather jackets are a girl’s best friend.  
Her favorite part of being famous is all the young girls who tell her that she’s their hero, or inspiration, or that she gives them strength. After all, if she can make the lives of all those girls a little better, it’s worth all the shit she went through at their age to get here.  
Her least favorite part of being famous is all the sexist bullshit that people regularly fling at her (when they’re not ignoring her in favor of the male Avengers). If she never has to hear “Do you wear anything under your catsuit?” or “What diet plan do you use to keep in as good shape as the boys?” or “Can you address the rumors about which of your teammates you’re sleeping with?” or the classic “How about a smile?” again, it’ll be far too soon.  
Sometimes during battles or even in day-to-day life, she’ll blank out and disassociate for seemingly no reason. The smallest things, usually ones that she wouldn’t watch out for, can feed into her memory issues or remind her of painful experiences.  
She and Clint both love Star Wars and one of their favorite “days off” things to do is rewatch the movies together. The only problem is that he can’t stand the prequels, but she loves them; so any movie-watching always gets delayed at least an hour by their squabbling over whether to see A New Hope or The Phantom Menace first.   
She educated Steve, Bucky, Thor, Vision, and Wanda about modern American culture in much the same way: emailing them links to Buzzfeed articles and getting them Netflix accounts.  
She and Bucky like to pretend to talk shit about their teammates in Russian. Usually, they’re really swapping cookie recipes or complimenting each other’s hair or arguing over whether Taylor Swift is better than Adele; but Tony doesn’t need to know that.  
She knits personalized ugly sweaters for all her friends every winter.   
She also knits Bucky arm warmers; partially to keep him from sticking his metal hand up Sam’s shirt to make him scream and partially to stop everyone else from daring each other to stick their tongues on the arm and getting stuck for the fifth time this week, Stark.  
She has brunch with Pepper and Maria every Sunday she’s not off saving the world.  
She will watch any movie – no matter how good or appallingly bad – as long as it has sharks, dinosaurs, robots, or aliens in it.  
She still sometimes handcuffs herself to the bed after she’s had a particularly bad mental health day.  
She, Steve, Sam, and Bucky (aka the real fantastic four) end up going on all the missions that need more than two people but not the whole team. As a result, she’s learned to work with them and trust them almost as much as she does Clint; and they’ve had many impromptu late-night diner runs, movie marathons, and carpool karaoke sessions together.   
Changing her hairstyle every couple years or so has been a tradition ever since she joined SHIELD. Not only is it a convenient way to reinvent herself and date the pictures her friends take of her, but it’s also just…fun. Except for that god-awful perm she had in 2009; which we do not talk about put those goddamn photos away right now Clinton.  
She owns about fifty different items of weaponized makeup; including one lipstick that doubles as a bomb and a tube of mascara with a hidden poisonous needle. Any of her team are free to borrow any of them at any time, as long as they don’t accidentally kill each other or wear the lipsticks when they have a cold.  
Almost no one knows about her nightmares except Steve, Clint, and Bucky.  
She never gets to sleep before midnight anyway.   
She’s not as cold and uncaring as a lot of people would believe. It’s just that before SHIELD she thought she’d never be safe to love, and before the Avengers she thought that she’d missed her opportunity to be part of a family. Luckily, she was wrong on both accounts.  
a-marvel-headcannon  
Nat vs Tasha  
• It's not unknown that Clint calls Natasha Nat and Tasha rather than using her full first name.  
• He usually uses Nat.  
• Tasha is saved for the gentle moments, when one of them is upset or hurt or something along those lines.  
redheadredledger  
Headcanon that while certain public displays of attention make people uncomfortable there are some that make a brilliant distraction. Clint’s favourite is proposing in more and more ridiculous ways just to watch Natasha try to stay in character.   
clearbluewaters  
the most disastrous of weddings  
[modern au]

-The wedding was in Los Angeles, and most of their friends lived in/around New York. Clint and Natasha’s plane was an hour delayed, Thor’s plane was two hours delayed, and Rhodey, the best man himself, couldn’t even get there until literally two minutes before the ceremony started.  
-At least seven of Tony’s ex-one-night-stands decided to gatecrash. One underwear model even got up during dinner and made a very drunken speech about how lucky Pepper was to get to sleep with Tony regularly now.  
-The wedding was secular (which pissed off Pepper’s Jewish relatives), had a ridiculously long guest list (which pissed off Pepper), and was held in an obnoxiously fancy hotel (which pissed off Steve right before he subjected everyone around him to a very long rant about capitalism).  
-Pepper’s parents got into a huge fight with Howard Stark about him and his son not honoring their own Jewish roots. Maria Stark got very drunk after that and fell into the hotel fountain.  
-Steve and Bucky, fresh from their own honeymoon, spent half the reception having sex in the coat closet and the whole wedding being “so disgustingly adorable they make me feel bad about my love life, and I’m the groom for god’s sake” (Tony’s words).  
-Tony’s teenage son Jonas (aka Vision) decided to bring along his girlfriend Wanda and her twin brother Pietro. Wanda swiped half the drinks off the dinner table before the guests could, and ended up getting as shitfaced as only a sixteen-year-old novice drinker could. Meanwhile, Pietro got bored ten minutes into the wedding and slipped away to a comics store a block away from the hotel. Nobody missed him until after the reception.  
-Pepper was never Bridezilla. Tony was Bridezilla. Complete control freak. Everything had to be perfect for his bride, everything had to match (“Rogers, can you tell the difference between eggshell and ecru?”), everything had to be over-the-top expensive, and he kept freaking out if anything went wrong. Which then, of course, led to Pepper freaking out too and everyone in the vicinity getting a headache.  
-Thor made the huge mistake of bringing along his younger brother “for fun.”  
-Loki, of course, thought it would be funny to start several ridiculous rumors about Tony’s friends (ranging from “Natasha kills every man she sleeps with” to “Steve is secretly a neo-Nazi”).   
-And then he thought it would be funny to sneak weed into the wedding cake, tease the seams of Pepper’s dress with a razor blade, and slip a positive pregnancy test (along with a note “from Pepper”) into Tony’s suitcase. Maria Hill caught him at the first and last prank, but poor Pepper unknowingly came very close to suffering a wardrobe malfunction every time she took a deep breath.  
-It rained all weekend; and the day of the wedding itself, there was a massive thunderstorm. Half the guests got their outfits soaked.  
-Sharon, who’d recently broken her ankle in martial arts class, ended up twisting it again during dance rehearsals. So Howard, who wanted to avoid a trip to the ER, gave her enough (possibly illegal) painkillers to stun an elephant; and poor Sharon stayed high as a kite for the whole wedding. She gave everyone ship names. Literally everyone.  
-(“Pepperony…hehe, that’s funny; you’re a pizza topping; though I don’t think you’re very tasty, Tony…Nint? Or Clintasha? Maybe Rortan, but that sounds like rotten, and Nat’s too tasty-looking to be rotten…Starbucks? Barnes and Noble? Buck Rogers? American Booty/American Psycho? Stucky sounds like what you guys are like to each other after you have sex…” “Well, it’s not like she’s wrong, Steve,” Bucky said to his embarrassed husband.)  
-During the hora, Thor, who was carrying Pepper’s chair, tripped and dropped the chair on his foot. He ended up in the ER (despite Howard’s efforts otherwise) for breaking three toes, and all the guests learned about fifty new swears in Norwegian.  
-Sam, who was supposed to be the adult here, spent the whole wedding indulging his weaknesses for vodka martinis, mini desserts, and handsome men. Said handsome man being the rich and gorgeous T'Challa, who Sam managed to hook up with halfway through the reception. So that left everyone else on their own.  
-One of Tony’s older cousins hit on Natasha all through the ceremony and even tried to grope her when Clint wasn’t looking. The man was later found unconscious and face-down in the hotel gardens with half a stiletto shoved up his asshole.  
-Pepper’s grandma complained all throughout dinner about everything, including but not limited to a) the fact that the dinner wasn’t kosher, b) Tony, c) Tony’s ex-one-night-stands, d) Tony, e) Steve and Bucky’s “homosexual shenanigans,”, and f) Tony.   
-Once Steve and Bucky found out about her complaints, Bucky walked to the other side of the table, crawled into Steve’s lap, and got thoroughly groped right there at the dinner table; much to the glee of their friends and the horror of the other guests.  
-Bruce lost his BPD medication and the rings during the vows; so they had to stop the wedding, calm a very agitated Bruce, and argue for almost fifteen minutes about where the rings had gone before Clint found them via stepping on Bruce’s medication case. Poor Clint only got slugged in the ribs for his troubles.  
-No fewer than ten Potts’ accused Tony of only marrying Pepper because she was pregnant (even though she wasn’t). Steve overheard and immediately decided to congratulate the couple on their (fake) baby. Loudly. In front of everyone.  
-The DJ canceled last-minute, and so they had to rely on Bucky’s iTunes account for the ceremony and the reception. Unfortunately, Bucky’s taste in music did not coincide with Tony’s at all, and so the two of them got in a fight about it in the middle of everyone else dancing the hora to Selena Gomez and Carly Rae Jepsen.   
-Rhodey, Steve, Natasha, and Maria Hill all gave toasts. All of which were less congratulatory and more “we now have an excuse to poke fun at Tony."   
-Steve passively-aggressively recalled all the times he got made fun of for wanting love and marriage.   
-Rhodey used the phrase "Tony Stank” no fewer than five times and kept giggling to himself afterwards.   
-Natasha got into a memory of when she temp-ed as Pepper’s assistant and kept getting hit on (“You’ve both come so far since then. Now Pepper’s CEO, and Tony’s in the same job as he was, but can occasionally keep it in his pants thanks to her”).   
-Maria’s speech was limited to three lines: “So you’re married now. Good for you, Stark. Potts, you could’ve done better.”

hermiola  
queenslion asked:  
give me one Clintasha headcanon. it can be as painful as you want :))))))) #iwantdeath

oh god i’m not good with painful headcanons (or headcanons… i always think about 48387483 things then forget when someone asks me about them), but i’ll try:  
when natasha first arrived at shield she just wanted to bide her time and plan her escape. she was ready to kill clint and she thought about it every single day but somehow started to allow him one more day, then one day more, until - months after - she realised she didn’t want to leave anymore;  
natasha being protective towards clint in a very impulsive kind of violent way - especially during a mission or a fight or a sudden danger - then trying to act cool about it;  
clint loves to listen to natasha reading in russian even if he understands 1 word every 10 (he likes her voice, doesn’t care about the story);  
when it’s clint’s birthday, natasha buys him a cake with the most random text on it, maybe birthday wishes to someone else, or get well wishes or just… random stuff. it started because she wanted to give him something for his birthday during their first year at shield. she went to a pastry shop and stole a cake by pretending to be someone collecting the one they’d ordered, then freaked out about her own gesture, but then gave it to him anyway. every year after that she keeps buying him cake with random text… on purpose;  
natasha changing clint’s phone lock screen to a picture of his own ass she personally took… without him realising;  
natasha feeling like the life has been sucked out of her when clint ends up in the hospital after a mission goes sideways. sitting beside him while he’s unconscious she realises he’s the only one that actually knows her. if he dies, he’ll take everything he knows about her with him. she’ll be alone. again.   
nasapixie  
headcanon no. 2  
no but hear me out Bucky and natasha definitely send each other the shittiest internet hitmen they can find back and forth because they’re obviously not gonna do any real damage and it’s basically their version of instant messaging

emmcfrxst  
stars-on-the-cuffs-of-her-jeans asked:  
Hey! Congrats on getting this up and running! Could you maybe do some headcanons with Clintasha (bc they're my OTP) where Clint tries to make Nat laugh (and he tries for weeks) and finally he succeeds? Thanks so much! Love you and your blog(s)!  
Alright! I’ve never done actual ships hcs before, but there’s a first to everything, and I love you too❤️  
• Natasha Romanoff does not laugh. Or at least, that’s what she tries to make people think. Clint Barton is having none of this.  
• deciding to make her laugh until her sides hurt, Clint tries tickling her first  
• which ends up pretty badly, as Nat’s initial reaction is to kick him in the face (that deadly russian gal kicks like a professional soccer player)  
• after dropping by Bruce’s lab to get his lower lip stitched up, he tries another method  
• telling her jokes that he thinks are funny doesn’t work either, but hey, at least they made Steve laugh pretty hard.  
• he tries making ugly faces at her, dancing like an idiot, getting his ass kicked by Thor, but nothing works, and Clint Barton begins to feel hopeless.  
• how come Nat never laughs?  
• he’s been doing everything in his power for weeks now, but nothing seems to work, and Clint’s getting frustrated  
• he walks up to Natasha as she’s relaxing on the couch, a book in hand  
• and just throws a temper tantrum.  
• “NATALIA ALIANOVNA ROMANOV. WHY DO YOU NEVER LAUGH? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PARTY POOPER? I WANNA HEAR YOU LAUGH DAMN IT!”  
• and as he’s sulking and stomping his feet on the floor, he freezes.  
• Natasha’s looking up at him, a hand over her mouth as she giggles and gasps for air, tears forming in her eyes  
• Clint looks at her partly in awe, partly confused because her laugh was adorable, but what was so funny about him being angry?  
• he gets the answer soon enough.  
• “Y-you have s-such a weird s-squeaky voice wh-when you’re a-angry!” Natasha manages to say in between fits of giggles  
• and on that day, Clint Barton fell even more in love with Natasha Romanoff than he already had.  
clintasha  
hanorganaas asked:  
Clintasha Headcanons

I have so many but the minute I get asked I forget literally every single one 😂  
They’re canon, as in, they’re together and make out (and more) regularly.  
Natasha carries the arrow necklace around with her wherever she goes, whether she’s wearing it or not.  
Natasha loves when Clint sings; when they’re on missions/go on long drives, she tries to pretend she’s sleeping occasionally because she knows that once she’s asleep, he’ll start quietly singing along to the songs on the radio.  
Natasha stole Clint’s hoodie and sometimes steals his shirts because they smell like him and they make her feel comfortable and safe.  
^^Clint loves the way Natasha looks in his shirts.  
Natasha can cook, but nowhere near as well as Clint.  
They will go to the ends of the earth and further to save each other (this is canon).  
Their fight scene in Civil War was less of a fight and more of a spar, mostly because they both knew that fighting each other meant protecting each other.  
the world’s best fucking friends ™  
a master assassin couple

marvel-headcanon-withasideofau  
Every Valentines Day Natasha gets Clint to make his arrows specifically for this day. All throughout Valentines day he fights crime with heart arrows and yells out Cupid puns at the bad guys.

widowsresolve  
CLINTASHA WEEK DAY 2: HEADCANONS  
\- Clint likes to bring Natasha books back from his various assignment postings, when possible. When they’ve got some downtime, there’s just something he loves about her curling up with the book as she reads.  
\- The souvenirs Natasha brings Clint from her assignments are usually a bit more random and are often based on whatever she thinks will make him laugh the most.  
\- Clint and Natasha have been secretly married since some point before ‘Avengers’ takes place, and once the team is functionally together they make a game of dropping really subtle hints and seeing how long/if anyone picks up on their married status.  
\- They both really love undercover missions as newlyweds/ an engaged couple.  
\- Natasha has developed a slight tendency to borrow Clint’s things, especially clothing. ((Though this is arguably kinda canon, heyyyyy))  
\- Clint has a super cliche playlist of love songs that make him think about Natasha, and every once in a while he chooses to sing a couple of them to her.  
\- One time Clint tried to sneak up on Natasha and hug her from behind. He was stabbed in his arm for the effort and after taking care of the wound they both agreed to never speak of that incident again.  
pityen81  
Clintasha Headcanon  
As herself said, Natasha only acts as she knows everything. Sometimes being always the cool and collected Black Widows, perfect spy and master assassin, is too much too bear. In those moments she goes to Clint and curls herself in his lap like cat, hiding her face in the nook of his neck and grabbing his shirt as there’s no tomorrow.   
Clint doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arms around her tighter, becoming the safe place she needs him to be.  
budapest-dreamin  
Headcanon  
Headcanon where Natasha’s favourite thing to chill out in is leggings, a tank top, and a flannel shirt she “borrowed” from Clint years ago. He’s never asked for it back because he thinks she looks adorable in it. 

gats-puckish-rogue  
Clintasha Headcanons  
When Natasha got catcalled on a walk with Clint, she stopped him from punching the man. She then beat up the guy herself.  
Natasha loves pineapple on pizza. She ignores Clint when he rants about how pineapples on pizza are a betrayal to the pizza and he spends the next ten minutes meticulously picking out the pineapple pieces.  
Once at a Valentine’s Day Party which Tony Stark was throwing for the Avengers at Stark Tower, Clint and Natasha arrived dressed as Cupid and Psyche and completely drunk. They spent the next half hour making out in front of them all. When asked later about this incident, Clint and Natasha deny any knowledge about it and the day’s video surveillance had suspiciously been damaged.  
During ops or in front of other Avengers, Clint can down a whole bottle of Vodka without batting an eye. When he’s with Natasha, he usually passes out after drinking a Caprisun.  
ztarkid  
Okay but can you imagine while a discussion in the tower, Clint and Natasha, who sit far away from each other, are bored so they just start to sign in ASL and everyone stops to talk and watches them, while Clint makes Nat laugh.  
So everyone is confused and they go: Clint we didn’t know you can sign.  
And he’s like: of course I can sign, I’m deaf you morons  
And they look at Nat: well why are you able to sign too  
So she rolls her eyes: guys, I’m a spy  
oceanspray5  
Anyone of my followers ship Clintasha ? Anyone ?  
Headcanon for you:  
When Nat and Clint first became friends it took a long time for her to actually open up because she kept getting confused over the fact that someone actually genuinely liked her as a person and wanted to know about her.  
She was used to being secluded and her employers only needed to know the basic things about her. She also had trust issues and was unsure at first if Clint was going to use that knowledge against her.   
This genuinely upset Clint because her closed off attitude was a sure sign that she had never been shown real kindness and love which she could remember.  
It took him awhile but he managed to break through Natasha’s barriers and show her that he genuinely wanted to be her friend and not just use her trust in him against her.   
Clint believes that to be one of his best accomplishments.  
Bonus:  
When Clint talked to Fury about Nat, Fury was wary. He had Peggy Carter's reports however and when he called Nat over to learn about her (to know if he could recruit her) he was surprisingly gentle and although unnecessary questions aren’t his favorite thing he took the time to learn about her.   
He didn’t regret it though since he realized the best way to deal with her and learned to avoid giving her missions which triggered her sensitivities.   
Despite what most people think Fury cares about his agents and he may push them to their limit but never beyond it. He knows that Natasha is strong and resilient but still human.   
Okay. I hope these are okay. As usual I’m doubting my work *sigh* the pain of being an *fancy accent* art-eest.  
Tell me if you want more since I really like this ship and these characters. I sorta feel these are OOC (especially for Nat) but I’ll work on it.  
a-marvel-headcannon  
Waking Clint  
• Clint is a heavy sleeper, partly due to the fact that he can’t hear anything while he sleeps.  
• It’s nearly impossible to wake him up.  
• There is only one way known to get him up, Natasha is the only one who knows.  
• Despite popular belief, the way to get Clint up, is to whisper in his ear, he can’t hear it, but just something about it brings him to consciousness.  
• Natasha can only assume it has something to do with his brother Barney that she has heard very little about.  
Science Bros Headcanon  
Tony can’t lie. He is attracted to the big guy. Not sexually, because that’d be weird. But he likes the guy and he isn’t scared. He knows the big guy isn’t bad or anything. Sometimes he just has to come out and play for a bit.  
So, yeah, maybe he constructs a huge park filled with smashable things for the Hulk, and yeah, maybe he is really looking forward to seeing the big guy running around there like a huge, green toddler.  
Maybe he also wants to film it and show Bruce someday. Just so Bruce knows how adorable it is.  
wonderland-or-bust  
Clintasha headcanon  
Okay so I finally decided how I can get my Clintasha in Age of Ultron, Laura and Natasha share Clint, now at first I thought why don’t they all just have a threesome but then it would be way funnier if the girls just switch off Barton when he is annoying them or he’s doing stupid stuff  
Like Clint spends a few months on the farm and starts to go stir crazy and Laura calls up Natasha and is like “He’s on the roof trying to shoot crows down from the sky please take him”  
and then if Clint starts to do reckless shit in assassin mode Natasha just dumps him off at the farm “He’s being stupid again tie him to the tractor”  
I just want my Clintasha but with like Laura and Natasha just having this understanding because they are both in love with this annoying little shit named Clint Barton  
a-marvel-headcannon  
Protective Clintasha  
• It’s not a secret that Clint and Natasha are insanely protective over one another.  
• Yes, part of that comes from them being the best of friends, partners, and lovers  
• But they’re also the only people that know the full past that the other have lived  
• and they want to protect one another from that.  
wonderland-or-bust  
Clintasha headcanon: Clint and Natasha are married and not technically legally, they have been married by witch doctors and tribal shaman and pretty much every way except the paper legal way. This works for a while but eventually everyone does find out it takes both Jane and Pepper to convince Thor not to slaughter a pig in celebration smack dab in the middle of the tower Tony is already planning the belated bachelor party, Darcy won’t stop calling Clint Mr. Romanov and all Fury does is look at the two assassins and simply says  
Your telling Coulson and just leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and feel free to check out my other platforms using this link: https://myurls.co/theincorrectavengers


	5. Thruce (Thor x Bruce) Headcanons & Prompts: Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All headcanons and prompts are from Tumblr, none of them are mine and full credit goes to the original posters.

maybeishouldwritesomething  
Imagine Thor’s first Hallowe’en. Of course they had plenty of cause for celebration on Asgard, but Earth traditions are so much different. He immediately loves everything about it, and insists Bruce teach him everything.  
Bruce didn’t have the best childhood and holidays weren’t celebrated at home, but he’ll put his own discomfort aside for Thor, and in its own little way, it’s like reclaiming something he was never allowed to have. So they carve pumpkins and make candy apples and watch the fireworks (Bruce has ear plugs as he’s still not fond of loud noises).  
While they’re out, they pass lots of little kids in costume. Thor is beaming with pride when he sees all the little Thors and Hulks, and Bruce can’t help but smile when he spots a kid in a lab coat and thick-rimmed glasses.  
peter-bussy-parker  
Thor touching screens, fiddling with them, pushing every brightly colored button, is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire fucking life. But, the fact that he hasn’t been seen fiddling with a phone, or hell even a computer is sad.  
Make him have his first ever video call, fascinated yet thinking to himself how outdated we humans are because in Asgard, one could simply just use mirages and illusions. But still astonished.  
Make him send cute texts to Bruce, and Thor typing in perfect English but quickly and slowly learns text lingo. I bet that cutie would sign his name at the end sometimes, like, “Sincerely Thor. ⚡” or something like that.  
Have Thor type on a keyboard! That poor space Labrador sunshine would type every single key in a not-so-fast manner, and can you blame him? But I bet Bruce gives Thor typing lessons, and Thor is amazed at how Bruce’s fingers don’t just fly of the keyboard by all those swift and precise key pressings.  
THIS TURNED INTO A MINI THRUCE HEADCANON, AND I’M NOT SORRY  
kingjem  
thor and bruce loving doing bland midgardian activities together mostly bc thor is astounded by them and bruce loves seeing that big dopey smile on his boyfriends face  
this includes:  
\- couples painting classes: neither of them are any good but there's something special about painting the ugliest shit possible w the love of jr life to really get the heart going  
-couples dancing classes: they take salsa, flamenco and ballroom classes together and it's one of the most wonderful experiences either of them have ever done bc bruce can be a little clumsy on his feet but thor is quite light and usually dances better than anyone there  
-canoeing: bruce isn't particularly fond of water but thor loves going down to the nearby lake and renting a canoe with bruce. they can spend hours just floating around the lake, talking or even just sitting there in the company of each other  
hollyjollyriphunter  
Some quick soft!Thruce headcanons…  
1\. Thor likes to sit down on tables, which the opportunity is always available since Bruce is almost always in the lab. As soon as Bruce walks within range, Thor reaches out with his strong, long arms and pulls Bruce in between his legs. He traps Bruce there by holding the smaller man between his thighs.  
2\. When Bruce is tired after a long day in the lab with Tony, he comes out and searches immediately for Thor. Once he finds Thor, he snakes his arms around Thor’s waist from behind and rests his cheek against Thor’s back.  
3\. Thor figures out quickly that Bruce loves touch once he learns to trust Thor. The hour is late when Bruce finds Thor out in the entertainment room all by himself. Wordlessly, he collapses against the couch and lets his head fall in Thor’s laps. Thor’s fingers scratch against Bruce’s scalp and Bruce almost instantly falls asleep.  
4\. Thor shamelessly shows Bruce as much affection as he can, and doesn’t care who is around to see it. He wraps Bruce up in his arms and plants an excited kiss to Bruce’s cheek. Revelling in the giggles he elicits out of Bruce.  
5\. When Bruce is being stubborn and stays in the lab too long, Thor takes measures into his own hands. He grabs Bruce and throws the smaller man over his shoulder. Bruce tries to protest, but he cares about Thor too much to be anything other than annoyed. Bruce eventually gives up his protesting since he knows Thor isn’t going to give in. Thor carries Bruce the rest of the way to their shared quarters and then tosses Bruce gently down on the covers. Then with a smile, Thor slides between Bruce’s legs so they can nap together.

teainbostonharbor  
Thorbruce week Day 2 HC  
So I kinda decided that I wasn’t gonna write little drabbles anymore bc it got me mad stressed, but I still wanted to contribute so here we go!  
Day 2 - Height Difference  
so obviously the difference between bruce and thor is a lot (we been knew)  
but i still see thor as the kinda like soft i wanna wear your clothes and be cuddled guy  
now y’all can disagree  
but thor is extremely upset he can’t wear bruce’s clothes bc he’s so tall  
however, bruce wears thor's clothes (like hoodies and such) whenever they’re home or it’s winter  
he uses thors height as an advantage  
like he asks him to get him things he can easily reach  
and despite their difference, thor is almost always the little spoon  
which can be awkward sometimes, but they get over it  
kissing can be awkward sometimes too, but they wouldn’t change each others heights is their lives depended on it

thecooingcat  
Thruce: A concept  
After they win against Thanos and everything, Bruce gets Thor a Lego set. They spend most of their time building things from Thor’s memory.  
They put off building Asgard for a long time, but when they eventually did, Thor ends up weeping for a long time and Bruce ends up staying up with him, not trying to console or get him to stop because of all people he knows how suffocating it is to have pent up emotions inside you.  
lesbiansassemble  
Who is the restless sleeper? Bruce  
Who eats cereal for dinner? Thor  
Who wears odd socks? Bruce  
Who reads more? Bruce  
Who prefers a bath over a shower? Thor  
Who can knit? Bruce  
Who has the weirder laugh? Bruce  
Who gets more jealous? Thor  
Who sleeps with a teddy bear? Bruce is Thor’s teddy bear  
Who still uses internet explorer? Thor  
Who is the most sentimental? Thor  
Who can play an instrument? Thor  
Who has the worst sense of direction? Bruce  
Who cooks breakfast? Bruce  
Who is the early riser? Bruce  
Send me a ship  
kingjem  
autistic-thor asked:  
*grabby hands* I NEED YOUR THRUCE HEADCANONS... (also how's your thing with them going?? I think I remember you saying you were working on smth with them???)

[cracks knuckles] and yeah!!! i'm still working on the thorbruce space thing!!!  
-they’re both really bad at cooking, bruce doesn’t have the time and thor always had someone that would cook for him on asgard  
-this leads to adventures of both of them nearly burning the house down  
-“what happened???” “I WAS MAKING CEREAL” “WHY”  
-on a lighter note  
-they really love cuddling, bruce used to get embarrassed bc thor didn’t understand why two people couldn’t snuggle together when talking or watching a movie  
-the first time they cuddled together was when they were watching a documentary about whales and bruce absentmindedly kicked his feet up on thor's lap. thor just wrapped his arm around bruce's shoulders and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for several hours just enjoying the massive amount of heat being produced.  
-they both get nightmares; bruce gets nightmares of ross coming for him and thor gets nightmares of asgard being destroyed over and over again  
-whenever bruce gets nightmares, he just shakes in bed until he's crying and clinging to thor, whenever that happens thor just runs his hands through his boyfriends hair, telling him everything will be alright  
-whenever thor gets nightmares the entire city of new york finds out, he shakes in bed, moving a lot and a thunderstorm always forms above the avengers tower. Bruce helps him by cuddling close to him and playing with his hair or just softly massaging his arms. It takes a bit but it always works.  
marvel-lous-things  
Desi Bruce Headcanons from an Authentic Desi™  
because this was very kindly requested by @my-babies-are-ash  
1\. Listen. Bruce may be all refined and classy and poised but nobody. NOBODY. Resists the urge to dance/lip-sync to Balam Pichkari. If you do idk I’m sorry you lost your soul and I hope you find a new one soon.  
2\. It has lead to awkward moments once or twice, specifically in Tony’s workshop at 2:00 am. Awkward because Tony joined in and jesus christ the man Cannot dance. Tony. Tony no. No stop. Tony please that’s not how “Bollywood dancing” works oh my gOD tONY NO-  
3\. Thor comes home one night to a dimly lit corridor and a nice candlelit dinner and Bruce humming “Khuda Jaane ye” under his breath while wearing a kurta. Thor very nearly has a heart attack right there. Bruce has a very nice singing voice, ergo Thor demands he sing it louder and more passionately and ultimately cries when Bruce does. Damnit. Now they’re out of tissues again.  
(“ban gaye ho tum mere Khuda” I MEAN??)  
4\. This is especially funny because Khuda means God and Thor is a Norse God. sorry this isn’t a headcanon I just wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t point that out.  
5\. A very high tolerance for spice. That is all I have to say.  
6\. “HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU EATING THIS DEAR GOD PEPPER WHERE’S THE MILK PEPPER HELP PEPPER I’M DYING PLEASE I CAN’T DIE SO SOON I HAVE TWO KIDS TO RAISE-”  
“Peter’s 20, Tony”  
“MILK, PEPPER, PLEASE”  
7\. Bruce is not dying. He eats his spicy samosa and pudina chutney in peace. And laughs at Tony’s inferior taste buds.  
8\. Swearing in his language when he doesn’t want others to know/just does it unconsciously. idk man it happens. Leaving steeb very confused:  
9\. Bruce watching villain #2839 being very annoying: smh. Chutiye.  
Steve, local American: my Language senses are tingling  
And finally:  
10\. Bruce Bannerjee. That’s all I have to say.

 

incorrectmcustuff  
anonymous asked:  
ok let's have a real!!! talk!!! about thorbruce. give us some headcanons fam  
ok first of all, thor  
thor loves his tiny science man  
“he has many phds. did i already mention that? i just don’t want you to forget that my partner, bruce banner, the man i love and who loves me back, has multiple phds and is very smart. he is”  
kind of wishes bruce would get along with loki  
really wants loki (and like everyone) to approve of his mans  
when bruce and him first get official, he’s really excited and talks about bruce all the time but only referring to him as his partner, his lover, his boyfriend, etc. even when the people he’s talking to… know bruce  
“i can’t stay, i have dinner plans with my partner” “you can just say bruce, you know? we know him. he’s literally in the room” “yes, stark… but bruce is my partner, so, you know.”  
wants to be the Tough Guy and will 100% repress all of his feelings always. it scares bruce to death  
he is such a touchy-feely guy tho. will engage in physical contact.  
just fuckin… grabs bruce and throws him on the couch. that’s his way of saying “ok you’ve been working for 12 hours let’s watch a Funny Human Television Program”  
“bruce i know you’re angry but. i made cereal. can we talk”  
and obviously bruce can’t stay mad because “i made cereal” is so funny and adorable, thor doesn’t understand why bruce is suddenly smiling but he’ll take it  
lots of interest for human pop culture. “teach me things” “tell me more about [insert literally anything]”  
very proud of bruce all the time for doing things like getting out of bed on a stressful day of finding a good coping mechanism  
don’t even think about hurting bruce obviously because… you’ll die lmao have you seen his God Boyfriend?  
ok now bruce  
very perceptive. knew that thor liked him for a while before they actually were together because thor was not at all subtle in his advances  
really wants thor to open up about his feelings  
thor makes him melt. like. full on butterflies-in-the-stomach-holy-shit-this-man-is-everything feelings for thor. bruce will literally stutter/get extra weak at the knees/blush at random ass moments.  
100% a morosexual. loves his dumbass boyfriend and the dumbass things he does  
BUT THOR IS VERY INTELLIGENT AND SOMETIMES RANDOMLY SAYS VERY SMART SHIT AND BRUCE THINKS THAT IT’S VERY FUCKING HOT  
secretly loves the height difference  
and being teased about the height difference  
will teach thor how to tie all different kinds of tie knots  
it takes a while for him to get comfortable with the physical contact (he’s just naturally anxious about that stuff) but once he gets less tense, he cannot get enough. He becomes… a big hugger  
thor makes him laugh a lot. very easily. it takes nothing  
“oh my god tony. i love him. i know i talk about him all the time and i’m annoying but i fucking love that man”  
likes being the big spoon sometimes  
“honey help me, which one looks better? this shirt? or this shirt? or this shirt? is this one too dressy? oh i should put on the one i got in australia ugh fuck i knew it i’ll be right back” but thor hasn’t said a single thing he just stared at bruce knowing bruce was going to decide on his own  
Defend Thor at All Costs protocol activated 24/7  
autistic-thor  
Some fluffy (and really dorky) Thor/Bruce headcanons because I’m having a bad time drawing them right now:  
Bruce tends to be a little touch-aversive at first (probably stemming from some trust issues that he has with people in general), which really bums Thor out because he’s just really touchy and affectionate. He respects Bruce’s boundaries, though. But Bruce eventually warms up to him, and pretty soon he begins to associate calmness with being held in Thor’s arms.  
That being said, Thor is just. Super cuddly. Bruce I'll be sitting on the couch with his head buried in one of his scientific journals, and Thor will just come up to him and nestle right in beside him. You’d think he’d accidentally crush Bruce or something on accident but no, he’s actually incredibly gentle.  
Bruce gets really excited whenever he talks about his projects, and Thor’s heart just melts when he sees Bruce’s eyes light up as he’s talking about them.  
Bruce also gets easily absorbed in his work, and he usually skimps on things like eating and sleeping when he does. Thor notices this, and starts bringing him meals and urging him off to bed at more reasonable times.  
On a slightly gloomier note: Thor feels like he has an image to maintain as “the strong one.” He needs to be strong for others in order to protect and comfort them, and as a result, he feels like there’s no room for him to have his own feelings. He has this really bad habit of repressing things like stress and grief, but occasionally these feelings will break through to the surface and manifest into anger or coldness (which he’s not proud of, but it happens anyways). Bruce confronts him about this, and they have a heart-to-heart on the virtues of vulnerability.  
Thor starts to open up more after this c:  
Bruce has a telescope in his apartment. Thor sees this and thinks it’s kind of lame. He offers to take Bruce to see the stars up close, and Bruce heartily agrees.  
They do a whole bunch of celestial sight-seeing. It’s pretty rad.  
Bruce likes the alien planets well enough, but he’s got a soft spot for their Solar System. They visit places like Earth’s moon and Mars, wherein Thor mistakes one of the Mars rovers as some hostile alien tech (”I thought you said this planet was uninhabited?!”) and proceeds to zap the shit out of it. Bruce, horrified, attempts to fix it the best he can.  
Bruce takes Thor to a Norse history museum. He gets into a bit of a fight with an unwitting historian, insisting that they’ve gotten some of their facts wrong, and trust him, he knows what he’s talking about because he was there to see it. Bruce has to escort his boyfriend out of there before he causes a power outage.  
thoriffix  
gentle headcanon  
bruce keeps a photo of him and thor in his wallet (thor is pulling a silly face and bruce is laughing and it's his favourite photo of them) and thor spots it one day and bruce explains that on earth people often keep their loved ones in their wallet. thor then proceeds to find the nearest store, buys one midgardian wallet, then locates a photo of bruce, puts it in the wallet and very excitedly shows it to him. thor doesn’t use the wallet for anything else but he has it on him at all times, just so he can see bruce's face.  
maybeishouldwritesomething  
It’s been so long since Bruce has allowed anyone near enough to touch him, he can’t afford to let it happen, it’s too dangerous. But God does he miss it, and he hates himself for admitting it, but he revels in little accidental touches, like a comforting squeeze on the arm or fingers brushing against his. He doesn’t dare give in to that need, the need to be touched and held and loved, he’s too afraid of hurting someone, like he has in the past.  
And then there’s Thor. Warm, affectionate Thor, who is probably more physical than some people would like. But Bruce trusts him most out of everyone, knows that if anything happened, he couldn’t hurt Thor. And slowly, he starts to let his guard down, lets Thor pat his arm or squeeze his shoulder, and eventually they grow more and more comfortable around each other, Thor stroking Bruce’s hair while they’re sitting alone together and Bruce falling asleep in his arms at night. He’s missed this so much, this intimacy with another person, but now that he’s with Thor, it was worth the wait.  
elimgayrak  
Thor, high out of his mind: imagine if you will Bruce, turning into the hulk and picking me up and just- just throwing me in the air as hard as you can. No wait, no listen. I’ve seen you jump.. so high you touch the heavens themselves. SOOO so if you threw me I could, in theory, reach the stars. It would be like I was flying again even without my hammer. And then falling. Of course. Because being tossed only gives you about two options: UP and then down. BUT- buuut it would be a sight wouldn’t it? A story of the ages?? Hulk flinging a God up and into the cosmos. Amazing  
Bruce, also high out of his mind, about to pass out from laughter: Thor, Thor my man I never want to smoke weed with anyone who isn’t you ever again, oh my god  
thrucebodinson  
thorbruce headcanons ♡  
they stargaze together. thor asks bruce to tell him about all the constellations they can see, and bruce tells him all the legends. thor tells him about all the stars he could see from asgard with a wistful look, tells the story of each too. bruce always pulls him a little closer to comfort him.  
whenever thor kisses bruce there’s little bolts of lightning that make his hairs stand on end. the electricity is how everyone else finds out they’re dating; one day all the lights in the facility blow out and they find the two of them kissing in thor’s room  
bruce holds on to thor so much to ground himself. thor brings it up one day, he’s curious because no one else is so touchy with him. once he knows why, he makes a point of touching bruce in some way when he sees bruce start to get agitated  
bruce was really fond of those noodles he found on the grandmaster’s ship, so thor finds some more on the refugee ship and brings them to tony in the lab. he asks him to analyse and recreate them for bruce  
thor loves to carry bruce but he also loves to be carried by the hulk!!!!!  
after sakaar, thor is the only person who can get bruce to turn back. he doesn’t need to use the lullaby, his voice is calming to the hulk so normally he tells him how much he loves both him and bruce. over time the transformations get less violent, and thor is always there to calm bruce and welcome him back with a kiss ♡  
we-stan-bruce-ban  
Imagine Tony trying to teach Thor pick up lines  
But he really doesn’t understand them all that well and messes up sometimes  
Bruce: “Hi Thor!”  
Thor: “HELLO BANNER I’D LIKE TO EAT YOUR EYES!”  
Bruce: “…..What”  
Thor: “Your eyes are brown like chocolate, and chocolate is delicious, so by extension your eyes are also delicious!”  
OR EVEN BETTER  
He does understand them but uses them at extremely inappropriate times  
Person: “Wow Bruce! Your skin looks amazing!”  
Thor: “I bet it would look even better on my floor.”  
And then Bruce is traumatized for a week because does Thor want to skin him? Is keeping the skins of friends in your home a normal Asgardian tradition?  
Either way Thor just ends up creeping or weirding Bruce out and ugh. Help him. He can’t flirt with humans to save his life.  
head-canons-galore  
there’s that headcanon that thor’s kisses create static electricity which is cute and all but how much do you wanna bet that sometimes bruce leans up for a kiss and gets shocked right on the mouth  
like that shit has to hurt and bruce squishes thor’s cheeks in his hands and is just like “why??? why are you like this ???”  
maybeishouldwritesomething  
Bruce hates the dark. He’s spent so long laying low in absolute darkness, for hours, sometimes days, until the military trucks and soldiers out for him eventually move on. Now that he’s able to live a (somewhat) normal life, he can’t stand sleeping in a dark room.  
Thor doesn’t realise at first, Bruce would say he wants to finish a chapter of his book, or he has something important to work on, and Thor would take him at his word, always falling asleep first, the light still on. It isn’t until they’re a few months into living together that it finally clicks. Before bed one night, Thor takes Bruce outside and lights the whole sky up for him. Within an hour, the news is flooded with ‘freak storm’ updates, but if it puts a smile on Bruce’s face, even for a moment, Thor’s more than happy to do it.  
kishock-harpoon  
I love Thruce but I also need way more Thor/Hulk interaction stuff so here are some headcanons:  
Hulk is not that ticklish but he laughs anyway when Thor is climbing all over him wiggling his fingers in an attempt to find tickle spots.  
One day Hulk sees an Asgardian mother carrying her toddler around so Hulk tries picking up Thor that way. Thor’s not sure what’s happening but Hulk is holding him against one side of his chest for some reason and is patting his butt while attempting to grunt out the same soothing song the mom used to calm her child.  
They spar quite often. Usually they tease back and forth when one is landing more hits than the other. “See? This is how I won that fight!” “Wrong! Hulk always win!” but they don’t get super competitive. By the end of it they’re happily exhausted and laughing.  
Don’t tell Bruce but Hulk’s torso is an amazing nap spot.  
And don’t tell Hulk but Thor slightly prefers kisses from Bruce than Hulk because it doesn’t end with his entire face getting licked (Hulk thinks it’s hilarious).  
But like Hulk is happy to spar and cuddle and stuff but he does get shy when it comes to anything super affectionate. Thor giving him a kiss for the first time had Hulk ducking his head and blushing a lot but very excited to try and kiss back.  
Sometimes Hulk gets down. Thor doesn’t know what triggers it most of the time, it just kinda happens. But he’s there now, letting Hulk lay his head on Thor’s lap while Thor combs his hand through his hair. Sometimes he’ll tell Hulk he’s not a monster and how much he cares and remind him how the people of Asgard would have been doomed without his help. And other times Thor will tell him funny stories like Loki as a snake or just reminisce about their missions with the rest of the Avengers team. Hulk really likes that because even if the guilt never truly leaves, Thor is there.  
Hulk also misses Sakaar. He misses the praise and smiles people had when they looked at him. Even though he helped save the Asgardians, they still get a little nervous around him. He’s very big after all and very strong. Thor will see Hulk getting a little upset by this so he takes hold of Hulk’s hand (well, a finger) and introduces him to someone new. Usually small children will find Hulk to be very interesting. The adults may be nervous but they also see that Hulk can be a very good listener when their child is explaining their favorite color (especially when it’s green!).  
Overall, Thor loves Hulk just as much as he loves Bruce and he always makes sure to show them both that fact as often as possible.  
lunarstella  
Thorbruce headcanons (Infinity War)  
Okay so lately I’ve been in a thorbruce mood and tbh no one would probably read this but it’s good for the soul- especially mine.  
Oh and I’m gonna write mostly based on infinity war but we’re just ignore all that depressing stuff bc no one wants that.  
\- okay so lets talk about when Thor arrived in Wakanda right. So Bruce is literally in love and is just so happy that his baby is alive and still so strong like wow. Bruce is such a proud boyfriend  
\- Thor is also so happy to see Bruce again and glad that he’s okay. But he’s still kind of worried for him since he realized he’s not in his Hulk form and is vulnerable. He doesn’t want his bf to get hurt :(  
\- Though Thor and Bruce don’t get much of a reunion, Thor makes sure to kill as many of those ugly alien things in order to make sure those things don’t hurt his precious Bruce  
*I’m gonna ignore ugly Thanos and what he did bc that’s depressing*  
\- so after the battle Thor and Bruce finally find each other and have the biggest and longest hug ever  
\- everyone else is sort of confused and have no idea what’s going on bc they don’t know they’re dating and considering that they’re the ones that haven’t seen Bruce or Thor in like 2 years lmao  
\- Bruce to Thor: “You have two eyes now!” lol  
\- Thor gives a big smile and tells him all about his meeting with the guardians and everything and also introduces him to groot and rocket. Bruce already loves groot and rocket and treats them like they’re his friends too.  
\- all the other avengers are still shook that Bruce and Thor are so close now they’re like ???  
\- Steve coughs awkwardly trying to get their attention, “So um you guys were together for the past two years?”  
\- Thor- “Not exactly.” and he tells them how he ended up at Sakkar and how Bruce was already there but he only arrived just recently  
\- Thor is also holding Bruce’s hand !  
\- this only makes everyone else confused lol  
\- Nat however though is smiling and is happy for Bruce bc for once he actually looks like he’s also happy and doesn’t seem stressed or on edge  
\- Bruce also talks about their battle in Asgard and how Thor is so powerful and how he beat many of Hela’s soldiers without his hammer. He has the biggest smile on his face while talking and Thor looks at him with the most loving eyes ever (imagine with the height difference omg) and he just feels so lucky to have him. Bruce loves bragging about Thor.  
\- They’re also still holding hands !  
\- Bruce and Thor are also that type of couple to always show each other off and compliment one another even if they’re in the middle of a battle  
\- They’re also not afraid to show a lot of pda  
\- after a while poor steve still doesn’t get the hint of what’s going on and just looks at their intertwined hands  
\- Thor notices this and says “Oh and Bruce and I are together. What’s that midgardian word that you said describes us again Banner?” as he looks down to his bf  
\- Bruce this time facing Steve- “A couple.”  
\- Thor- “Ah yes. We’re a couple.” he says facing Steve as well with a big smile  
\- everyone else caught on before that but Steve being the one who couldn’t catch a hint understood finally  
\- Steve- “Oh that makes sense.”  
\- everyone else is really happy for Thor and Bruce and everyone thinks they are the cutest  
\- After everything though, Bruce and Thor don’t stay long at Earth since Thor now has control of the bifrost and can go almost anywhere. Thor wants to take Bruce to all the beautiful places the galaxy has to offer. Bruce also really loves this and since he’s a scientist discovers things he’s never have before and now has a newfound interest in space and what it entails  
\- The rest of the avengers miss them when they go but when they come back they always have the best stories  
\- overall though Thor and Bruce are loved by everyone and are literally the most precious couple ever. They’re so cute and love each other so much. But don’t let that fool you in battle bc together with the Hulk and Thor, they’re a force not to be reckoned with and can literally kill you. They’re individually powerful but together? Now that’s a concept.  
maybeishouldwritesomething  
Thor loves space. Nothing would put him more at ease than looking up at the night sky in Asgard and seeing the thousands of twinkling lights above him.  
With all of the light pollution in New York, Bruce compromises and takes Thor to a planetarium, showing him all of Earth’s constellations. He knows Thor loves stories, and he tells him all of the ones he can remember.  
alanbeans  
Thorbruce headcanon  
Bruce,after Sakaar,keeps doodling little lightning bolts on his notes when he’s stressed.Siri send that post  
head-canons-galore  
imagine thor with his hair short and face clean-shaven like hemsworth wears sometimes and when bruce sees him like that for the first time his gay lil scientist heart just fuckin races  
alternatively, bruce lets his beard grow and it gets the gray patches in it like ruffalo’s and thor is rendered speechless every time he feels it scritch-scritching against his chin when bruce gives him good morning kisses  
goddessofgamma  
Thor wants to get in on Bruce’s Halloween tradition of watching ‘What We Do in The Shadows’ because it’s one of the very few things about Halloween that Bruce is really on board with, but then they realize that in order to enjoy the concept of a mockumentary, Thor will first have to understand what a documentary is. The whole of October (or ‘Halloween month’ as Thor excitedly calls it) is spent watching documentaries together. They start with workplace fly-on-the-wall documentaries, as that’s the thing that inspired ‘mockumentaries’ to be created in the first place, and Thor is confused by the workings of an office, can’t imagine having to sit still and work at a desk all day long. After that, they move on to some civil rights documentaries, and Thor bristles at the injustices that people on Earth have had to face, holding Bruce particularly tight when they watch one about gay rights. Trying to restore Thor’s faith in humanity, Bruce finishes by having them watch Planet Earth, and Thor is spellbound, realizing for the first time that Earth is every bit as beautiful as Asgard. When they finally get around to watching the movie on halloween, Thor is thoroughly amused, but can’t help thinking that Viago’s voice reminds him of someone.  
kingjem  
domestic thruce 🌹  
-they try to do most things together from cooking to watching movies but their all time favorite thing to do together is grocery shopping  
-and the rest of the avengers can’t fucking understand why??? “why are you going? I can just send one of the suits or even Pepper” Tony tells them  
-they love the domestic and just… normalness of it, Bruce loves to pretend hes actually just a normal man going to buy some milk and eggs with his boyfriend who finds the concept of an asgardian marketplace but smaller and bigger??? and under a roof???? so cool!!!!  
-when it comes to clothes bruce loves thor's oversized coats, they’re so big and most of thor's asgardian wear is so warm and fluffy??  
-(i've made a post about them cooking before) but i think they would love cooking even if they almost kill someone  
-their favorite thing to cook is cake a) bc thor has a giant sweet tooth and b) bc it's one of the only things bruce can actually make  
-they've never managed to actually make a cake, they always end up covered in batter and flour, the cake in question flat and pretty foul tasting but they're laughing and throwing ingredients at each other so does having a good cake actually matter when they’re in love? no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and feel free to check out my other platforms using this link: https://myurls.co/theincorrectavengers


End file.
